One Promise, Never Forgotten
by Val'EleShal
Summary: Naruto never had anyone to look out for him. Not the Third or the Ichiraku chefs. That all changes when Naruto meets Kurama after a mob attack. Naruto makes a promise to himself and Kurama that will influence him throughout his journey.
1. Harsh beginings

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Naruto franchise. That is Kishimoto's work.**

In a village surrounded by the woods owned by a few. With a mountain that holds the engraved faces of the past leaders. There was a boy, with sun-kissed blonde hair running through the streets of the prosperous place. Jumping over crates and poles dodging under low hanging signs, the boy continued to run. Behind him was a mob of people chasing him with rusted knives, pieces of wood, rocks and other miscellaneous objects that could hurt the boy. As he ran with a look of mute horror on his face, as he took the wrong turn and ended up in an alley way.

The boy scrambled along the wall looking for a hidden exit, a sewer passage, anything to get him out of the imminent danger. Exhausting himself and all his options he looked back at the entrance of the alley with the expression of weary resignation. He idly watched as the shadows flickered on the walls like angry spirits from the makeshift torches. Sitting down in a ball squeezing himself as tight as he could, the boy screwed his eyes shut. Waiting for the torture that he knew was coming. He'd been through burning, skinning, mutilation and other unspeakable horrors.

He felt the rough calloused hand wrench his arm outwards before pulling him up. A sharp sting rang through his senses, snapping his eyes open. The boy saw the face of the man, the crooked half smile that let out the breath that reeked of sake. The eyes that blazed with anger, the broken nose and worn headband atop his forehead. The boy rolled his eyes over to the others in the mob. There were several ones with headbands among the crowd of civilians. Each having their emotions clear to the child. Hate, anguish, fury, disgust and mixtures of all of them together. He could see it all.

Their eyes.

How he could tell, the eyes were always the truth. They could put up masks of indifference but the child would always see the scorn hidden away in the ghastly windows others call eyes. He would watch as the other children on the streets got hugs from their parents or treats with the left over money from shopping. The glimmering joy emanating from the children and loving nature from the parents. He had always heard people compare the beautiful smiles of others. From the dazzling grins to the soft fading wisps of a smirk. No, the child had thought that the eyes of people were the most precious as they could be filled with more emotion than any smile could.

Now all he could see was the unrestrained fury round him in every set of eyes he could. The malicious grins of glee that the prey was caught. The hunt over. The feast about to begin. The boy could scream, yell, and let out a plea for help hoping someone heard him, but no one ever did. No help would come, no savior in majestic armor, no rugged thief or mercenary. All he could do was endure it and wait until the end to claim the torture and leave him a bloody mess on the alley way floor. The child had always healed fast so he just had to lay in his own blood until he can walk again.

He could hear the calls of demon, monster, freak and other vial things as they impaled his hands into the ground with knives. He barely let out a whimper at the pain as he watched as the attackers heated their other knives over the torches. The flames licking the metal, curling over the edges and coating them in heat as they turned a white that gradually turned to red. As they did this the others continued to stone the child and beat him with sticks. He could feel every impact, every cut, and every bloody drop of the crimson liquid that oozed out of his small body. The sun-kissed blonde stared up into the black night beyond the shadowy figures. The dotting of stars crisscrossing the faint outlines of the grey clouds.

The boy watched as the wind blew the clouds across the sky. His eyes following them before landing on the moon. The faint radiant glow coming of the silver globe. He let the faint sound of running water resonate in his head above the clamoring of the assailants. The steady dripping of the water coming from the heavy clouds distracting him as they landed on his face wetting it. The slick stone permeating the thin shirt that clung to his frail body. He watch the rain fall onto the ground before a sharp pain pierced his mind. The wound cauterized instantly from the heat of the invading tool.

He heard the faint sizzling coming from the drops that hit the heated weapons. His mind was assaulted one pain after the next. Cutting, gouging, tearing, and slicing. It was all the same to him. It always happened. Before he could gather his bearings an intense pain caused a gasp to escape his lips. They had just started flaying his skinny arms and stabbing the revealed muscles. The child listened to the cheers of success from the attackers from causing the monster some pain. The claims of killing it coming from all around him. They always hunted him like a sport, waiting like a shark for the final dredges of hopelessness to settle into the victims mind before snatching them up in their jaws. They counted the amount of hunts it would take to finally end of the demon.

The boy laid silently and patiently in agonizing pain. Not to give his captors an inch, not a token of hurt, tears of pain or the begging of a fool. His willpower was more than that of a child but that of a senior interrogator. Even higher, any torturers would have better getting luck from a national leader than him. To say he wasn't strong would be an insult. To say he couldn't stand to understand pain would be to underestimate him. The child had been through so many different kinds of torture, he couldn't remember them all, but the pain that hurt him most of all and haunted him was never knowing his parents. The uncertainty if they ever loved him. If they abandoned him. He didn't know and that tore him up more than any pain the mob could ever do to him.

The child stared at nothing as the brutality continued and the pain increased with every open wound. He heard the angry mutterings of the people, the loud yells of others, and the sounds of squishing flesh from hard impacts of the weaponry. The pain overtook the boy as he felt the dark walls start approaching. The dense mufflers that started take his hearing away gradually. The walls got closer as his eyes slowly closed leaving the fuzzy images before him fading away. The last sight before his eyes closed was that of the silvery essence of the moon shining through the tiny slits before the lids closed completely shattering the boy's connection to the pain.

The young child awoke in a great expanse of black, all around him was darkness. He felt that he was in water but he felt the skin that was recently flayed already gone along with all the wounds. As he stood lights started to flit on revealing that he was in a long hallway filled with ankle deep water. He examined the walls that were covered in moss obscuring the bricks that were chipped and broken with deeps cracks that ran along the walls far down deep into the hallway. The child stumbled his way down the passage hearing a great reverberating sound. A deep thump sounding off like a drum rally pounding into his ears as the noise grew louder as he drew closer to his destination. He sound starting to become a snore that shook the walls and stopped the child as he listened intently.

Closing his eyes the child followed the sound only relying on his hearing. Following the winding passage ways making sure not to collide into the walls by running his hands along the studded bricks. He didn't know what to expect but he felt a presence close by that made him feel safe. He finally opened his eyes to look at the beast in front of him. A giant red fox with nine tails appearing form the base of the tailbone. What was strange to the child though was that the fox had a humanoid torso and long arms. The fox's head was resting on its arms apparently sleeping.

The sun-kissed blonde approached it, from the dim yellow lights of the torches glittering along the tiny ripples of the water. He was overwhelmed by the scent of fox's in which he decided he liked the smell. He watched the fox curiously as its nose moved before the fox's eyes snapped open. The pupils fixed on a child before fixing itself into a glare as a growl escaped the maw of the fox before it lashed out at the child. The child watched impassively as a gate materialized in between the two entities stopping the claws in its tracks. **"Jailor why do you visit me."** The fox paced back and forth from one side of the bars to another. The child was surprised it spoke but continued watching the fox. He sat mesmerized by the fox's eyes. Hate, anguish, suffering, pain and anger.

And loneliness.

Just like his, the fox had the same loneliness that he had. The same pain that he had. The child had just always accepted it, but the fox turned its loneliness into anger lashing out at whatever it could. They were same kindred spirits of pain and suffering. He could understand all of it. He watched ass the fox reared up again. The child put his head down. "I'm sorry." Those two words stopped the great beast before it peered at the child suspiciously. "We're the same," he continued. "I don't know what happened to you, but I'm sorry." He looked back at the fox before resting his head once again.

The fox watched the child curiously. The great being had expected another human who would just tolerate its being there, not a small child to apologize with truth lingering in the essence of of his words. The fox looked on at him as it lowered its head back onto its arms to lay down. **"Who are you, child."** It watched the child stared into it's eyes.

"Monster." The child replied succinctly as he nodded his head. The fox reared back its head, the eyes reverting back into a look of fury. The claws smashing against the bars of its chamber, growling at the sun-kissed blonde. The child looked on in worry as if he wondered what he said to offend him.

 **"** **Do not joke at me young one!"** The fox roared rearing up on its bottom half with both paws wrapped around the individual bars.

The child in question tilted his head in confusion as he stared at the rampaging fox. "That's my name though? That or Demon, it's what I've always been called by the mobs and people." The child watched his reflection in the water peering back at himself to avoid looking at the fox in case he offended him. He examined his whiskers in his cheeks that had been there for as long as he could remember. The six markings on each cheek. He had always liked them, and wouldn't do anything to get rid of it.

The fox looked at him agape not wanting to believe what he said. This child didn't even know his own name. He had been attuned to being called demon and monster that he believes that they are his name. The fox unclenched it's hands from around the bars and let out a small growl before sighing. **"Well, I can tell you that demon or monster is not your name. I am going to look into the recess of your mind to see if I can find any trace of your real name."** The young child gave a nod as the fox motioned for him to come closer. He walked up to the fox as it stretched one of its tails through the bars lightly tapping it to the child's forehead.

The fox saw glimpses and images of when the child was an infant. All the faces of people were blurred out along with any identifiable aspects of the person. The memories were somehow corrupted, which in itself wasn't unusual as he was a mere infant at this time, but to this extent should have been impossible unless he had suffered major trauma at that age. The fox drew in a breath knowing why the child's memories was so destroyed. The kid didn't know it yet, so the fox would have to tell him. The fox continued to watch the accessible parts but everything was still blurry except he heard a voice call out something.

"Naruto."

The fox continued his search for any more than that but only got the one word. The kid's name. Naruto. The fox began to look into the more recent years, all the beatings, abuse and torture. The fox seethed at the treatment the despicable humans put onto one child. A human child no less, one of their own. After retreating from the Naruto's mind the fox thrashed his tails about in his cell in rage shouting about disgusting humans. **"A demon would never treat a child like that. They would be put to death for even trying. Humans are worse than demons. Beings of literal hell.** After a few moments of the child waiting patiently the fox calmed down and stared at him. **"Your name, I've found is Naruto. Your infant memories are horribly corrupt. I came up with the only solution to that."** The fox watched him to make sure Naruto was paying attention. **"A secret probably kept from you is that I am the Nine Tailed Fox. A Bijuu, a pure chakra manifestation, so a being made up of pure chakra. You can't kill a being like that so on the day of your birth they did the only thing they could against bijuu. They sealed me inside of you. We are in you mindscape a place only you can affect unless you let someone or they have a special technique.**

Naruto was shocked to say the least. Realizing that not only he had a demon inside him, which hurt him already. He had been the reason of the fox's suffering and loneliness. He had been the reason the fox was filled with so much pain and hate, that had hurt Naruto the most in that moment. Naruto lowered his eyes slowly from the magnificent beast to look at the water above his feet. He looked at himself and saw it. Each and every person that had ever beat him, troubled him, tortured him, anyone that had ever run across him flashing across his face overlapping him. He was no different from them, hurting anyone that they deemed fit even if they didn't mean it, but they didn't care. Naruto let tears fall freely, as he looked back sat the fox. "I'm so sorry. It's my fault you're here, my fault you're lonely, and my fault that you hate." Naruto couldn't remember the last time he had cried and now he cried for a being not even of his kind, because he was the only one Naruto could even relate to.

The fox had expected the child to be angry, to scream and yell, to shatter all the sympathy the kid had offered it before. It had expected him to be scared, to cry, but he wasn't crying because it was sealed inside of him, he was crying because of being like the ones that attacked him, to be like them to another. He was crying because it was lonely and angry. Naruto was crying because he believes he is the cause the fox's suffering. **"It's not your fault young one. It's the fault of the one who sealed me inside of you. The one who ruined both of our lives."** The fox wiped away the stray tears falling down Naruto's face.

Naruto hesitantly nodded before his head shot up. "Wait! How do I free you?" Naruto yelled before he spied the seal tag on the middle of the cage. He began to race for it but a giant tail stopped him in his path to the seal. Confused Naruto looked up at the fox while examining the giant tail before him. The individual red strands of silky fur ending in a slightly darker point.

The fox stared down at him and shook it's head. **"It would kill you young one.** **I will not let you do that."** While the fox did want to be free, this human, Naruto showed him there can be good humans and it would be damned if it would let this one die. The fox remembered its father, its creator tell him that one day it would find someone to take away it's anger and hatred, but it never believed him. There though stood a young child wanting to free him just after meeting him.

Naruto stood there letting his arm fall limply to his side his hair shadowing his eyes. "Why not" Naruto whispered but the fox heard it. "So what if I die, you would be free. You are my only precious person. The only one I have. I would do anything for them. You helped me find my name. I will free you." Naruto looked into the fox's eyes, a steely determination set in them that Naruto never had before. The fox let a small upturn of his lips slide at Naruto's display.

He moved one of his other tales to tussle his messy sun-kissed hair. **"You showed me that not all humans are evil. You are proof of that. If you really want to help me, don't become a precious person of mine also and up and die. If you really care about me finding your name, I might as well tell you mine as we will be seeing a lot more of each other. It's Kurama."** Kurama watched as Naruto nodded with a semi-confused expression before starting to open his mouth. **"Yes, I'm a boy."** Kurama interjected watching Naruto shut his mouth.

Naruto smiled at Kurama before pushing out his right hand in a fist. "Ok then, I promise to you as my first friend that I will not die to save you, but I will do it. I'll also save any others I can. No matter what I will show you there are also other good people out there in this cruel world of ours. Kurama will you help me along this journey?" Naruto watched Kurama as he kept his fist out, his eyes glittering with joy that he had always seen other kids have, from having his first friend. His first taste of family.

Kurama nodded before bumping his fist against Naruto's own. **"Sure young one, should be fun anyway. First I will have to train your pathetic seven year old body. No offense. Also if you tear off a small piece of the seal we will be able to communicate telepathically, and you won't have to come here every time. The mob is gone so you can go now find somewhere to train and sleep there."**

Naruto stepped on top of one of Kurama's tails to reach the seal and tore a corner of it off. Some red chakra flooded out of Kurama's cage and attached itself to Naruto sending bolts of electricity coursing through his body. Naruto's breathing hitched at the tremendous pain that reached every corner of his mind. Overwhelming him making him fall to his knees, further into the clear water. After it died down Naruto looked at Kurama with a pointed glare. "That hurt fur ball, way more pain than even I'm accustomed to. Makes the torture seem like a cakewalk." Naruto groaned out.

Kurama growled at nickname as he flung Naruto off his tail into the water. **"Sorry didn't know that was going to happen.** Naruto continued to watch him. **"Fine, I kind of knew it was going to happen. Good news though is that now that that's over with we can talk in our minds and you have better senses and a higher regenerative rate than you were already at."**

Naruto finally relented as he shook the water out of his hair. Focusing on the outside world, Naruto felt the darkness encroaching again. The same feeling began shrouding his senses in a clock of fuzz. His last sight was a soft smile of Kurama's as he settled in to resume sleeping.

Naruto awoke in the same alley way he was in previously. He tasted the metal in his mouth from the blood that found its way there. Discarded knives and torches were littered around him, and the walls had splatters of blood. Naruto clutched his head as he felt the onset of a headache coming on. His eyes widened upon contact as he stared at his arms and body and discovered it perfectly healed. Usually it was scarred or still healing when he woke up. Naruto stared up at the sky to find the moon still high up in the sky, but he was blinded by the silver and the intoxicating stench of the alcohol, the assailants had drank overwhelmed Naruto as he had forgotten about the enhance senses. A bird began chirping and Naruto fell over in agony at the splitting headache. Wrapping his head in cloth he found Naruto cut off his hearing and smell.

Stumbling out of the alley way Naruto made his way out of the streets. Following the shadows Naruto slipped around to find a place to train. Traveling around the Village while avoiding people was easier than he thought with his new eyesight. Luckily cutting out two of his senses also cut back on the headache. Naruto was able to find a bridge where he looked at the glowing water as he rested. Looking at his reflection Naruto pondered about the resemblance of the whiskers to Kurama's. He idly traced one of his fingers along a whisker. Naruto was lucky enough to have taught himself to read from the books he stole or that conversation with Kurama would have been a lot harder. His reflection faintly showed a giant fox with nine tails standing behind him.

Naruto looked at the sky once again watching the clouds trace along the wind currents, still releasing the rain water from earlier. Naruto sighed as he felt the water hit his face and run down in tiny streams. The constant rippling distorting any previous images in the river. Naruto traveled through the rain doing his best to train his new sight by watching each individual drop. Naruto knew that he finally had his first real friend. One that he had a promise too. To save him, he'd have to save himself by separating the seal somehow. He would also find others like him, lost, alone, and he would save them. No matter what it would take, he'd do it! He would never let others into the hell he's been through.

As Naruto wandered the outskirts of the Village he began counting training grounds. He just walked on to find the training ground he would need. Naruto watched the leaves float down from the trees. He remembered one of the textbooks he stole that had told him the history of their village. That it was founded by a Senju and an Uchiha. The first Hokage was a Mokuton user and made the trees surrounding or Village. Konaha, The Village in the leaves. Our home. The leaves swirled around gracefully throughout the rain in intricate patterns before falling to the ground to where they last forgotten.

Naruto watched the instance of beauty before it was snuffed out just like their world. A horrid world they are all trapped in. Naruto picked up a leaf from the ground, and clenched it in his fist tightly. Naruto looked up at the starry sky through his wet matted hair. He will protect his precious people. That is his promise.

Walking along the path after his declaration Naruto found a large training ground that was fenced off with a shoddy wired gate. Naruto approached the gate while liking through into the deep forest beyond. The dark past the wet leaves and grass. The creatures lurking past the dark exterior. Naruto felt his blood pumping as he climbed over the fence. Looking deeper into the forest assured him that if he didn't train he would probably die here. Naruto laughed a bit at the thought of him dying in the forest. First it was committing suicide for Kurama, now it's willingly walking into a foreboding forest that can probably kill him.

As Naruto walked in, he was not aware of the light brown eyes sparkling with interest at the young boy.


	2. His First Companions

Naruto became distinctly aware of his surroundings soon after entering the foreboding forest. The trees raised so high in the air that its leaves were the only thing you saw looking up. Naruto couldn't even fathom how expansive the forest must be to block out the skyline. He had studied the grassy ground intensely looking for any clues as to what types of beings inhabited the forest he now found himself in. Giant paw prints of varying sizes were displayed all around. Naruto felt the breeze drift pass him deeper into the darkness at the edge of his vision. He could still faintly smell the rain but the amount of leaves left the ground dry. The sizes of the roots astounded Naruto as he climbed over them, feeling the rough bark scratch at his relatively smooth hands.

Naruto heard rustles of the leaves overhead and felt presences watching his back. It unnerved him that so many creatures called this place their home. The musty smell wafting up from the moss, the multi colored mushrooms plotting up at random points circling the trees. He was astounded at the variety of everything. The wilderness, no other people, no buildings or human civilization other than the gate. He was nervous, exited, and he felt anticipation.

Most of all he felt home.

In a place where the wrong move could be death. A bad food item that could cause any kind of illness. He was thrilled, he was going to be on the hunt, to be on an adventure to explore a new place. He would have to learn to survive, to obey the rules of the forest, and of course not die.

Naruto found a small clearing somewhere in the forest. There was a broken tree stump, with wooden splinters splayed around it. A river that flowed freely through the ground unobstructed. Clean and fresh water would be a godsend if Naruto was to survive here. He found trampled flowers and patches of grass, and pieces of ebony scattered around it. Naruto settled on one of the roots near the ground and plunged one of the knives into the face of the tree. Slowly climbing the tree Naruto came upon one of the lower hanging branches and laid down atop of it in a half sitting position, with the base of his back leaning on the brown bark of the tree.

Naruto watched as the leaves were disturbed by a stray breeze of wind. His eyes idly tracing the path of the green leafs. Listening to each growl that became lost into the darkness surrounding him. Each soft step coming from the forest's inhabitants, wary of the intruders scent. Naruto watched a herd of deer walk into the clearing, munching on the grass and laying down. The branches swaying out of the way allowing the moonlight to flood the forest. Naruto sat awed at the sight before him. Horns of each of the deer glinting in the faint glow. The bodies of the animals moving gracefully through the flowers. The river refracting the minimal amount of light it got over the meadow. Varied lights shown on the ground, each moving with the ebb and flow of the rivers movements, each silvery essence dancing around with the shadows.

Naruto felt eyes start to close in drowsiness, his body becoming heavy as he gazed at the deer. Naruto could feel his breathing steadying as he drifted off into his slumber. Naruto's last sight was one of the deer actual raising its head to look at him, the eyes piercing his own, before sleep claimed him.

Naruto opened his eyes to reveal himself inside of his mindscape once again. The same water, cracks, and moss in the long hallway. Naruto began his trek to the cage holding Kurama, watching the ripples pulsing outwards from himself. Naruto stopped outside the great iron bars holding the fox. He smiled as Kurama opened one of his eyes, the red slit peering out at him. He watched as Kurama heaved himself up and let out a long sigh. **"Couldn't you have let me sleep longer? What do you want?"** Kurama gazed listlessly at Naruto waiting for the cause of his disturbance.

Naruto let out a breath dramatically at the fox's antics. "You said we would train, I have already found the area I will train in. I'm also pretty sure I just fell asleep." Naruto scratched his head in embarrassment at letting sleep take him so easily. His shining blue eyes meeting the red slit ones of Kurama.

 **"Yes I did young one."** Kurama waved his tails without thought his gaze still upon Naruto. **"We should probably begin. You need to open you need to open your chakra network. Focus into yourself, into your very being and find the pull, what happens then is intuitive.** Kurama brought one of his tails and pressed it into the center of his chest. He laid back down on his arms to wait for Naruto to finish.

Naruto looked into the water impassively, watching the swirls expound from his body. He closed his eyes, calming himself, his heartbeat slowed, breathing even and his movements couldn't be seen. Naruto felt nothing, not a thing, as he waited he started to feel it in himself. The pull, but it was in two directions. He urged himself in one of the directions until he felt something. A heat hotter than any flame he had felt before. A scarlet deeper than any shade that he had seen, Naruto was mesmerized by it. The power of it, the intoxicating energy radiating off the orb like shape. He pushed himself towards the energy before he felt the other pull again, stronger than before.

Naruto followed it until he grew colder and colder. Colder than any winter, an expansive cerulean than any tide or ocean, as his hair rustled from an unseen breeze. The strength and will emanating from this orb. Growing and expanding softly, the aura soothing and calming. Naruto felt the purest hope that he had ever felt next to the orb. Reaching out to touch it, everything disappeared.

Naruto's eyes shot open as he crouched low, crazed pupils searching the immediate area. His sight caught glimpse of Kurama smirking at him before he was able to calm himself. Sweating profusely Naruto shook the accumulated drops out of his hair, while he began to slow his erratic breathing.

Kurama laughed at the sight of his container looking like a trapped feline. His tails were slowly swaying watching amused that Naruto was tracing his tails back and forth. **"Finished panicking yet?"**

Naruto glared at Kurama as he continued to look at his tails. "I found two spheres of different colors, one red and the other blue. They both were drastically different from each other in almost every aspect," Naruto paced back and forth waving around his hands in an effort to represent his findings. He brought one of the hands through his hair letting out a deep breath.

The fox gave a nod as he raised himself to his full height. " **Yes, the red sphere would have been a manifestation of my own chakra while the polar opposite would have been yours."**

Naruto laid himself out in the water letting the small ripples glide across him. He turned back to Kurama with a faraway look. "They were filled with so much raw strength and power. It was scary," Naruto eyes traced the whiskers on Kurama's face as he gripped his arms tightly slightly shivering.

The fox shook his head out before resting himself. **"Good, be afraid of the power, too much and it will consume you know matter your intentions, especially my power. Now leave me, it's already daylight and your training has just begun.**

Naruto let an unconscious shiver run over him as he saw the malevolent grin on Kurama's face. He really didn't want to leave but relented to the urge that wanted to begin his training. Focusing on waking up Naruto let the darkness take him.

Opening his eyes Naruto saw a small bird with dark blue feathers perched on his leg. The bird had an interesting stripe that went along the bird head to the tail feathers marking it black. The bird was no bigger than a small potato, but Naruto could easily tell it as a growing Blue Falcon. Naruto watched as the bird turned while on his leg, the talons digging into the flesh a bit. The bird eyed him for a bit before giving off a small trill and butting its head into Naruto's hand in satisfaction. Naruto gave off a small laugh as he pet the odd falcon. The falcon responded to the attention by nuzzling its head further into the palm.

Naruto never had any pets before, but he knew that he and this falcon, they would be partners. Naruto outlined the falcon's feathers before he looked at the falcon in the eyes and nodded. "I'm going to call you Midrid." He smiled as the bird trilled once more in happiness. "Since you're so small I'm going to call you Midge." Naruto grinned before Midrid nipped one of his fingers. Naruto yelped in surprise from the sudden action. His blue eyes meeting Midrid's mirthful gold ones. Naruto sighed before standing with Midrid hopping to his arm a he climbed down the branch.

Reaching the ground Naruto looked around, fondly remembering the deer. As Naruto ran over to the river he looked up and saw that the leaves were back into their original position blocking the sky. Naruto let Midrid down as he took some gulps out of the fresh water. He was about to stand and allow Midrid to climb on before Midrid flew up to his perch on his arm. Smiling softly at the bird Naruto sent a thought into his head. " _Hello Kurama? Is this working?"_ Naruto made sure send it quietly as to not yell in Kurama's ear.

 ** _"Yes young one it is working fine. The first thing I want you to do is to start working on chakra control. It will help you in the long run, so you can do more and have versatility. I need you gather some leaves and stick it to your forehead with your chakra. After that you will attempt to walk up trees."_** Naruto heard Kurama's voice easily in his mind, although it felt weird not talking to him personally.

Naruto gave a mental nod and sent Midrid off to hunt. Naruto sat in the lotus position in the center of the clearing on top of the log listening to the chirping of birds after he claimed some of the leaves. He settled one of the leaves onto his forehead and channeled some of his chakra under the leaf. He watched as the leaf was sent flying away. Naruto sighed as he put another on top of his forehead to get the same result. He was about to do it a third time before Kurama's voice stopped him. **_"You're putting too much chakra into the point. Try releasing chakra at different points as well to minimize the flow and slowly close the points up."_**

Putting the leaf on his forehead Naruto released chakra under the leaf, but also along his arms as well. The lead stayed on his forehead after he released his hands. Naruto focused on keeping the flow stable while simultaneously cutting the flows connecting to his arms. Slowly Naruto cut all the points to his arms, taking hours before he was able to stay at one point. Naruto released the last point and gently let the leaf fall into his palm. Looking down at his hand, past his sweat soaked hair that dripped onto his fingers, Naruto smiled. He hadn't mastered it but he can at least do the first step that way.

Naruto looked over at Midrid who had long since returned was asleep, while Naruto noticed a dead rabbit next to him. Wide eyed Naruto took another look at his companion, a falcon the size of a potato had killed an adult rabbit. Something about that scared Naruto, but he shrugged it off as he started to make a fire out of some grass and dry wood. Making fires had been a useful skill to have when one lived in the alleyways. Naruto watched as the fire burnt and cooked the rabbit above it. Naruto had skinned it waiting for the fire to grow. The embers raising higher with his blue eyes following them. Naruto grabbed the rabbit before eating it, it had tasted much better than cooked rats.

Naruto knew that climbing the trees would be way more difficult unless he had more control over his chakra. Naruto laid on his back watching the leaves rustle back and forth as gust of wind came through the area. More leaves falling off the long branches. Reaching towards the heavens, being covered by the other branches. Naruto looked at the sleeping form of Midrid, the steady rise and fall of the bird's chest. Naruto smiled at having another companion to stand with him. Naruto got back up before restarting the leaf training. He was able to cut it down to a startup of the point and one arm instead of two, before the group of deer started to comeback when he was at the edge of exhaustion. While swaying, Naruto watched as the deer did what they did the previous night and move with their grace. He spotted the same small deer he saw the night before, their eyes connecting before he lost conscious once again.

Strangely Naruto woke in the clearing and not in his mindscape. He could hear Kurama's snoring so he shut out their link. He looked around before he heard a roar. He got up as fast as he could and saw at the edge of the clearing was the small deer and a great bear. The bear was catching up to the deer, a predatory gleam in its eye. Naruto ran up to the deer as it ran past him, while he stood in front of the bear. Holding up one of his knives Naruto prepared to fight, but before the bear charged a mighty screech was heard before a small bird went bouldering beak first into one of the bear's eyes.

The roar the beast gave off was full of pure rage and pain. Naruto knowing this was his time to slay the beast before it got Midrid or the deer clutched the knife into his hand. The bear started lashing out at random not caring where he was. It was too dangerous to get close to and Naruto's accuracy wasn't the best as he hadn't trained at all. Naruto was about to risk it before he thought of a plan remembering the leaf exercise. Aiming his palm into the handle of the knife he shot the point at where the knife connected full of chakra forcing an overload shooting the knife out at the bear going through the skull and into the brain.

Naruto clutched his hand while breathing raggedly, looking at the corpse of the once raging monster. Midrid swooped down onto Naruto's shoulder nuzzling his head onto Naruto's cheek. Giving off a soft trill that calmed Naruto down somewhat. Naruto nostrils were flooded with the scent of blood as he stumbled towards the water, splashing off his face and cleaning Midrid's beak, before resting his forehead on Midrid's own. Whispering a soft thank you to his loyal companion Naruto let go before approaching the scared deer.

The deer was shaking, looking like it could barely stand, wide eyed with fear. The ears slightly bent as it craned its head watching the lifeless corpse. Naruto knelt in front of the deer obscuring its view of the deceased bear, calmly holding his hand out. The deer barely shifted its head to look at the hand. The deer nuzzled into the hand readily, looking for any modicum of protection. The deer raised its head looking at Naruto in the eyes before collapsing. Naruto grabbed hold of the young deer before it hit the ground and observed its flank to find the wounds, probably from when the bear jumped out at the deer. He couldn't tell if they were deep, so he picked up the deer while bolting for gate. Whistling Midrid flew to Naruto's shoulder while he jumped over the roots and dodged the bushes. A malnourished seven year old carrying a small deer at least half his size put terrible strain onto his body, but luckily adrenaline coupled with his regeneration was getting him through it as he headed towards the only medical vet he knew. Unknown to him the same two eyes had watch the whole scene.

Naruto rushed through the alleys heading towards the Inuzuka's clan where they had a vet, because their specialty was training ninja hounds to fight beside them in combat. Naruto hoped that they would treat the deer as they usually treated any animals, but was worried they wouldn't because Naruto brought the deer in. People beat him like usual and all the rest ignored him, like he was a ghost over someone's shoulder. They would either treat the deer or Naruto would have to steal the supplies to do it himself.

Naruto arrived the clan gates as he pounded on it. It was still the middle of the night but the deer was bleeding out and it needed help. He heard footsteps before the big door opened to reveal a young women with a veterinarians outfit on, her brown hair tied into a ponytail and the trademark Inazuka markings on her cheeks making a red fang. She looked cross as she peered out at her height growling a bit before looking down. She was about to open her mouth before she saw the deer and the state it was in. Motioning for Naruto to bring the deer inside as she led him through the courtyard to a large kennel like structure. Walking in Naruto saw lots of cages with different dogs, as he was overwhelmed with the scent of medicines and equipment.

The dogs started to bark at Naruto, or mainly the deer but Naruto just let out a growl at the threatening animals, sufficiently cowing them. Naruto was led into a room with cabinets and a work table. Setting the deer onto the table, stepping back, Naruto saw the lady walk up to the deer before giving him a pointed look. Getting the meaning, Naruto slipped outside, before closing the door. Naruto sat on one of the outside benches with his head in his hands, his fingers gripping his blonde hair tightly.

Midrid, sensing his friend's discomfort gave a soft trill before nuzzling into Naruto's cheek. Naruto smiled gratefully at Midrid before he began to wait, his foot tapping impatiently. The only other sound in the room was the clock that kept ticking. Naruto watched as the time passed, the hands going around the face of the wall clock. Naruto looks at Midrid who had fallen asleep on the bench right next to him.

Shrugging off the cloth he calls a shirt Naruto laid it on Midrid. The adrenaline rush finally calming down as he was hit with a wave of sleepiness. Naruto tried fighting it off to wait for the outcome of the deer, but succumbed to oncoming drowsiness and fell asleep.

A door sliding open woke Naruto up from his impromptu nap as his head shot over to the sound. He saw the woman walking out with a bandaged and sleeping deer behind her on the table. "She will be alright, the deer will make a full recovery." Naruto let out a huge sigh of relief at the news.

Standing up, Naruto bowed to the veterinarian, "Thank you, for saving the deer's life, you have my gratitude." Naruto rose up as he heard the young woman gasp, scared he looked at the deer wondering if something actually went wrong. "What! What is it?"

The woman pointed at Naruto as she examined him. Poking at his arms and stomach. "You have a horrible case of malnutrition." The woman ran back into the room before arriving with a plate of food forcing him to sit and giving him it.

Naruto shook his hands in front of him as he looked at the woman. "No, it's ok. I don't need the food, I'm just worried about the deer." Naruto nodded in the direction of the deer on the table.

The women gave a pointed glare at him before looking at the food. "I am Hana Inuzuka, the veterinarian here. Who are you and how did you come across the wounded deer?"

Naruto gave a small gulp at the stare before taking a small bite, hunger overtaking manners as he scarfed the rest of the food down. Looking to the side embarrassed, Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, got carried away there. My name is Naruto, no last name, or I don't know it at least. I was training, and I heard a growl so I looked in that direction and saw the deer being chased by a bear. I ran in-between them and the bear was getting ready to charge me, but Midrid swooped in and took out one of the beast's eyes. Then it started to rage, and swipe randomly before I killed it. I ran over to the deer but it collapsed, and then I saw the wound and ran her over here as fast as I could."

Hana nodded, a little shocked at the tale Naruto described. She saw his finished plate and took it away before returning and smiling at Naruto. "If you wish, you may sleep in the room with the deer."

Naruto gave a soft smile in return before walking into the room and grabbing the deer and continuing to one of the recovery rooms. Naruto settled the deer down on one of the counters before pulling a chair to the side of it. Sitting down Naruto grabbed one of the small blankets and draped it over the deer. Naruto watched as the small deer slept before putting Midrid next to the deer, so both animals slept next to each other before Naruto put his head onto his arms and swiftly fell asleep, all the excitement leaving his system.

Naruto awoke to have something wet touching his face. He opened his bleary eyes before rubbing the tiredness out of them to see an awake deer licking him. Naruto giggled a bit before petting the deer on the head. "Hey, little one, glad you are feeling better." Naruto smiled a bit as the deer nuzzled into his hand while Midrid flew up to his perch on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto looked into the cheerful eyes of the deer. Patting on the head Naruto began to think of a name for the female deer. "I know, How about Anoria?" The deer responded with another nuzzle getting another laugh out of Naruto. "I always seem to find the smart animals." Naruto looked at the green eyes of the deer that glittered back at him.

Naruto heard the door slide open behind him, as he turned around he saw another woman with really spiky unkempt hair walk in with the same markings, but she looked fiercer. She also walked alongside a big dog with an eyepatch, and a tear in one of its ears. Naruto heard the dog growl at the deer which Naruto responded back in kind growling at the dog.

The woman looked surprised before the dog burst out laughing. "I haven't been growled at since I was a pup." The scratchy voice came from the dog's maw earning a sound of recognition from Naruto.

When some hounds grow up enough with their partners they can learn to speak the same as their masters. Naruto looked at the woman before she started to introduce herself. "My name is Tsume Inuzuka, head Matriarch of the Inuzuka clan. This is my partner Kuromaru. My daughter has told me about how you saved the young deer."

Naruto nodded setting the Anoria down beside him. "How long until I can take the bandages off? Naruto looked back at the women as she stared back at him.

"Not long, a week at most." Tsume evaluated the young boy in front of her, spying the whisker marks. She looked at Kuromaru who seemed to be doing the same. She motioned to outside the compound with her head. "Hurry out, if the untrained dogs see the deer then they might go into a frenzy.

Naruto started to set out the door but stopped beside Tsume. "Tell your daughter she has my thanks." He continued his walk, his advanced hearing picking up on the conversation before he left.

"Impeccable manners for a child, isn't it Tsume?" Kuromaru's rough voice asked.

"Yes, he is well versed for a seven year old." Tsume's voice trailed off as Naruto got too far to hear. Naruto made his way back to the training ground without getting caught out by any of the civilians. Sighing in relief to be back at the clearing, Naruto looked at Anoria who stayed huddled with him. Giving a soft smile to the deer, Naruto gave her a pat on the head before going on to continue his training in chakra control.

The eyes still watching amused as he trained anticipating the fun they were soon to have.


	3. A Deer's Surprise

Naruto was sprawled out in the clearing breathing heavily, he had been at the chakra training for over a week now, steadily increasing his control. He been able to increase the amount of leaves he was able to stick upon himself to ten for a whole day. Naruto felt the soft grass tickle at the nape of his neck, as he watched his companion Midrid preen himself. Anoria was off prancing on the other side of the meadow, strangely ever since the bear incident, none of the other deer had come to the clearing. Anoria had become a permanent resident in the clearing with Naruto. Naruto had skinned the bear he had killed before leaving it to the other animals of the forest, not quite sure how to cook it.

Naruto had ventured outside the forest at times, to go into the village only to steal items. He would need to learn the other basics, and the theory behind how to using them. Stealing the books had been easy as the decrepit old man slept on the job. Stealing the ninja supplies, that had been difficult. He had to wait a few days for the shop owner to leave town before he went in through the roof to be unseen. He had made it out with some kunai, shuriken, and some ink and paper for any fuinjutsu.

Naruto had needed to be prepared for whatever his training would be, but that would all have to wait as he still had yet to try tree walking. Kurama had been sleeping a lot recently, probably just waiting until Naruto had done as he had instructed. Naruto focused on the tree had slept on his first night there. He remembered getting an image for a hand seal from Kurama when he was talking about the tree walking. Naruto made the symbol before he felt chakra start to come out of his feet. He ran up to the tree placing one foot on it before it cratered, cracks jutting out of the center. Splinters flaying from the bark as Naruto went flying backwards. Naruto sighed as he picked up some leaves and attached them to various parts of his body. Then Naruto redid the hand seal, he felt the chakra accumulate as he ran to the face of the tree once more. Naruto felt himself change perspectives as he started up the tree.

The chakra by his feet began to waver so he cut above himself with his kunai before rebounding off. Naruto studied the kunai mark mentally counting along the tree. Twelve steps, with ten leaves. Naruto felt his face droop, at how pathetic his chakra control still was. Naruto looked up at the bright sky through the slips of swaying branches. Naruto knew he had to start training physically if he was to be more agile and have more endurance. Naruto looked at his still skinny body. He had been getting better by all the rabbits Midrid brings to him during his training.

Naruto looked over at his makeshift fire, barely burning up to embers now. Naruto grabbed the lightly cooked rabbit and devoured it. Naruto had been collecting all of the rabbit skins and had the one bear skin. He had read in one of the books for beginners, that there was a jutsu that transformed your outer appearance. He would need more control first but then he could actually buy things from stores and sell the skins. Naruto leafed through the book about trap making, finding several useful ones. They wouldn't be that hard to make, with the materials he was surrounded by.

Naruto stretched out his body before going into more difficult stretches. He had found a book on physical healthiness, going over the various stretches and work out benefits. The clearing was quite large so Naruto began to jog around it. Naruto watched the forest warily as he passed by it. Never let his guard down or this forest would destroy him. Naruto had finished his fifth lap in a stumble, letting himself land flat next to Midrid. Midrid squawked at Naruto in obvious laughter. Glaring at the falcon Naruto righted himself, stretching out the muscles. Naruto picked up one of the books of Konoha's laws, reading it while he recuperated.

Naruto had finished the book by the time the moon was in the middle of the starry sky. Picking himself up Naruto resumed his tree walking making it up three more steps. He was slowly but surely going to master this. First climb up the whole tree, then lose one sustaining leaf. Rinse and repeat.

Naruto knew it was going to be his birthday in a week, glad he was nowhere in the village. That was the days the villagers hurt the most. Probably a reminder from when Kurama had attacked. Naruto laid down on the grassy meadow, idly watching as the flowers slowly shifted back and forth. Naruto saw Anoria settle next to Midrid, curling up so her head was on one of her legs. Midrid already sleeping nuzzled into the sudden warmth, bringing a smile to Naruto's face. Naruto's exhaustion was quickly catching up with him as rested on his side. Sleep soon taking over as well.

Naruto woke up to a gentle prodding, opening his eyes, He saw Anoria staring at him. Glittering green into Naruto's deep blue. Naruto yawned as he stretched, before petting Anoria on the head. Midrid landed back onto his perch of Naruto's shoulder. Naruto watched as Anoria looked at him before walking away. She turned back and stared at him intently. Naruto followed the deer through the rooted path covered in leaves and moss. They came to the mouth of a large cave, Stretching to just under the canopy, rocks seemed to sputter out of the ground in points. Anoria just bounded in as Naruto following her. He saw the soft glow of some moss, a blue radiating from there center. Naruto with his enhanced sight, and the help from the moss could easily follow Anoria.

Naruto felt the cave wall with his hand, it was damp and chipped, well worn out. The cavern still having the random pointed rocks along the walls. Naruto saw Anoria go down the winding tunnels before they approached an opening. Naruto exited the tunnel only to be blinded by light, rubbing the sudden shine out of his eyes, Naruto was surprised. Instead of the tall forest obscuring everything, Naruto saw small trees dotting meadows and hills. Flowers everywhere, poking through the grass. Puffy clouds drifting along the blue sky, with birds flying freely. He also spotted the herd of deer that he saw but there was a lot more than them. There were hundreds of deer, all walking along the meadows, with grace in their every movements. Naruto was awed, the sight before him was beautiful.

A slight nudge on his leg pulled Naruto out of his reverie, looking down to see joyful green eyes, before Anoria went prancing in one direction. Naruto continued to follow his companion, through the plenty of flowers. Naruto felt many of the deer watching him as Anoria started up a hill. Once up the hill Naruto saw a black haired kid laying down, his arms resting on behind head. Naruto heard Anoria start to munch on some grass. Naruto wasn't the only one as the kid looked over lazily, only for his eyes to widen upon glancing at Naruto. The kid returned to his calm demeanor as he watched Naruto. "How are you here? These are reserved lands to the Nara clan." The kid turned back to watch the clouds but Naruto could tell he was still following him with his eyes.

"I followed Anoria." Naruto replied nodding over to the grazing deer. "Can I join you?" A nod from the brown eyed boy, Naruto laid next to him also resting up on his arms his eyes idly tracing the moving clouds. Laying there Naruto felt the breeze rustle his hair, as his eyes soon followed Midrid flying through the air. Watching the dives and glides of his falcon, Naruto lost himself in the peace.

"Hmm, this isn't as troublesome as I thought it would be." Naruto looked over at the black chaired child before nodding. "I haven't seen that bird around before either, did it come with you?" Naruto saw the kid also watching Midrid tracing the pattern of his flying in the air.

"Yeah, he's Midrid, a Blue Falcon that found me." Naruto smiled fondly at the memory of meeting Midrid. "What do you mean by troublesome though?" Naruto looked at the boy briefly but turned away to stare at the clouds.

"I thought it would be troublesome, because other kids don't like to just lay and stare at clouds. They just start talking nonstop." Naruto gave a grunt of agreement. A silence overcame the two children as they laid down next to each other. Both dancing through their own thoughts. "I'm Shikamaru Nara."

"Naruto, no last name, I think." Naruto looked over at his new acquaintance before feeling Anoria curl up between them. Naruto liked this place, it was peaceful, calm and quiet. He loved it. "Am I allowed to come back here?" Naruto asked calmly, but he knew that he would be desperate to be back after this.

Shikamaru looked at Naruto before thinking in silence. "I don't see anything wrong with it. As long as you don't do anything to the deer." Naruto liked being in Shikamaru's presence, he was calm. His laziness was a facade, he could see it. In his eyes when he looked at him, an analytical mind waiting for something to puzzle him so he could work it out. The other deer started coming up the hill sleeping next to the two boys. He could feel Shikamaru watching him. The gaze on him as he pet his comrade Anoria. "Friends?"

Naruto glanced at Shikamaru, mouth dry at the Nara's question. He saw the hand held up in a fist, Naruto felt his eyes water before he smiled a small real smile. Naruto nodded bumping his fist into Shikamaru's. Another silence befell them as they listened to the sounds of the breathing deer. The howling of the wind overhead, letting a cold breeze sweep through the clearing. Naruto watched as Midrid landed on his chest and fell asleep, tired from his flying. Naruto watched the clouds float along the current, from the shade of the tree. Falling asleep from the peaceful atmosphere.

Naruto woke to something land on his face. Opening his eyes to a grey sky covered in clouds, draining themselves of their excess water. Looking to the side he saw Anoria waking up and Shikamaru beginning to stand. Naruto did the same, as Midrid swooped onto his shoulder. Shikamaru looked around, as all the other deer were missing. "Don't you have to go to your parents?"

Naruto looked at Shikamaru before his eyes turned downcast. "No I'm an orphan, I'll probably just walk around for a bit." Naruto looked up watching the rain fall onto his face. Petting Anoria, before patting of his clothes that were just strips of cloth. Barley a shirt but enough for his pants.

Shikamaru held his hand out. "Come on, we'll head to my compound." Naruto shook a bit from the cold' but he didn't want to get his new friend in trouble with his parents because of him.

Naruto looked down at his feet, taking a deep breath. "No, it's alright, you're parents probably wouldn't want me to be there. You would just get into trouble." Naruto was about to turn until he felt a hand grab his. Looking up in shock at the brown eyed boy, who started pulling him along.

"I'm going to be in trouble anyway for sleeping until it rained, that troublesome woman is overbearing. Might as well have a friend to hide behind. Naruto saw the glance sent his way. The comforting feeling extended when he saw Shikamaru's eyes. The kindness in the brown orbs, put a smile onto Naruto's face as he nodded to the black haired boy.

Naruto was lost in his thoughts being led by Shikamaru, he didn't notice they were at the door to the largest house of the compound. Both boys were drenched from the rain, water dripping from their hair. Shikamaru knocked onto the oak door, to hear footsteps start to rush to the door. The door slammed open to be met with an older women in a pink blouse holding a frying pan. "Shikamaru Nara where have you been!" Naruto stared into the woman's dark eyes as she soon spotted him. "Who is this?

Naruto gave a small bow at the waist while shaking thinking she didn't like him, just like the rest. While Shikamaru studied the curious display of his friend, he responded for him. "This is Naruto, a friend I met while cloud watching. He said he's an orphan, so I invited him here to get out of the rain." Naruto observed his friend who looked bored, mentally thanking him.

"Ok Naruto, I'm Yoshino, I will get some towels so you two can dry off." Yoshino said gently before heading back into the house. "Shikaku, visitor at the door! Both boys heard her yell while they stood outside.

"Thanks Shikamaru." Naruto scanned out at the clouds past his wet hair that clung to his eyes. Surveying the sky for anything that could tell when the storm would end. He didn't see any.

"No problem, you seemed nervous." Naruto gazed at Shikamaru to find him staring at him. Naruto looked away and into the house to see a man walking toward them. He had the same black hair as Shikamaru with the same eye color, but his eyes seemed haunted. A look only people in wars had. He was older, and had two scars on the right side of his face.

The man looked down upon Naruto and Shikamaru studying them curiously. "Hello, my name is Shikaku Nara, Head of the Nara clan." Naruto bowed to him as well, trembling a bit which both Nara's didn't miss. Yoshino came back from inside the house and gave both boys the towels to dry of which they did.

"Dinner, will begin shortly, first we will have to get Naruto out of those filthy scraps. Naruto looked up wide eyed, shaking his hand in front of him.

"No, no that will be ok. I don't want to intrude." The stern glare Yoshino pinned him with showed how serious she was. Starting with his shirt he began to undress, revealing his under fed body, to the Nara's. He heard Yoshino gasp and the elder Nara growl, while he looked away embarrassed spotting Shikamaru having wide eyes.

Yoshino handed him the other clothes before looking at Shikaku. "I'm going to go see if the Akamichi's will come over for dinner and bring their special food. He needs help if he is to regain the lost mass." Shikaku nodded at his wife as she ran out of the house.

Naruto had his head down holding onto the clothes listlessly, tracing the floor tiles with his toe. He felt a rough hand grab his shoulder making him involuntarily flinch remembering the night a week ago. Another hand ruffled his blonde hair making him look up at the Shikaku. He smiled warmly at Naruto, before kneeling to be on level height with him. "Hey, it's alright, it's not your fault. We will take care of you alright."

Naruto nodded to the man before looking at the clothes in his hands. A simple black shirt with a dark blue stripe, pants that were also dark blue but didn't minimalize movement, and blue shoes that revealed the toes and wrapped around his ankles. Naruto quickly dawned the clothes before looking around at the room around him. There were potted plants in the corners, pictures hanging on the tan colored walls, and a coat rack holding two vests. The interior rug was a deep red with brown tassels. It felt very homey to him.

Naruto heard the door open and saw Yoshino with three other people. Shikamaru walked up next to Naruto, and pointed at each of the people. "That is Choza Akimichi, Head of the Akamichi clan." The man had a large mane of red hair that spiked out near the tips of it. He was plumper than others and had two purple markings on his jaw that curled up to his nose. He also had the kanji for food written on the back of his shirt. "She is Mara Akamichi, the wife of Choza." Another plum person who had earrings on and orange eyeliner accentuating her eyes. "Finally, my other friend Choji Akamichi. A tip for you, never call any Akamichi fat." Naruto saw Shikamaru have a shiver run down his back and nodded. He examined Choji seeing a young boy with spiky light brown hair, and two red swirls on his cheeks.

Naruto watched as they brought in tray after tray of food, standing in awe of all the food they brought. The smell that wafted through the air standing on his toes. Naruto was excited to be able to eat with his friend's family, and have an actual good meal. Midrid gave a squawk into Naruto's ear at being forgotten. Naruto patted Midrid on the head to calm him before finding Anoria lying on the Nara's couch. Bringing the deer, Naruto followed the Nara's into the kitchen. They sat around the long table, Naruto finding a spot next to Shikamaru.

Anoria laid down beside him while Midrid sat on his shoulder. The food was served, and everyone started dishing up. Naruto waited until they were done to get a small plate but was surprised when a large plate ended up in front of him with a very large heaping. Naruto looked at Shikamaru who had dished up the plate. "The Akamichi food is really good at helping malnutrition, they are the masters of food in our village, and great ninja."

Naruto nodded at the reasoning. As Nauto looked at the food, he picked off some of the leaves and gave it to Anoria, while simultaneously giving some meat to Midrid. Naruto ate as slowly as he could but gave into hunger as he started to speedup. The adults watched him eat a bit before continuing themselves. Shikaku looked at his son, while swallowing the leftover food in his mouth. "So, Shikamaru where did you meet your new friend." Shikaku started to take a drink of his juice to get the remaining food clear of his throat.

Shikamaru smirked and motioned for Naruto and Choji to look at his father. "You know the usual, in the meadows in the lands holding the Nara forest." Shikamaru watched satisfied as his father spat out his drink. Choji had his plate in his hands to avoid the spray, while Naruto looked on amused. Shikaku continued to cough as Yoshino glared at the two Nara's.

Shikaku was finally able to regain his breath and looked at his son. "How did he get in our forests? Shikaku swapped his gaze between his son and Naruto. Not drinking anything just in case.

"He walked in." Shikamaru continued to eat while Shikaku just stared at him. Not moving, watching his son.

Naruto watched the back and forth before catching Shikamaru's attention. They traded looks before he spoke. "I think you broke him." Shikamaru laughed a bit before waving a hand in front of Shikaku's face, much to the amusement of the visitors.

"Troublesome. Are you not just joking?" Shikaku asked rubbing his temples at how someone, a kid no less just walked into their forest. They did actually have spirits in the forest that redirected invaders or trespassers.

"Yes, no joke he just walked up to me, and when I asked he said he followed his deer Anoria." Shikamaru patted the head of said young deer before looking at Naruto. "How did you get this deer so tame anyway?"

Naruto looked startled from being included in the conversation, finished the last of his food quickly. Petting Midrid's feathers before thinking. "Well she was with another deer herd that's in your forest now. They came by this clearing, and we connected eyes a couple times, but then one point she was attacked by a bear and I saved her life, running her to a vet."

"Hmm, alright then. I will teach you to play the flute later. Helps attract the deer, that's what we do when we need to gather them. Want to play shogi, since I'm pretty sure my mom is going to keep you here for the night, probably force you to come over other nights as well." Naruto looked at Shikamaru, excited about learning the flue but tilted his head in confusion when he got to shogi. Shikamaru noticed this and sighed out. "Troublesome. I'll teach you, come on."

Naruto followed Shikamaru into his room looking around it. It looked simple, a large bed with a ceiling fan. A desk pushed up against the wall with a chair to the side. A bookshelf for various scrolls. He watched as Shikamaru walked over to one of his closets, to pull out a small game board with various pieces with written kanji on them.

Naruto watched as Shikamaru sat down and motioned for him to sit. Naruto did as Choji walked in, behind him Anoria. Choji sat to the side of the board. "My parent said I could stay over tonight." Shikamaru nodded as he started to set each of the pieces.

Naruto felt Anoria settle her head into his lap while Midrid fluttered down to settle on top of Anoria. Naruto watched fixated as Shikamaru explained how each piece moved along the board and that the objective of the game was to take the other players king. Naruto nodded as they started the game. The first round took about an hour but Shikamaru won. "Again."

Another match, it took longer but Shikamaru was once again the winner, but he had to try a bit more. "Again." Shikamaru smiled slightly at Naruto's determination. They played again and the same outcome but again longer. They played over and over again, each match taking progressively more time, way into the night, the moon visible through the blinds. Naruto had come close several times but the Nara won every match.

Shikamaru groaned, as he fell back onto his bed after cleaning the game up. "That's the most I've had to think in a long while." Shikamaru faced the ceiling with his eyes closed.

Choji sat in the chair by desk backwards so his arms were on the backrest. "Yeah, Naruto came close many times but couldn't beat you Shikamaru."

Naruto looked at Shikamaru in exasperation. "You had so many contingency plans it wasn't funny. That was hard. I'll win sometime. I know it."

"I wouldn't be surprised Naruto, you did well for your first time. Only my father has beat me, I will beat him someday though."Shikamaru covered his eyes with his arm to block out the moonlight that was streaming in. Soon gentle snoring was coming out of the young Nara's mouth.

Choji giggled at the noise while he grabbed a blanket from the closet and covered Shikamaru. As he grabbed two more he addressed Naruto. "Hey we can be friends too, right Naruto?" Holding out one of the blankets to the blonde haired kid.

Naruto smiled and accepted the blanket. "Of course, Choji." He smiled as he watched Choji start to fall asleep on the floor. Naruto made sure that Midrid was sleeping well curled up with Anoria, on the bottom of Shikamaru's bed. Naruto stretched out while giving off a tired yawn. He leaned against one of the dark walls setting the soft blanket over his lap. Naruto once more looked at his new friends, The Nara and the Akamichi. He was glad that he could have friends, and he would protect them. Naruto let sleep take him as he gazed at his friends.


	4. The Only Day

Naruto stood outside of the building. To his sides were Shikamaru and Choji, it was going to be their first day in the academy. Naruto had turned eight a few months ago, celebrating at the Nara's household. Naruto smiled remembering the giant party. Naruto was actually scared when they popped up and yelled surprise. He had ducked for cover, with Midrid doing the same. Anoria seemed unaffected just walking back out to the yard to graze. After quite a few embarrassed apologies from both sides the party began. They had colorful streamers decorating the rafters, small boxes with intricate bows, and a cake with brilliant frosting painting it. Naruto had fun at his first ever party. He had gotten more clothes from the Nara's, and food packages from the Akamichi clan. Shikamaru had gotten Naruto more books hearing about his independent training, Naruto still hadn't told Shikamaru where he was training so he didn't go exploring. Choji had gotten Naruto a wooden flute of his own so he could listen to Shikamaru and Naruto practicing. It had probably been one of the best days of his life.

Naruto shook his head clearing his thoughts. He had been working with Kurama in the few past months and he had been improving. He could easily tree walk now, and could water walk decently enough. He found he couldn't do any Genjutsu, until he improved his control even more. Luckily Kurama could dispel any illusions that Naruto was trapped in. Naruto was getting along in Ninjutsu well. He could perform a Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu but kept it a secret, he only cared to learn it because he would need ungodly amounts of control to perform the regular clone. He could perform the Henge, he had been able to sell the skins of the animals he had skinned for some decent Ryo, and the Substitution Jutsu had been useful as well. Taijutsu was a tricky area, it wasn't that he was bad at it, just that he still needed more training and he didn't have any styles to practice in, no katas to perfect.

Naruto found he had a specialty in trapping, easily making traps covering the training ground. He had found out earlier that the training ground was called the Forbidden Forest, and he could understand why. He still lived there but he also lived in the Nara compound with Shikamaru. Shikamaru trained with him when he wasn't in the forest. They used the ink and paper that Naruto had acquired to practice Fuinjutsu, Naruto, it seemed was a prodigy in the area, easily spotting the different seals and memorizing them. Shikamaru learnt the basics and proceeded slower than Naruto did much to his muttered grumblings. Naruto had still yet to beat Shikamaru at a game of Shogi to his chagrin.

Naruto remembered speaking to Kurama about acting like an idiot in the academy. Naruto was apprehensive about the idea of seeming like a dolt in front of the class. Kurama had assured him that it would be well worth it. He had to get the worst grades in the class, fail at everything, be a complete clown, and to be seen as an incompetent fool. A disgrace of a ninja. If he did he would be paired with the best of the class, for both the boys and the girls. It did seem like a good idea in idea in theory, but in practice would be way more difficult. He finally acquiesced to the fox's plan.

Now looking down at himself Naruto really didn't want to go through with this. He was wearing a jumpsuit with really bright shade of gaudy orange anda blue stripe running through and around it. He really wished that he had fought against the idea, because he looked like a walking ninja target. Naruto sighed deeply as he looked at Shikamaru. Only Shikamaru and Choji knew of the plan, they just had to make sure they didn't attack someone for bad mouthing him. Shikamaru saw the quick look from Naruto. "Are you sure you want to do this Naruto?"

Naruto gave a soft smile at his friend's thoughtfulness and nodded. "Too many kids saw me already to turn back now." He joked. Putting on a face wide grin that both Shikamaru and Choji could tell was fake as Naruto preferred the smaller more private smiles. Reserving them for the people he knew he could trust. Naruto sighed a bit through his teeth, bringing a hand through his hair. His eyes visibly dulled a bit at having to act. This was going to be an annoying four years, he could feel it. He looked apologetically at Shikamaru before eyeing the people moving passed them. "I'm going to be Hokage someday! Believe it! You will have to respect me, you'll see." Naruto watched as people stopped near him. "You'll all see!"

The crowd hurried away from him after his impromptu speech. "Troublesome, you ok Naruto? That seemed like it hurt you." Shikamaru brought a hand up to his spiky ponytail while looking at the clouds. Choji seemed to share his predicaments as he nodded filling his mouth with chips. Naruto understood that an Akamichi's diet was to help their techniques in battle, but others didn't.

Naruto sighed again feeling like he was going to be doing that a lot. "Yeah, I'm going to hate this." Naruto looked at both his friends wishing he had his companions here. Midrid and Anoria were out at the compound as you weren't allowed to have pets at the academy. Ninja dogs were an exception to that rule as the dog and owner had to make a bond to excel in combat. Naruto walked past the trees and into the halls. The halls were packed with other students trying to find their classrooms. Naruto stayed hidden somehow among the ruckus slipping past the kids. He was going to be stuck with these people for four years. Making it to his class Naruto watched the students while entering the class room. Eight of them were clan heirs to take over their clans at maturity. The rest were just civilians hoping for glory, recognition, or power. They would usually be the first ones out of the academy, or the ones to fail the gennin test. Or they could even fail the after gennin test if they made it that far.

Naruto sat down in the back row scrutinizing each of the heirs. Nara Shikamaru, Naruto's friend and comrade. The Nara family can control shadows with their techniques, good for support and stalling with an analytical mind that can come up with a thousand plans at a moment's notice. Akamichi Choji, Naruto's other friend and comrade. The Akamichi's have the ability to enlarge their body for combat, good for taijutsu, also they are good teammates to have as they carry nutritional food for the team that doesn't slow them down later. Hyuuga Hinata, a shy girl of the Hyuuga clan. The Hyuuga's have a Doujutsu that allows them to see the chakra points inside of another person making them able to strike the points with their own chakra to overload the point or shut it off completely, the Byakugan. They also could see almost three hundred sixty degrees around themselves and at a high distance making them ideal trackers.

Inuzuka Kiba, sister of heir Inuzuka Hana, specializes with their ninja hounds performing jutsu with them. They also have an increased scent of smell allowing them to be trackers as well as good brawlers. Yamanaka Ino, their family techniques allow them to transfer their soul into another target making for better fights or hostage situations, but the body is left in a coma like sleep, dangerous if the enemy is anywhere nearby. They can also mind walk to read peoples mind, making them ideal interrogators. Their most usefull skill is being able to link multiple minds together, working as great com relays, able to relay orders at haste.

Aburame Shino, houses insects in his body like every other Aburame, giving the beetles housing and chakra in return for the use of them in techniques in combat using the beetles to suck the chakra out of others bodies. They are too good trackers sending out the insects to scout ahead before returning relaying the surroundings. They can also be used to send messages across battlefields. Haruno Sakura, their clan only passed down a dual spirit were they have another personality that only they can hear. It is good to make sure that if the main body is controlled the secondary spirit can still fight the manipulator.

Finally Uchiha Sasuke, the last living loyal Uchiha. Passing down the Sharingan, another Doujutsu, but the Sharingan had a tier system. It could only be activated during a life threatening event. It would turn their eyes red and have one tomo. It would make the user perceive time easier and allow them to react the right way. The next two tomo's would do much of the same thing but would cause much less of a strain on the user. They could also copy techniques using their ability as long as they weren't inherent such as the Mokuton bloodline of the first. They could copy a Jutsu as long as they see the handsigns for it and can match the flow of chakra from each sign. The next tier is if they kill their best friend, feeling intense emotional trauma activating the Mangakyo Sharingan. They can do much with it as make unquenchable flames, a shield and weapon, or Genjutsu they can use just by looking into their eyes. The problem was that overusing a technique from the Sharingan would slowly damage the user's eyes turning the user blind. The last tier allows them to get around the damaging affects by implanting an Uchiha's Mangakyo into another Uchiha who has Mangakyo will give them the Eternal Mangeko Sharingan, The final tier allowing them to the perfect forms of their attacks without the drawbacks of blindness. Unluckily Uchiha Itachi massacred the clan in a night leaving Sasuke, his younger brother as the sole survivor, and Itachi as a traitor, the last Uchihas.

Naruto refocused onto the class as the teacher walked in. "Hello class, I am Iruka, and I will be your teacher." The class quieted down to get ready for their first lesson. The teacher started calling off names of the students in alphabetical order. When he got to Sasuke's name the girls in the class swooned, except for Hinata who seemed to be staring off in space? Once Iruka reached the end of the list, he called Naruto. Taking a deep breath Naruto jumped onto the desk. "I'm Naruto and I'm going to be the next Hokage, believe it!" Naruto stood there as the other students snickered at him before Iruka motioned for him to sit down which Naruto gladly did except he didn't show it.

Iruka pointed to the board as he started to explain the story behind the founding of Konoha, and the war between the Uchiha and Senju clans. Naruto looked around only to see the Sakura was paying attention to the speech. The other kids were either talking or throwing papers around. Naruto saw the some of the other heirs also paying attention though, no doubt not to get in trouble. Kiba was talking but Naruto saw Sasuke looking out the window probably brooding, but losing your clan in one night by being murdered by your brother and then being tortured by the same brother probably does that to someone. Naruto spied Shikamaru resting his head on top of his arms, slowly dozing off.

Naruto thought he had the right idea also going to sleep at his desk. Naruto found himself in his mindscape. Kurama and he usually did this now so he could train in his sleep. Naruto walked himself over to the cage to find the fox sleeping. Giving a sigh Naruto sat down, on the grass. Instead of the giant broken down sewer, Naruto had become impartial to clearings and meadows. Changing his mindscape had taken many nights of patience and slow changing. He had morphed the fox's cage into a hill top in the shade of a very large tree, if the fox attacked him, the tree would wrap around Kurama while the mountain swallowed him, but other than that Kurama could just walk around as he pleased. The sewer water becoming a meadow full of flowers with a single stream flowing through it, the walls had turned into a giant forest one could get lost in. The roof became a perpetual night sky, the moon giving everything a dazzling glow. The stars dotting the sky as the clouds did a loop overhead. They would just move along far until they were out of sight and appear along the other side. He had been able to make it the mindscape have a chilling breeze that flew the clearing. The leaves flying off some of the branches to swirl in sight before landing delicately. He was also lucky that he was able to picture things as well as he could because there were deer that pranced around the starry meadow, in full sight their coat of fur giving off an angelic sheen. The little burrows that the foxes darted out moving in fast blurs wrestling each other to the ground before running into the woods. The soft chirping of the birds that flew through the sky in pairs, swirling around each other in a beautiful dance of grace.

Naruto loved it in his own mind, each of these beautiful things could also respond as a defense against any danger such as the mind walkers. Naruto walked over to one of the trees picking up one of the kunai of the ground from the small pile. Collecting some of the fallen leaves, Naruto stuck them to himself, before starting towards the tree. Running up it Naruto made it up to the top. Naruto was lucky any practice nigh physical activity would transfer to his own body. He would run up and down the tree refining his chakra control until he woke up. It was the only way to gain more practice without spamming a lot of clones to practice with him. Sure he would get the memories, but Naruto did not want the headache that accompanied it. Naruto continued his exercising until he felt something impact his head.

Naruto knew he was just injected out of his mindscape from the intruding object. Opening his bleary eyes Naruto saw the eraser that had hit him. Glaring at the offending object Naruto became aware at the other students giggling at Shikamaru and him. Up at the front of the class room was a glaring Iruka. "Shikamaru and Naruto." Iruka reprimanded. "What was the answer to the question I just asked?" Iruka stared at them impatiently waiting for an answer.

Naruto dawning his mask of stupidity answered first. "I don't know Iruka-sensei, I was asleep. You Shikamaru?" Naruto turned to his friend with a mock interested face. Shikamaru answered with a half shrug, probably too much work for a full shrug.

Iruka sighed at their tom foolery before giving a malicious grin scaring the students but intriguing Naruto. "Pop quiz." Iruka gathered the sheets of paper off of his desk, passing out to the students as Naruto's head hit the table in a groan. He would have to purposely fail every single question. This would be a lot harder than he had thought it would. Naruto glanced at the sheet in front of him. He would have to be prankster, and an idiot. He read the instructions clearly before his eyes widened on the last sentence. Naruto let out a loud yell while standing up in fake triumph. Naruto sat back down not acknowledging any of the questioning stares. Answer each of the question in your own words. Naruto could just write chicken scratch and it could be considered right and wrong at the same time. He underlined the sentence before writing things randomly. Waiting for the bell Naruto sat in his seat, wondering if he needed to prank anyone, he was lucky he trained in how to set up nonlethal traps. He was sure he wouldn't need it but he had been wrong before. This was just another time.

The bell sounded shaking Naruto out of his reverie. Getting up Naruto approached Iruka in the thrall of the other kids slipping his paper into the basket unnoticed. Naruto made it out of the classroom and into the hallway were he waved at Shikamaru and Choji, before heading into the opposite direction. Naruto left the building and headed into the courtyard to eat his lunch that Yoshino had packed for him. Naruto watched impassively as three boys walked in front of him. The one in the middle, the leader of the pack sneered at Naruto. "Whats this, a little kiddie eating his lunch his mother packed him. Just give it up kid, you will never become a ninja."

Naruto looked at him bored. "My mother is dead, dad too." Naruto took another bite out of his sandwich passively as he idly leaned back into the tree. That threw the bullies off track for a bit as they thought of another insult.

"Oh so your parents didn't want a child like you so they went and died huh." Naruto didn't move but momentarily agreed inside. He felt himself grow angry as these kids bullied him for probably no reason. "What? Was it the whisker marks, is that why they left you?" Naruto looked up idly taking another bite of his sandwich before looking away. The kid took a step towards him slapping the sandwich out of his hand before grabbing his shirt. "Look at me when I talk to you scum."

Naruto pinned him with an uninterested stare. "Well I'm looking at you, and I don't like what I see." Naruto glanced at the bully's companions before continuing. "Sorry I'm interested in girls, you should ask your buddies if you need help down there." Naruto watched as the bully grew redder before stumbling over his words. Then Naruto felt a fist hit his cheek, his back colliding with the bark of the tree. It didn't really hurt compared to the villager's idea of torture. Naruto just cocked his head to the side. "Huh, so that's all you got. Knew you were overcompensating for something." Naruto nodded downwards before a kick collided with his gut forcing him to cough up a bit.

"Shut up scum, you're nothing, your parents didn't want you, no one wants you." The bully grinned a demented grin as he stared down upon Naruto as prey. The bully kicked him in the gut once more.

Naruto coughed up again before peering at the bully, really wondering why he wanted to protect the people like him. "Really, back to my parents, one tracked mind there, don't yeah?" The other kids had enough and wanted a piece of the action started to come at Naruto. Naruto braced for the attack, it wouldn't hurt but it would be annoying. The attackers stopped in their tracks. Looking up Naruto noticed one of them had a giant fist around him. Naruto saw that the other two boys had there shadow extending towards the one of the round corners of the school.

"You really shouldn't attack a person three on one, it's troublesome." A cool voice cut through the air directly behind the boys causing them to shiver. Shikamaru walked around the boys standing on one side of Naruto. His hands were hidden in his pockets as he leaned against the base of the tree. Choji came around the other side, his arm sticking out holding the last boy while the others held his barbeque chips. "Now you will leave or you know what it's like to fight a shadow user teamed up with an Akamichi." Shikamaru spoke darkly glaring at each of the boys his eyes smoldering with anger. Naruto watched Shikarmaru and Choji and knew why he protected people.

The boy stuck in Choji's grasp nodded frantically, before getting let go. He motioned for the others to follow him. Once they were a little further away the leader called back. "You will never be Hokage, needing your friends as shields, scum." Shikamaru sent one of his shadow tendrils out attaching it to the boy next to the leader miming a punch in his direction hitting nothing but air. The kid that was attached to the tendril was forced to turn and punch the leader, hitting him square in the face.

Shikamaru released the tendril, as Naruto stood up. Naruto looked at the sky watching the clouds drift along. "Hokage's know when to rely on companions, and not to burden everything himself." Glancing at his friends Naruto nodded. "Thanks, posing as weak, I had to let them at me." Naruto watched them for a bit. "You should probably get going, don't want to be seen with me after all." Naruto gave his fake grin before a sharp crack rang through the courtyard.

Naruto looked on in shock at Shikamaru who still had his hand raised. "Naruto, we are all friends. You heard what you just said, right? Don't rely on just yourself, let us carry some of the burden. You have to act weak, we don't. You can let us protect you." Shikamaru had tears running down his face gripping Naruto's shoulders. Shikamaru and Naruto had grown to be best friends, since Naruto had started living with him in his room. Naruto saw Choji nod along with what Shikamaru was saying.

Naruto rested his head down, feeling a breeze flow through his hair as he looked back at Shikamaru's face. "Thanks Shikamaru, Choji. I'm sorry." Naruto gave his soft smile, while Shikamaru backed up wiping the tears from his face. Choji held up his hand in a fist. Shikamaru added his fist next to Choji's while Naruto connected his fist to theirs.

Unknown to them Iruka saw everything that happened starting from when the bullies came. He had started for the group when Naruto had been hit but stopped when he saw Choji pulling Shikamaru back who had a downright murderous expression. Jumping into a tree Iruka had seen the rest unfold and smiled happily at his students although a little confused at Naruto's words at why he had to act weak, that he knew the real reasons to be Hokage but spouted off completely different ones. Iruka went back into the class room to think and wait for the class to come in.

Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji all entered the classroom after the rest of the mob. They sat in the same chairs as last time waiting for Iruka to start talking. Iruka walked up to the front of the room with another instructor. "Class this is Mizuki and he will be helping me instruct the classes. We will be heading outside to practice, a spar will allow us to see where you all rank up at now. You will be facing either Mizuki or I. Naruto made eye contact with Mizuki and saw it. The ill hidden disgust and loathing, Naruto looked to the side at Shikamaru who seemed to have caught it to. Naruto had been teaching Shikamaru how to see through people's masks and find their true feeling. Shikamaru took to it like a fish to water learning many different masks people wore. Naruto couldn't even hide things from his best friend any more. He would know if he was hiding something.

The class filtered out into the courtyards where there was circles drawn in the dirt. They would do each student in order and give them to each sensei to spar with to see how long they could keep up. Sasuke got the best time of two minutes twenty four seconds. Naruto waited watching Shikamaru and Choji get paired up with Iruka. His name was finally called and he got into the ring with Miziuki. Mizuki had hidden anticipation and glee at fighting Naruto swirling in his eyes.

Naruto looked at Iruka. "So it's right when you get out of the circle, and you aren't allowed back in, right? Naruto watched the sky seemingly disinterested but keeping an eye on Mizuki who seemed to be getting impatient.

Iruka nodded as he started the timer. Mizuki dashed foreword his palm jutting outwards aiming for Naruto's sternum, while Naruto had started falling backwards after a small hop landing on his back outside the ring, Mizuki never touching him. "Sorry, I fell out, guess it's over for me. It's ok though a Hokage never surrenders, I'll do it next time!" Naruto shouted in his false cheer.

"Less than two seconds." Choji said but patted Naruto on the back. "It's alright, you'll do better next time." Choji smiled encouragingly at Naruto

Naruto shook his head before leaning in close to Choji, his mouth by his ear to whisper. "You didn't see into Mizuki's eyes. He had wanted to hurt me." Realization dawned in Choji's eyes. Naruto nodded solemnly, unaware Iruka had been listening in.

Iruka turned to look at Mizuki to see him seething at Naruto. Iruka would have to make sure that he tested Naruto personally in his skills or he would never get a good read on his student, Naruto had noticed something the teacher was supposed to notice. Teachers were supposed to protect the student. "Alright class, that's enough for today. I will see you tomorrow." Iruka headed back into the school, while the other kids began there walk home. Naruto was about to walk out when Sasuke walked in front of him. "Hey dobe, you couldn't even last ten seconds in the spars, how are you going to become a ninja that way." Sasuke looked down on him arrogantly with his arms across his chest.

"I don't know, work and train, all I can do at least, not like the spars meant anything other than to get are abilities before they actually teach us anything." Naruto looked away uninterested before walking around him. Naruto felt a hand grip his shoulder roughly, Naruto half turned lazily looking at the offending object.

"Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you dobe." Sasuke hissed imperiously.

Naruto shook his shoulder out of Sasuke's grasp. "I already did." Naruto walked out of the courtyard onto the street. Naruto began walking down to the Forbidden Forest idly watching the clouds float by before he was paralyzed, not feeling anything.

Panicking Naruto tried to move only to calm down when he heard a voice. "Nope you're coming home, I'm not getting grilled by that troublesome woman by myself. Naruto laughed as he was turned around by Shikamaru, His shadow forcing Naruto to follow him down the path to the complex. Naruto loved his friends, and he would protect them like they protect him.


	5. Teamwork Failures

Naruto was walking with Shikamaru down to the academy in blissful silence. It had been four years since they had taken their first steps into the academy. Four years of hell, being a class clown, an idiot, and it was exhausting. Shikamaru had grown a lot since they were eight. They were both twelve, Shikamaru had his hair tied up in a spiky ponytail, wore a green lined mesh T-shirt, with a short sleeved grey jacket that had green edges. On both of his sleeves and back, a circle with a line through it was marked on the clothing. He wore dark pants with a ninja pouch tied to his right thigh, and plain blue sandals. Shikamaru and Naruto also wore one hoop earring that Shikamaru's father gave them on opposite sides, the left for Shikamaru and the right for Naruto. Shikamaru always looked bored or lazy, his narrow eyes drifting off, right until someone insulted or attacked Naruto for his pranks, then hell hath no wrath like shadow scorn. Naruto was sort of scared of Shikamaru when he went into protective mode.

In all four years throughout the academy only one person had known that Naruto was faking outside of Shikamaru and Choji, Iruka sensei. The second day class had started, Iruka had Mizuki take the class over while he had a talk with Naruto outside. Iruka had told Naruto he was going to give him a special test and he actually had to use his real ability on every part. Naruto at first disagreed saying as long as he could stay dead last he'd be fine, as any test would bump up his score. Iruka had promised Naruto he would keep Naruto's actual skill secret and off the record, only if Naruto passed the test. Naruto had agreed, thankful that at least one of the teachers would know that he wasn't the idiot that he tried to pass himself off as. Naruto had aced all the tests, going through each of the three standard jutsu except the Shadow Clone as he had to do the Multi Shadow Clone. He had told Iruka that he had seen a shinobi practicing it in one of the fields. He had gone through each of the tests easily scoring an easy pass. Iruka promised him that he would pass at the end of the four years and that he would only put in the record what he showed in class.

Naruto and Shikamaru had made it to the academy, waiting at the gates for their other friend Choji. Choji had changed as well. He still had his robust physique, to use his clan jutsu. He wore a light green shirt covered by his green haori that had the kanji for food on the back, and black shorts that also had his ninja pouch. He also had hoop earrings given to him by his father, and a white scarf that he tied so one side fell over his clothes. Choji was probably the gentlest person Naruto had ever met. Always helping out butterflies or refusing to spar with friends. Naruto had to fight him once, and Choji kept refusing so Naruto told Iruka to start it, Naruto stepped out of the ring telling everyone Choji beat him in a second. Choji had been so happy that he didn't have to fight.

Naruto had grown as tall as Shikamaru, having eaten well and been training for four years straight. Naruto had that his control allowed him to cast minor Genjutsu, but that was as far as he was getting with his massive reserves. His Ninjutsu was excellent, as he had Kurama's knowledge to call upon. Kurama had helped him many times as he had been practicing, often improving him as he went along. Naruto had become an excellent trapper, often making traps that could kill any inhabitants of the forest. He had to rig the traps to be able to let deer, and blue falcons pass as those were the only animals he didn't want to end up slaughtering. He was able to survive in Forbidden Forest for as long as he was in there, and he had the whole forest littered with his traps. He had also gotten into poison making, dabbling in herbs to make healing salves. His Taijutsu, was still questionable, He was good at brawling by being quick and precise, but he still hadn't found a style that quite suited him. Naruto's only skill that he didn't feel like he actually work on was Fuinjutsu. He had used his clones because he didn't want to spend years trying to master them. A year of thousands of clones working on the same thing every day really gave Naruto headaches. He had felt like he cheated, not really doing what he was supposed to gain by training.

Being a seal master did have its perks though. It allowed him to design many traps that relied on seals to implement soundless activations. Naruto also had used a gravity seal on himself to increase his speed, using that for four years, increasing it every week strained him. Naruto also had seals on his lower back that constantly sapped tiny amounts of his chakra until they were full, so Naruto could release them at any time to get back his lost chakra if he needed a refill in a fight.

A pebble hit Naruto's head, snapping him out of his thoughts to see Choji looking at him worried and Shikamaru holding another pebble. Naruto sighed, before starting to enter the academy. Shikamaru and Choji flanked him unconsciously, having done the same thing the past four years. Naruto glanced up at the clear sky, the deep blue shining brightly. Naruto wished there were clouds in the sky, Shikamaru and he had been cloud watching so many times, and it was intuitive for Naruto to look up when he was bored. They entered the room, taking a look at the thrall of students chatting amicably with each other no doubt exited for their graduation into ninja hood. Only a few seemed like they were actually ready for their duties, namely the clan heirs.

All of them had changed drastically, Sakura and Ino had become flocking fan girls to Sasuke who continued to brood in a corner. Shino sat quietly by himself, waiting for the teacher to come in. Kiba was bragging boisterously about what he would do as a ninja. Hinata was quietly mumbling to herself. Naruto stopped his quick scan and went to his seat as Iruka came. "Alright class, it is time for your test to see if you prove yourselves worthy. You will need to be able to use the three basic jutsu effectively." Iruka began to roll call people into another room, Naruto idly counted as he saw people enter either with a head band or without one. Naruto already knew his team, Sakura and Sasuke. He had pretended to have a crush on her during the last four years, luckily she had her eyes on her Sasuke.

Naruto was shook from his thoughts as heard his name from the other room. Gliding to the other room, Naruto entered to see Iruka and Mizuki. "Alright Naruto, do the Henge." Naruto nodded before transforming into a perfect replica of Iruka. "A Substitution." Naruto switched places with Iruka without leaving any smoke, a hard trick but easy once mastered. Iruka got swapped back to his desk before continuing. "Finally, the Clone Jutsu, you need at least three to pass." Naruto felt a small Genjutsu be placed on him, Naruto focused into himself feeling the stirring chakra within himself reacting badly to the sudden influx of invading chakra. With a mutter Realease, Naruto was out of the Genjutsu. He did a Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu, creating three solid clones.

"That's impossible." Mizuki spluttered to Iruka. Naruto glanced at him with his head tilted to the side.

"I also performed all of them without seals, Mizuki sensei." Naruto turned back to Iruka who nodded. As Naruto approached Iruka, he could feel Mizuki's hateful stare being directed at him. Naruto accepted the head band, smiling at Iruka before walking into the other room.

Naruto looked into the room to see only thirty out of the forty seven passed the test. Naruto sat down beside his friends as he looked at their headbands. Shikamaru had his on his upper arm while Choji wore his on cloth wrapped around his head allowing to tufts of hair out on his head. Naruto wrapped his around his neck allowing his throat some protection. Naruto nodded at Shikamaru before both boys went to sleep.

"Sakura Naruto, and Sasuke with Team leader Kakashi Hatake." It had been a week since Naruto had earned his headband and finally burned the hellish jumper. He switched into his more comfortable black T-shirt with a tight fitting Anbu armor vest. His long spiky blonde hair was tied into a ponytail at the base of his neck. He had his forearms covered with arm guards. He wore black Anbu pants with black sandals. His ninja pouch was on his right thigh. A small tanto was on his lower back over his clothes for accessible reach. Naruto didn't have a sword style as of yet but he would find one that suited him. He had heard rumors that Mizuki tried to steal the Forbidden Scroll but was caught by the Hokage and was executed. When Naruto entered the class, everyone had stopped talking to stare at the blonde, and his unusual attire while he had just taken it in stride walking through the room with every eye trailing him as he walked to his seat. Naruto just idly looked out the window. Listening to every team get called out, and watched as the sensei of other teams come and go.

Their team was slated with Kakashi Hatake, The Copy Ninja, famed for his Sharingan eye, said to have copy over a thousand jutsu. He was also famed for never passing a team, and his chronic lateness. Naruto was leafing through his book on Seals and Theories, feeling the odd stares of his teammates. "You know, it's rude to stare." Naruto heard both of the jump, albeit a little in Sasuke's case.

Sasuke moved in front of Naruto and looked at his book. "You know how to read? Didn't know you could dobe. An outfit change won't make you smarter." Sasuke stood over Naruto haughtily, probably letting him bask in his glory. Naruto gave a small grunt in response never looking up from his book. Granted, Naruto had read the book a thousand times over, it was still more interesting than Mr. Ego.

"Hey you listen to Sasuke, dobe!" A shrill screech pierced the classrooms thin walls echoing down the hallways. Naruto moved his hand up to his ear, to make sure it wasn't damaged. The down sides of enhanced hearing, a shriek from a banshee, like Sakura hurt like hell. Naruto looked at her before returning his glance to the book.

"Naruto, pay attention!" Another scream accompanied footsteps as Sakura lunged at Naruto trying to hit him in the head like he would let her do in the academy, except she didn't know that. She thought that she was just better then him. As her fist bared down onto his head, Naruto threw his book up before grabbing her wrist forcing her off balance, sweeping her legs out from under her and splaying her across the ground. Her arm bent backwards, her wrist in his grasp as his foot was resting on her back, while he stayed relaxed, and caught his book in the other hand.

They were still in this position when the squad leader walked in, Sasuke to the side looking at Naruto and Sakura. The ladder on the ground her arm twisted in the formers grip, who was reading his text. Everything stilled for a little while as Kakashi processed the arrangement, before shaking his head. "My first reaction of you guys is, I don't like you. Meet me on the roof." Kakashi disappeared into a swirl of leaves. Naruto disappearing from atop of Sakura.

Naruto appeared across from Kakashi who looked startled at Naruto's abrupt entrance. Naruto leaned back and watched the clouds drift by. Naruto stayed leaned up on the wall as his team filed in through the door and sat on the bench before Kakashi, Naruto staying in his place. Kakashi sighed at his mismatched group of Gennin hopefuls. "Alright tell me about yourselves."

Sakura who looked a sheepish at being put down looked at Kakashi sensei in confusion. "Shouldn't you tell us about yourself first?

Kakashi put his finger to his chin in thought. His revealed eye crinkling as he looked at his squad. "Alright, my name is Kakashi, my likes are not your problem, same as my dislikes. You need to be older for my hobbies, my dreams, I haven't really thought of it." Naruto saw Sakura drop her head, at their sensei's antics. "Pinky, you go. "

Sakura looked mildly offended to the nickname much to Naruto's amusement. "My name is Sakura, I like flowers and dogs." Naruto watched as she looked to the side at Sasuke, giving a sigh Naruto redirected his attention to the sky. "I dislike Ino pig and Naruto." She wailed forcing Naruto to cover his ears. "My hobbies are making flower wreathes." She also turned to Sasuke giving off a squeal. "My dream is to marry a certain someone." She looked at Sasuke again blushing heavily and put her hands in front of her face. Sasuke for his part did not looked perturbed, at the affection.

Kakashi nodded over to Sasuke. "Your turn broody." Sakura squealed indignantly at her beloved's nickname, while Sasuke seemed to be darker, the atmosphere growing hotter. Naruto smirked at this, fire attribute, mostly attributed from his Uchiha blood.

"My name is Sasuke, I like little and dislike a lot. I don't have any hobbies and my dream is a goal. One that I will make sure comes true. I will kill him." Sasuke seemed to glare into the air in front of him. Naruto knew that his goal would end in darkness. He would fall, gaining strength to kill someone would leave him empty and alone.

Kakashi let out a sigh, before looking at Naruto. "Blondie."

Naruto could feel Kakashi scrutinizing him as he continued to stare at the clouds seemingly focusing on a black dot above them. "My name is Naruto." He held his arm out before whistling, a black blur soon landed on the offered perch. Midrid had grown a lot in four years as Naruto soon found out. Midrid was bigger than the average human head, the sunlight glistening off the dark blue feathers coating Midrid. "This is Midrid." Naruto glanced down at Kakashi's visible eye. "Next?" Kakashi looked a little perturbed at the succinct answer and sudden bird but nodded. The rest of team seven also looked a little freaked out that the bird had just landed calmly on their teammates arm.

"Alright then, you will be meeting me at training ground seven at seven for the test." Kakashi had a gleam in his eye as he examined his students. "If you fail this test you will have to go back to the academy. Anyway do you have any questions?"

Sakura looked ready to ask a question but Naruto cut in before she had a chance. "No sensei. May I have my leave?" Naruto stood at full attention his gaze fully on Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded before he also stood. "Got it, good. I would recommend not eating, you would just puke." Kakashi saw Naruto narrow his eyes and smiled a bit under his mask. "See you." The team watched as Kakashi left in puff of leaves, Naruto contemplating doing the same, looking around at his team he saw Sakura preparing to ask Sasuke out.

Naruto walked over to the edge of the building laying on the concrete, one of his legs over the roofs edge. Naruto faced the sky, scanning the horizon in boredom. Naruto listened to Sakura getting rejected, before hearing her yell at him to stop asking her on dates, he smirked a bit that it had engraved itself inside of her mind, an automated reaction to assume that he would ask her out. It was amusing to him. He heard them both leave, both at different times before he fell asleep on the roof's ledge.

Naruto had been at the bridge since dawn, waiting for both his team and his sensei to come. Naruto had watched as Sakura, and Sasuke walked onto the bridge tiredly. Naruto had been perched on the rail of the bride, his back against one of the standing supports. Beside Naruto on the bridge was Anoria. She was quite big as well, what was strange though was that she wore an armor like substance coating her body in layers. Each layer was over lapped each other so that they got bigger progressively. Naruto had made the armor himself, so far he hadn't found any metal that could cut it, even ones with wind chakra running through it. The armor also layered in ways that it deflected heavy blows from maces or hammers. The thing that really drew attention though was that the armor also went up onto the head into the shape of a buck's antlers. Big and wide, they were a menace if they were able to gouge someone as the armor would expand the invading parts of the horn into sharp needles going every direction. Anoria could turn someone into a pin cushion from the inside out. He had also engraved seals on the inside to make the armor weightless, Anoria barely felt it as she pranced in the meadows. Other seals made able so she could still feel the breeze or the rain so it wouldn't be claustrophobic. Naruto was idly feeding her some leaves from his sandwich.

On his knee sat Midrid, the bird had each feather in a finite point over lapping like dragons scales. Midrid's feathers were able to sharpen considerably in flight thanks to a special gel Naruto had coated him with an herb mix that he had made from his own collection. Each feather could fluff out to point out dangerously while he span, cutting holes through almost anything in his way. Naruto had made gel one time use only needing one coat, and made sure that Midrid could take it off and on with a thought. The same was with Anoria as she could make her armor shimmer into nothingness before it would appear should she think that she needed it. Naruto had also charged the armor and gel with a protective casing of his chakra just in case something happened to slip through the coating or armor, it would cause them less damage. Midrid was finishing off a piece of meat Naruto gave him.

Naruto was staring at the cloudless sky in boredom passivly eating his sandwich. Listening to the birds chirping from the surrounding trees. Naruto felt eyes staring at him, looking down saw both Sasuke and Sakura rubbing their eyes furiously, although Sasuke acted as though it was something small. Sakura marched right up to Naruto, a pointed look on her face. "What is this Naruto? You can't have animals following you around, we are ninja!"

Naruto rubbed his ears once more before shaking his head clear of the ringing reverberating in his head. Naruto shrugged swallowing another bite of his sandwich. "They're not animals, they are my companions, Anoria here the most amazing ability to utilize her chakra. She could keep up with most Chunin to Jonin. Granted she can't use jutsu as of her having hooves instead of hands. She can charge chakra to different parts of her body. She could take you on and win Sakura." Naruto took another bite out of his sandwich splitting the rest up with Anoria and Midrid.

Sakura for her part looked shocked, before it turned to anger, flaring out at Naruto, she raised her fist to strike him. She never made it a step as Midrid was hooked on her arm, and Anoria had the point of antlers poking her side and waist. Naruto glared at her, before looking at his companions. "Release." Both of the animals retreated to their positions by Naruto. Sakura went back to the other side of the bridge shaking, keeping her eyes down even from Sasuke.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto, his strides long and purposeful. "Dobe, give your animals to me, I can put them to use way more than you can." Naruto shook his head while laughing a bit at Sasuke, petting Anoria and Midrid. "What are you laughing at dobe, I am the last Uchiha your better, and an elite I deserve it more than you do."

Naruto eyed Sasuke before looking into his eyes. "Really I thought Itachi was still an Uchiha? Even a traitor still has his name, and I think he deserves it more than you. Flaunting around your status like an emperor, whining when you don't get what you want. You don't deserve the clothes you wear, or you clan sigil." Naruto's blue eyes turned into glaciers, piercing into Sasuke. "Back up, and sit down, you are not what you think you are."

Sasuke was shocked into wordlessness, also walking to the other side of the bridge. He looked away seemingly not caring at the earlier proceedings, staring off into the space in front of him. The rest of the time was spent with no words exchanged between the three. Naruto traced the leaves falling from the high branches, the song of the birds floating gently through the clearing. Naruto didn't move from his spot and neither did his companions, seemingly guarding him. They were sort of protective at times. He noticed the leaves stir as Kakashi appeared in the on top of one of the archways, the one at the front of the bridge.

Naruto gave him a silent nod, as Sasuke and Sakura hadn't noticed his arrival. Dead if they were on guard duty in a high security zone. Maybe he shouldn't have acted stupid, he might've gotten put on a real team. Not some arrogant highborn and a squealing charity case that had yet to be put aside. Shikamaru and Choji were lucky enough to be put on the same team. "Yo, what's up?" Kakashi's voice snapped Naruto out of his quick thoughts, refocusing on Kakashi he heard another squeal that hurt his ears.

"Where were you and tell Naruto to get rid of the wild animals! They almost attacked me!" Naruto saw Kakashi look his way, tilting his head. Naruto sighed while Sakura looked at him with her tongue sticking out.

"She attacked me first, they are protective companions. She didn't understand this. Would you attack an Inuzuka while their hound is around? If you do the hound is sure to attack. What she did was foolish and her own fault." Kakashi looked back at Naruto and nodded before putting on an eye smile while glancing at Sakura.

"Get all the facts first Sakura, not doing so will get you killed." Sakura looked downcast at being reprimanded, Naruto hopped down from his perch upon the rail of the bridge, lightly landing on the wood. Naruto started walking into the training ground, the others walking in behind him. The squad stood in front of Kakashi who put a timer on one of the three logs in the center of the clearing. "Alright, the three of you, have to get have to get the bells I have on me." Naruto saw the bells glint in the light as a breeze blew past. "You will have until noon, if you do not get a bell you will be tied to one of the poles, and be forced to watch as I eat my lunch."

Two tummies grumbled simultaneously, Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto looked at them dumbfounded. "You actually didn't eat, wow, I don't have the words."

Sakura huffed at Naruto. "Kakashi sensei told us not to eat, and I'm on a diet."

Naruto and Kakashi both looked at her. Naruto walked up to Sakura and poked her in the forehead. "Stupid, predictable, and all around not like anything a ninja should be. You are dense as you are shallow. You need to think things through. Sensei advised us not to eat, he was helping to teach us that we need to look underneath the mission orders, to find the hidden meaning. Intel can be bad if not acted upon in time, and bad Intel can get you killed." Naruto punctuated each word by poking her in the forehead. Naruto saw Kakashi rub his head nervously out of the the corner of his eye. "Or I just gave our teacher too much credit.

Kakashi lauged it off before looking at each of them sternly, holding out the two bells. Whichever one of you doesn't get a bell will be sent back to the academy. Begin." Naruto watched Kakashi intently as Sakura and Sasuke blasted off into the tree's. Naruto sat down my Anoria and Midrid waiting. Kakashi looked over at Naruto, one eye showing confusion. "You do know if you are supposed to take the bells right?

Naruto eyed Kakashi before he put a lazy grin on his face. Holding up two fingers Naruto spoke. "Two words, The Sannin. Seriously, doesn't anyone pay attention in the academy?" Kakashi snorted a bit at the irony at the statement. Naruto heard it and looked indifferent. "Look underneath the underneath Kakashi, deception is a shinobi's greatest tool." Naruto shook his head letting out a sigh. "My clone's memories just came back, both of my dear teammates declined, Sasuke deciding he didn't need help and Sakura only agreeing to whatever Sasuke would do. Go and deal with my teammates, I will wait." Naruto leaned back into the tree petting his companions as Kakashi disappeared.

Naruto saw the disturbance in the dust before he saw Kakashi, throwing a kunai at him. Rolling out of the way Naruto threw his own before pulling out his tanto. Midrid had taken off into the air as soon as he saw the dirt rise up, and Anoria had jumped out of the way before slowly circling Kakashi. Naruto watched as Kakashi deflected the kunai. Naruto, sloly drew another kunai with his left hand holding it in a reverse grip, the kunai parallel with his arm. The tanto was held directly in front of him, his legs spread in a diagonal line, Naruto's side facing Kakashi. Kakashi charged at Naruto, who stepped back as pack of kunai went flying in front of him from the forest forcing Kakashi to stop, only to get impaled by Anoria's antlers. Little needles erupting from the body at various points before it puffed into smoke, revealing an impaled log.

Naruto dodged a blow to the back before engaging Kakashi. Naruto had his tanto and the kunai crossed stopping Kakashi's kunai from slicing through him with his superior strength. Naruto went for a sweep as Kakashi kneed into the air at where Naruto previously was, to have to jump away from the speeding blur that had barreled into his last position. Both of them disappeared in a burst of speed colliding in different areas around the clearing, sparks flying off from the clashing metals. Kunai kept getting launched from the forest as Naruto had set up the traps with his clones that he had made to talk to his teammates.

The traps had destabilized Kakashi on multiple occasions as he had to dodge out of the way or get impaled. Kakashi and Naruto met at another stalemate, the power blasting off their bodies rustling the grass and moving the tree limbs. Naruto made a seal less Shadow Clone that tried to run the silver haired man through with its own tanto. Kakashi was able to deflect it with Naruto's own kunai by spinning the locked blades into the air before pushing the arm down, the metals rebounding off each other with a spark. Both combatants jumped away from each other, eyeing the others attire. Naruto seemed to be breathing a bit harder than when he had went into the fight, with scratches and nicks adorning his clothes. Kakashi seemed fine other than some light breathing. Naruto didn't have much experience while Kakashi did and it showed.

Naruto crouched low going through hand seals, before shouting. "Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet." Naruto's chest expanded before he pounded on it multiple times releasing the air in massive shockwaves knocking leaves out of nearby tress and flattening the grass unlucky enough to be in the war. The bullet raced through the clearing at Kakashi who stared at it before running through his own hand seals.

"Earth Release: Earth style wall." A massive wall rose up out of the ground where Naruto had seen Kakashi slam his hands. The moss covered wall stood before the traveling bullets, getting smashed by the concussive force. Bits of the wall were still standing as Naruto clashed with Kakashi. Naruto quickly spawned a clone and dispelled it creating a massive amount of smoke, engulfing both fighters. Kakashi jumped out of the smoke into Midrid's path. Kakashi spawned a clone before having it push him out of the way, the clone getting skewered by the flying falcon. Kakashi rolled just as he had landed to dodge out of the way of Anoria who came galloping past him. Looking back at the smoke to see Naruto emerging, gripping his kunai Kakashi brought it up to block. Naruto released his grip letting the leaves out of his hand and onto Kakashi, the foliage sticking to him. Kakashi once again jumped back as Naruto dashed to the other side of the clearing.

Kakashi cocked his head back confused before he was covered in smoke. Kakashi felt hands and bodies pile up on him, quickly substituting with one of the branches, he disappeared from their grasp watching them dispel without leaving any smoke behind. He was about to rush in for another round with the blonde before a soft tinkling sounded across the clearing. Looking up he saw Naruto holding the bells between his first two fingers, crouched low, Anoria standing to his side while Midrid clutched onto his shoulder. Kakashi nodded accepting his defeat.

Naruto stood and stretched before walking back over to Kakashi, following his leader to go and collect his teammates. Naruto saw Sakura passed out on the ground not far from Sasuke who was lodged into the ground up until his neck. After digging them out, they tied the two over on the logs in the clearing. Kakashi looked over at the two of them disappointedly. "Well Naruto got the bells, now we have to see what he does with them." Both of the other students were shocked before facing Naruto who dangled the bells from his belt.

"Dobe give them here, an elite is slated to pass." Naruto took a glimpse at Sasuke spotting only arrogance, something that he hated. Arrogance could get them and the people around them killed. Naruto just resumed looking past the two, making Sakura grow irritated.

"You heard Sasuke, dobe, give the bell to him and the other to me so I can stay with my love." He was disgusted that they could think they could get the bells just by demanding it. They had done nothing to deserve them.

Naruto shook his head in astonishment at the denseness of their teamwork. "Kakashi sensei, I will keep the bells." Naruto watched Sakura's mouth open but luckily no words had come out.

"Very well, you all fail. Naruto was the only one to understand that teamwork was needed to capture the bells from a higher ranked opponent. Both of you declined that offer of teamwork deciding to go about your own ways, then Naruto went on to collect the bells himself. Naruto really should be the only one that passes but the Council has ordered me to pass all of you." Naruto could hear as Sasuke slowly grinded his teeth, and Sakura looked at the grass despondently. "I have to report to the Hokage, You better clean up your act, or I will do it for you." Kakashi's eyes took on a deadly gleam as he glared at the two tied students. Kakashi switched his sight onto Naruto. "Naruto you are to report to training ground fourty-four and meet your personal trainer.

Naruto looked at Kakashi confused before nodding slowly wondering whose attention he had gained, to be able to train with someone one on one. "Why does he get a trainer? I should be the one to have one!" Naruto appeared behind Sasuke before chopping him on the back of the neck, quickly doing the same to Sakura so she couldn't screech. Naruto left a clone to untie them later before leaving to remember why training ground forty-four sounded so familiar.


	6. Her Brown Eyes

Naruto had finally remembered why training ground forty- four sounded familiar, as he looked on at the fenced gate. It was the Forest of Death, the Forbidden Forest, or his second home. Naruto looked around before jumping to the side as a kunai flew past him. Naruto looked to the side while stopping Midrid from taking off, Anoria looked ready to jump in any direction but a look from the blonde haired boy stilled her. Naruto got a glimpse of violet hair, darting to and from the trees. Soon the blur landed in front of Naruto, who jumped back at the sudden shift in the air. "Hello brat! I am Mitarashi Anko, your personal instructor. You are my apprentice and are so not taking orders from other shinobi unless it's a crisis. The Hokage is exempt from that rule though." Naruto eyed his sensei cautiously, unconsciously taking in her attire.

She had light brown eyes, that he was certain he had seen before. Her hair was in a fanned out pony tail. She wore a tan coat with two pockets on the side, a body whole fishnet suit that went from her neck down to her thighs. She had a dark orange miniskirt and a blue belt with a sash. Naruto spotted pale guards on her wrists under the long cuffs while a patching pair were on her legs, her blue sandals lining the armor.

Naruto nodded at the instructor before calming Midrid and Anoria so they didn't go and attack the ninja. Naruto hadn't seen her around before but he wasn't in the village unless he was cooped up at the Nara's house, playing Shogi with Shikamaru. Naruto went to the side and picked up Anko's kunai before throwing it back to her watching as she caught it effortlessly. "Good, well at least you got out of that orange monstrosity, now let's get you into my forest. That's right, mine. You came here after I did, and I let you train around the area."

Naruto walked along with his apparent sensei into the Forest of Death and past the gates. Naruto watched Anko out of the corner of his eye, ready for any sudden moves. She was an unknown, and the unknown was always dangerous. "Alright brat, what you are going to do is survive in the forest for a week without ever leaving, the upside is you've done this before. The downside is I get to chase you like a mouse, while my summons try to eat you." Anko ran through a set of seals after drawing blood slamming her hands into the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!" Two large puffs of smoke appeared beside Anko who grinned maliciously. "You have a head start, begin."

Naruto took off into the trees spawning clones to go into different directions. He ran through the trees, heard a crashing coming after him. Naruto popped out of the leaves sending them fluttering into the forest floor jumping into the water washing his scent from himself, before smothering himself in mud to lower his heat level. Naruto ran up a nearby tree, throwing a clone into the clearing where he had trained, only to see kunai impale it. Anko was watching out for the clearing so he couldn't get any stocked resources. Naruto let a small smile of anticipation flicker onto his face as he resumed his run through the dark forest. Naruto ran into the mad face of Anko before double tracking, the purple haired woman chasing him. Naruto had watched as she dodged his traps with ease, a slight smirk tugging at her lips. Naruto let out a sigh of annoyance at having his suspicions verified. Anko had been watching him, probably beginning when he was seven, feeling eyes trained on his back to turn around and see nothing there. She had seen him train, place the traps, and knew he was faking while he was at the academy.

He could tell why she wanted him as a student, any other teacher would have neglected him, as training the dead last would be a waste of time, she was the only one that would know his true capabilities, snagging up a real prodigy. Naruto spawned a few more clones to run around the forest setting up new traps to get the drop on Anko, who continued to follow him much to his displeasure. Naruto heard a faint whistling and jumped straight up before watching shuriken impact the bark of the tree in front of him. Naruto was quite glad that he had sent Midrid, and Anoria back to the Nara household, he really didn't need any hostage situations. Naruto felt the impact of another one of his clone's memories, luckily it hadn't been another one being uselessly being eaten by a snake. It had been able to set up some more traps in the area in front of him. Naruto checked the layout of the triggers in his head before shooting forward at a higher speed making Anko also move a little faster. Naruto avoided a wire that wasn't visible, but swing off a branch narrowly touching, knowing that Anko's height would catch it.

Naruto watched as his pursuer followed him, their eyes widening at the unexpected kunai barrage, dropping below the branches their feet hitting the ground floor. Naruto also dropped down with his tanto out in a diagonal position across his body. His momentum driving him forward towards Anko who brought a kunai up locking the both of them into a deadlock. Naruto his other kunai down with his left hand to jab into her stomach, but snakes came out of her sleeves starting to strike at Naruto who cut through them, backing up as he went. Naruto turned and fled once more as Anko went to pursue him.

A leaf on the ground changed back into Naruto who had Henged into it, before the deadlock. He looked around for any of Anko's summons but luckily found none. Naruto sniffed at the air finding a trace of snakes and dango following the direction Anko who had just went to go after his clone. Naruto ran the opposite direction of his pursuer finding an area littered with his traps, slowly rearranging them so they fired at different areas and triggered from a different source. Naruto had to take the field away from Anko so it wasn't her strength but his. Starting through the forest, Naruto found some wild animals who he killed with his kunai, quickly taking it to his trapped camp. Putting up some seals to hide the smoke Naruto stayed on guard waiting for another attack. Picking up his food he heard one of the wires snap, sending off a clone to explore the sudden noise Naruto bolted in another direction. More feedback filtered into his mind of the clone he had just made, killed with a kunai, luckily catching sight of the purple hair.

Naruto watched as a gust of air shifted the branches out of the way, revealing the black sky, and the moon. He was still running long since finishing his meal. He had made it through one day of constant running, beyond thankful he had trained his body early on. He was able to evade Anko, but they did meet in small scuffles before Naruto was back on the run wanting to reserve his energy. Naruto was able to avoid the snakes as the clones distracted them, the water and mud confusing their scent. Naruto was actually having fun, the game of hunters and their prey exited him. He wanted to take the role as hunter but Anko had experience with real fighting. She had also stated the goal of the training would be to survive a week, not to try and beat her head on. Naruto preferred setting up the battle field anyway, using a variable of advantages.

Naruto once again dodged a barrage of kunai from a trap he had tripped. Naruto knew she had set these up herself, and not with clones as most everyone didn't have the reserves he did. They couldn't just spam clones without caution, as using too many could kill someone. Naruto concentrated on the surrounding environment, his enhanced eyesight allowing him to pick out the anomalies that were most likely trap triggers. His eyesight had helped him out immensely, helping him not get skewered in the middle of the forest. Naruto had gotten used to being on the move, to stay away from his sensei. He wove around the tree's dodging around the limbs nimbly before he heard a soft thud. Jumping upside down from a branch he was on, to see it get littered with weapons hanging from the bark.

Naruto looked to his side up on a tree, idly swinging a kunai around her finger, whistling a small tune. She sent the kunai straight at Naruto who deflected it at her as she leaped off the branch, grabbing the kunai in the air to bring it on Naruto. Sparks leapt off the colliding weaponry illuminating the combatant's faces. Naruto pushed Anko back applying more force into his tanto, jumping away from his purple haired opponent. A leaf slowly glided down through the center of their vision, lightly touching the ground, as of on some ungiven signal both of them flew at each other in a burst of speed, kicking up dust from their original positions. They met at the center right above the leaf, tanto pushing against kunai. Naruto stared into Anko's brown eyes, his own blue eyes brimming with determination. They both disappeared before reappearing at different places on the surrounding trees, or in the air. A bright spark and shadow flashing out at each crossing point. Naruto disarmed the kunai from Anko but she had kicked his tanto away from them piercing both of them into the trees.

Naruto flipped away from Anko crouching low with his hands in front of him. Naruto still didn't have a style but he made up for it in ingenuity. He watched as Anko leaned backwards a bit, her side facing him head on. Her arms were bent facing the same way as her side although her hands were pointed like a snake ready to strike. Her legs in a ready position, her whole body slowly swaying. Naruto didn't know the style as he hadn't fought anyone who used a style of fighting.

Naruto shook some leafs of himself before rushing in his fist primed, before releasing it at Anko, who responded by swiftly moving and redirecting the punch out of the way with her left hand before shooting the right up aiming for the throat. Naruto put his hand on her approaching arm shifting it to the side missing his arm. Naruto crouched down sweeping his leg before using his hands to bring himself up directing another kick at her spinning like a top. Anko jumped up out of the way of the sweep, before bending herself to avoid the kick and roll out of the way. Grabbed a kunai out of his pouch, Anko doing the same before they threw the knives, both rebounding off the other, as Naruto dashed at Anko who also dashed. They both connected in the center, their legs extended against each other's. Both of them were balance on their foot but Anko, reacted quicker sweeping Naruto off his feet before putting a kunai to his throat. "Concede?" Anko asked lightly, grinning sadistically.

Naruto breathed out a sigh looking downcast. His hair shadowing his eyes, before he looked up. A smirk on his lips, "Nope." The Naruto under Anko dispersed into a cloud of smoke, signaling the end of the battle.

Naruto was fleeing the battle as he heard a scream of rage. He had substituted with a clone he had made earlier right before the Taijutsu battle. Patting his tanto smiling, glad he had retrieved it. Receiving the memories made Naruto smile at how well he did. Anko did have more than experience than him but he kept up pretty well. Naruto sent out more clones in different directions, as the hunt had was still on.

Naruto stumbled out of the large forest with Anko who was also stumbling. It had been a long week of battles. Naruto was running the whole time avoiding traps and Anko had been hunting him. Naruto was leaning on Anko who was doing the same. They had eaten sparingly and hadn't slept at all during the seven days. Naruto hadn't been caught the whole time as he would keep replacing himself with clones whenever she was about to capture him, never wanting to lose. They both kept stumbling in the dark until they arrived at Anko's house, where Naruto helped her to her bed while he fell on the couch exhausted, falling asleep almost instantly.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly taking in the room around him. Naruto saw plates littering almost every accessible place on the floor. On most of the plates were dango with bites taken out of it rotting. The plates towering over the couch near the corners of the room. Naruto sat up slowly rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before feeling something sticky on his arm. Naruto looked at the brown substance before coming to the conclusion that it had been dango sauce. Naruto summoned some clones telling them to clean up Anko's place before heading to the bathroom. Walking in Naruto saw even more dango plates, hanging off the counter and on the floor. Walking carefully around them Naruto turned on the sink and started to wash of his arm. Gliding back into the living room, Naruto watched his clones used trash bags to clean the place up. Naruto saw the crimson rug, matching the red walls. A coat hanger stood by the door, its metal arms jutting out in different directions holding on to exact replicas of Anko's coat. Naruto closed his eyes as he listened to his clones cleaning the house, other than Anko's room. Naruto heard the front door open and opened an eye to see who it was.

Naruto found that he was looking at one of the other sensei that had picked up team eight. Yuhi Kurenai, the Genjutsu mistress of Konoha. Naruto watched her walk in as she stared at the room in wonder. "Hello, what are you staring at?" Naruto eyed her carefully wondering what she would do.

"Wondering why the room is so clean." Kurenai said absent mindedly not even noticing Naruto's presence. Naruto watched her examine her surrounding before her gaze landed on Naruto who looked amused at her wanderings his arms crossed under his chin over the back of the couch. Narrowing her eyes at him as she sobered up from her previous shock.

"Just saying if I wasn't of the village, you would have died from not examining your surroundings clearly enough. I could have killed you many times over from that display of awareness." Naruto cocked his head to the side as he heard the door that lead to Anko's room open. Naruto watched as she came out in a robe that was sliding off of one shoulder.

Anko sauntered over to the couch Naruto was occupying before draping herself atop of him to look at Kurenai. "He's my student Kurenai, I am part of team seven technically, but I'm his teacher."

Naruto shook his head while sighing out from under his sensei. "You sounded disappointed Anko, and why are you on top of me?" Naruto rolled his eyes up to Anko as her head was above his. He felt as Anko shrugged making him sigh once more.

"Not liking the show?" Anko asked hotly in his ear. Naruto sighed again at his sensei's antics. He knew she was joking, no need to get his hopes up that someone would like him.

Ingnoring her he looked back at Kurenai Naruto nodded. "How are you Kurenai Sensei?"

Naruto watched Kurenai as she looked dumbfounded between Anko and him. Naruto felt Anko shift from atop of him making him look up. "Why don't I get a sensei title?" Naruto saw Anko giving him a pout, crossing her arms indignantly.

"You haven't taught me anything I don't already know, and chasing me around a deadly forest doesn't count as you were one of the things trying to kill me." Naruto watched as Anko smiled before ruffling his hair. Removing herself from him, Naruto eyed her as she walked into the bathroom. "I'm going to quote my friend Shikamaru, troublesome women." Naruto looked at Kurenai before laying back down on the couch waiting for his sensei. Kurenei seemed shocked but just stayed quiet waiting for her friend to return.

Anko returned in her usual attire, pulling one of her coats off the rack, a dango stick in her mouth. The three of them left her house before Kurenai and Anko walked away from Naruto to talk. Naruto just leaned over the railing holding onto it as he leaned out. Naruto stared at the passing clouds waiting for the two women to finish their conversation. _"Hello, Kurama, how are you doing?"_

 ** _"Fine young one. How is your training?_** Naruto watched the leaves flitter across his vision as Kurama talked, idly waving his legs.

 _"Its fine, I got my team but I also now have a different sensei as she took me on as an apprentice. She had apparently been watching me as we trained. Thankfully we agreed not to use your chakra until I was older."_ Naruto felt Kurama mentally nod in agreement.

Naruto was watching the people walk by, but what intrigued him was that people were shooting Anko with the hateful glares they reserved for him. He could tell that she knew what they doing as she stood rigidly, her hands balled into tight fists. **_"Make sure you learn from her and grow stronger. Now let me sleep."_** Naruto smiled a bit before standing. Watching the villagers Naruto felt himself bubbling with anger. Naruto started to breathe heavily trying to calm himself down.

"Hey you alright? Anko had come back and was touching Naruto on the shoulder lightly. Naruto nodded trying to avoid eye contact, but he was pretty sure she saw him looking at the villagers. Naruto looked at the sky schooling his facial expression. Naruto knew she saw him but hoped she would think it was the trick of the light or something.

Naruto glanced at Anko before starting to walk down the stairwell. "Where are we going?" Naruto glided past the villagers, registering the stares but paid them no mind. When he felt the stare transfer to his sensei, Naruto would glare at them, reminding them that he was there. Naruto could tell Anko was looking at him but he didn't turn.

"Heading to training ground seven." Naruto nodded and jumped up onto the graveled roof before starting to run to their destination. Naruto was going faster than he normally would but he was trying to burn out some of his pent up anger, blowing up at someone wouldn't do any good. Naruto hopped down from a tree into the clearing entrance walking his teammates as Kakashi wasn't there yet. Naruto avoided them as he jumped down under the bridge, hanging out on the landing.

Anko understood Kakashi had a lateness problem so laid down next to Naruto in the shade from the bridge above. "Anything you want to talk about?" Naruto glanced away from her shaking his head before going to sleep, making a clone to wake him up When Kakashi got there.

Naruto felt a prodding at his cheek. Peering out Naruto saw Anko straddling him and poking him in the cheek. Grabbing her hand Naruto stopped her. "What are you doing Anko?"

Anko stared at him childishly "I'm bored." Naruto stared at her before rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Naruto turned Anko's wrist, checking the time on her watch. Fifteen more minutes until Kakashi would be there. "Anko you're supposed to be the adult, albeit a young one. Entertain yourself." Naruto sighed as he watched Anko crossed her arms and pouted. A sly grin made its way on onto her face before one of her hands started to make its way to her chest to play with it. Naruto's hand shot up stopping her. "Not what I meant." Naruto let his hand fall back to his side.

Anko fell to his side. "You're so boring."

"No, I just know how to control myself. Helps me not get hurt." Naruto instantly shut himself up, clenching his jaw while making sure to look away from Anko. "Come on, it's time to meet Kakashi sensei." Naruto went up and around the bridge, walking up to his team, sitting on the edge, leaning back on it. Anko walked up slower and sat next to Naruto silently.

Sasuke sat brooding away by one of the supports of the bridge while Sakura watched Naruto and Anko. A small whirlwind attracted Naruto's attention along with Anko's signaling Sakura that Kakashi was there. Kakashi sat on the post his head in his book giving them a small wave. "Sorry, I bumped into a ladder knocking a guy off who landed among the rocks. He had a broken arm and I had to carry him on my back to the hospital."

Sakura rose to her feet screeching. "Liar." Naruto ducked his head down while covering his ears, Anko just glared at her. Sakura froze at the combined glares of Naruto and Anko.

"If you would stop scaring my Gennin." Both of them stopped glaring at Sakura before looking at Kakashi. "Alright we are going to practice working as a team doing simple D-rank Missions. First we will go and cut the weeds out of one of the civilian's farms." Naruto nodded as they started walking towards the client.

When they got there Naruto went to ask about work load with his teammates, but they had claimed their spots without him. Naruto walked off to the last spot, the one most populated with weeds. Naruto saw Kakashi and Anko talking over by one of the trees. Naruto made a hundred clones before laying down on the cold grass. The clouds were drifting by in front of the sun. They were grey and heavy, it would rain again by nightfall. Naruto heard footsteps approaching him and saw Kakashi and Anko.

"You do know you are supposed to work together?" Naruto looked over at him stifling a snort. Making a gesture at Sakura and Sasuke. They were both working separately, not moving past the boundary lines of their area.

"Do any of us know how to work as a team, Sasuke's clan was slaughtered so he always stays alone. Sakura will only do what Sasuke wants. I grew up alone until I was seven, only letting in a few people. We are probably the worst kids to pair up in a group if you wanted a solidified team." Naruto put his arms behind his head as he stared at the sky vacantly.

"That's the point of these exercises, to build teamwork."

Naruto shook his head. "No, there not. We are just doing what a client pays us to do, we are getting Konoha money because we can't do missions yet. This isn't about our teamwork. It's getting the amount of money Konoha needs." Naruto glared at his teammates as he checked over his side, his clones already gone since they were done with the task. Naruto laid down to rest, until the next mission watching the branches swaying.

Their next job had been catching Tora which Naruto thought it was difficult because everyone complained about it. Naruto thought it was so simple. He surrounded the forest with clones and made traps within the forest that caught Tora. It was the fastest capture the people had seen, they gave Naruto a small certificate that hung on the wall.

Naruto was actually excited about the third task as they teamed up with team Asuma to gather the deer in the Nara lands. Naruto's team had gotten to Shikamaru's house to be greeted by Shikamaru and his team. Both teams walked into the forest where the deer were scattered about. The adults went to go sit by a tree and let their students do the job, to build teamwork. Sakura and Sasuke went in a direction without even consulting Naruto while Ino ran along with them. Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji stayed behind with the adults. Choji went and grabbed the logs, four of them for the three adults to join them and the last one for Choji. Kakashi, Asuma, and Anko sat on the logs with Choji occupying the fourth as Naruto and Shikamaru sat on a giant boulder in front of them. Kakashi looked at Naruto. "Shouldn't you be with your team instead of Ino?" Naruto laughed a fake laugh.

"Why it would be pointless, they are never going to catch a Nara deer by running at it, we would know as he is a Nara and I live here." Shikamaru shook his head while Kakashi nodded dumbfounded. Naruto looked up as the first drops of rain gave away. "I love performing in the rain." Shikamaru nodded as they sat back to back, each holding wooden flutes. Shikamaru's left and Naruto's right showing to the audience. The matching earrings glinting in the moonlight, which gave the clearing a surreal glow. Both boys took a deep breath before blowing into their flutes, playing a melodious melody that drifted through the clearing. They leaned back against each other, switching notes at different times making the clearing seem alive. The moonlight shining down causing the shadows to writhe, leaves floating through the air like little dancers. Deer started to flock to them as they continued their combined melody. Naruto blew a long flat note surprising the audience other than Choji who had listened to their performance hundreds of times. Shikamaru drew in a breath while the flat note continued before playing hauntingly slow, each note dragging out. Naruto ceased his playing before resuming into the tune that was darker than the last. Both boys had their eyes closed letting the notes surround them in idle harmony. The heartbreaking slowness of the song. The deer continued to file in prancing around the meadow. The birds came to the branches not making a sound as they perched. One of the deer climbed up the face of the rock before laying her head on Naruto's lap. Kakashi, watched wide eyed, Asuma let his cigarette fall out of his mouth which one of the deer stepped angrily on. Anko had her hair shadowing her eyes looking at the ground. The rain continued to fall around them as Midrid flew upon Naruto's shoulder. The two continuing to play, the rain flattening their hair down and soaking their clothes. The final notes twinkling in the air before floating off in the wind before dissipating.

Naruto and Shikamaru both opened their eyes petting Anoria. They gazed idly at the prancing deer, Shikamaru held his fist backwards since they were still leaned upon once another which Naruto bumped with his own fist. Midrid flew straight up while Anoria jumped down surprising both boys before a violet haired rocket collided with Naruto. Naruto got knocked off the boulder, clutching at the projectile to protect it instinctively as he landed on his back, his breath being forced out of him. Naruto looked up to see tears fall on his face as Anko pinned him into the ground, both shoulders gripped by her hands and her sitting on his waist. "As your sensei I am telling you that you have to play for me every night! Ok?" Naruto nodded speechless as Anko's voice cracked. Naruto laid there when his hearing picked up other footsteps, nodding in the direction to Shikamaru sent out shadow tendrils at their other teammates before appearing behind them knocking them out.

Shikamaru brought them over to Kakashi and Asuma. Nodding over to Anko, Shikamaru dropped the bodies. "She has an image to keep, keep this to yourselves or Naruto will probably cause you hell. Troublesome blondes." Both Kakashi and Asuma agreed, they did not need him on their tails. Shikamaru watched as Naruto tried to comfort Anko in the rain, but he obviously didn't know how. He was sort of amused watching him try. Shikamaru turned back to the two sensei. "Would you mind bringing the others back to their homes, Choji will walk back to his compound." Turning away from them before they answered Shikamaru walked over to Naruto and Anko. "Naruto let's bring her to a guest room." Naruto agreed, slowly picking up Anko with Shikamaru's help, they placed her on Naruto's back. She snuggled her face into the crook of his neck, making Naruto feel really uncomfortable. He could deal with her nonchalant vulgarity, because he knew she would be joking, but to have to deal with comforting another was different to him, sure he had Shikamaru's family but it just didn't feel the same. A kind of familial love that wasn't reserved to him. Naruto carried her to a guest room, with Shikamaru opening doors and getting Yoshino to change Anko's clothes as they didn't feel quite comfortable doing that. After they were all changed Naruto pulled Shikamaru's sleeve.

"Hey Shika, could you help me?" Shikamaru tilted his head, they had only used each other's nicknames when they were nervous or had any kind of high emotion. Naruto held out Shikamaru's wooden flute. Understanding Shikamaru accepted the flute, smiling a bit out how flustered his friend was. They both made their way to Anko's room. Opening the door they saw Anko curled up into a ball under her blanket, entering the room they positioned the chairs so they sat on them backwards and set the fronts of the chairs together so they could sit back to back. They both took a breath, closing their eyes before they blew into their flutes. The soft tune floating around the room, the only thing on Naruto's mind was how Anko had looked when she was on top of him in the rain. Her hair matted to her face in strands. The water running down her skin mixing with her tears. Naruto remembered most of all though was how sad her eyes looked. The deep pain and sorrow, Naruto didn't know what he could do then then but he did now. That was to play to play the flute for her. Though the final thought never leaving his mind as his fingers danced along his instrument, Shikamaru's doing the same.

Her brown eyes.

He would never let them be that sad ever again.


	7. I Will Defend You With My Life

It had been a long few weeks since Naruto's team had started their D-rank missions. Naruto hadn't started doing any better with his team, they kept disregarding him and his ideas. Naruto wasn't sure how they could be productive ninja on higher ranked missions if the price of failure is death. How could they survive if they couldn't balance out any of their flaws? He wouldn't know for sure until they've had any other missions than the pointless D-ranks. Naruto had kept up with his promise to Anko playing for her every night, she also forced him to move in with her so he didn't have to walk back to the Forest of Death every night that he didn't go to the Nara's. Somehow Anko had also secured a spot in the Nara house hold, having her own guest room whenever Naruto went to sleep there. Whenever he did go there, Naruto was able to get Shikamaru to play with him, he always liked performing with Shikamaru.

He never did figure out why Anko became so emotional during their performance and never asked. She had reverted to her old self. Her provocative, teasing, and malicious self. Naruto never understand and continued to train under her. He had finally found the style for him under Anko's teaching. Her personal style, the snake. It suited Naruto's lithe body perfectly, the grace of the movements matching up to perfect accuracy with the hits. Anko was also able to get him a teacher for the sword, Gekko Hayate. Hayate replaced Naruto's tanto with a katana like his own. Teaching him the basics and slowly progressing onwards.

Naruto was looking around the large office like area while his team stood idly by, waiting for the Third Hokage to assign them a mission. The leaf green desk that seated the Hokage and Iruka as well as a couple of others. The room was plain with walls covering half the room and large windows covering the other giving a view of the tall trees outside. "There are many other safe D-rank missions that your team can undertake. They can catch Tora, help the elderly with their groceries, help the Inuzuka with the kennels, or help the construction of the new houses." The Hokage's aged voice snapped Naruto out of his reverie, making him look at the old man. Naruto could see it sometimes, a look full of sorrow and regret when he looked at Naruto who couldn't fathom why the Hokage would look like that especially to Naruto.

"No, that's enough!" Naruto heard Anko's voice bark right beside him, making Naruto look up at her questioningly. "My apprentice and I are done with these mediocre tasks, we are going to take something higher with or without Kakashi's team." Naruto let out a sigh while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"My apologies, Lord Hokage, my sensei gets easily exited, often losing her manners." Naruto bowed low to the Third while he saw Anko pout. Naruto raised himself before looking back at the Hokage.

"No it's alright Naruto, she is right. You are rightly ready for a higher ranked mission but the rest of your team will go along with you." Naruto watched as Kakashi stared wide eyed at the Hokage. Sasuke smirked openly while Sakura seemed to fidget nervously with the hem of her dress. Naruto shook his head at his teammates with resignation before bowing low to the Hokage.

"My thanks, Lord Hokage." Naruto stood waiting for the Hokage's orders.

The Third nodded before looking at another folder. "How about a simple escort mission, it should be perfect for your team. A C-rank mission, you have to escort a bridge builder to the Land of the Waves." He turned away from the squad to look at one of the Chunin at the desk. "Bring in Tazuna." The Chunin got up from the desk and left the room to go and get the bridge builder. The room was silent as they waited for their charge.

The door opened to reveal an old man with grey hair and a large beard. He had dark eyes and dark rimmed glasses. He wore a dark v- neck shirt that had no sleeves. An obi accompanied by dark pants and sandals. A towel was draped across the back of his neck falling on both sides of his chest. A tall pointed hat was on his back attached with a string. Naruto could smell the sake reeking from his breath and the bottle in his hand swaying lazily. What caught his eyes though were Tazuna's own, they were narrowed scrutinizing each of the members of his team. They returned to their previous drunk look as he took a swig of his drink. "This is the team you're sticking me with." Tazuna lazily waved at them while taking another drink. "Look at them, a broody boy, a pink headed girl that doesn't seem like she can fight, and a blonde haired boy that looks plain stupid." Tazuna spotted Anko and watched her for a bit. "She can protect me quite nicely." Anko's eyes narrowed at the drunk bridge builder but before she could do anything, the bottle that Tazuna had been drinking out of shattered, a kunai sticking in the wall.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't leer at my teacher." Naruto's cool voice cut through the silence, his hands in his pockets, making Tazuna look at the boy he had written off earlier.

"So I do have some decent protection, it's always the ones you don't expect." Tazuna laughed. Naruto felt a body grab his from behind.

"Aww, you care for me." Anko purred into Naruto's ear. Naruto sighed deeply his hands still in his pockets. Naruto shook his head looking back at Anko.

"Anko, would you get off of me?" He saw her shake her head and continued to hold onto him. Naruto sighed before looking at the shocked Hokage. "Is that all Lord Hokage?" Watching the Aged Hokage give a nod in confirmation, Naruto looked at Kakashi. "Where are we meeting?"

Kakashi looked at his student in mirth, silently laughing at his position. "Ten A.M. at the front gate." Naruto looked at Anko once again before sighing. Erupting in a puff of smoke Naruto disappeared, gone from the room and out of Anko's grasp.

Naruto watched as his teammates left the room each heading in a different direction. He hopped down next to Tazuna who jumped in surprise at the blonde boy's sudden arrival. "Hello Tazuna." Naruto saw the bridge builder catching his breath while they walked. "Answer me this, why did you act drunk in the mission room. You were sober, anyone who paid any attention would have caught it, and so I'm afraid that my teammates wouldn't have caught it." Naruto gave a rueful shake of his head while he studied Tazuna.

Tazuna stared back at the kid in surprise before he looked ahead. "I wanted to know who would be protecting me in my journey, you seemed the most capable out of the bunch." Naruto stared at the moonlit road ahead of them as they entered a tavern. The placed smelled of sake and vomit, the wooden tables scratched up and worn from age. They sat at a table as Naruto watched the patrons stumbled along to different spots along the bar.

"The two adults could take me down after a while. There Jonin and have more experience than I do, and if they worked together I would definitely lose, but I would put up one hell of a fight." Naruto eyed the sake that was placed in front of Tazuna and him by one of the waitresses. Giving a shrug Naruto grabbed ahold of one of the saucers and held it to Tazuna. "To ensuring your life."

Tazuna brought his own saucer to Naruto's clicking them together before both patrons swallowed down the warm dry liquid. "I'll drink to that." Naruto nodded before standing. Glancing at the other tables Naruto put his hands in his pockets.

Looking back Naruto flipped a coin onto the table. "On me, and Tazuna, I will defend you with my life. Naruto walked out the door back out into the moonlit road. The breeze calm, and the clouds soft. No rain had come in the past week. Naruto continued his walk down the road before he heard something. A woman's scream filled the night, making him bolt down the path in the direction of the wail. Naruto jumped over barrels that were in his way running towards one of the alleys.

That's where he saw a sight that made him chill to the bone. They were four men surrounding a sobbing body, two of them holding her down. One of them had a bat, probably to knock them out, and the last was slowly pulling down his pants. One of the clouds moved out of the way to show Naruto something that filled Naruto with rage. The moonlight shined on one object.

Violet hair.

It was Anko about to get raped by four men. Naruto drew his katana off his back, the silver light gleaming off the blade. The golden handle radiating a light of its own. Naruto dragged the blade on the wall making a terrible screech drawing the rapist's attention. Naruto saw the fear glimmering in their eyes as Naruto sprinted at them. The screams rebounding of the walls as the men pleaded for their lives. Naruto didn't remember most of it, just that he was soaked in blood looking at an unconscious Anko, her clothing torn apart revealing her. Naruto took off his t-shirt and chest plate putting it on her, not looking at her assets. Naruto jumped up to the roof of a nearby building, running to their shared apartment.

Naruto slammed open the door and laid her into the bed covering her with the blankets. Grabbing one of the chairs on the wall he set it up by her bed. He sat on it so his arms were crossed over the rest of the chair. Naruto looked at Anko as he saw the tears streaking her cheeks. He had let her become that sad again, that scared, and it tore at his heart. He broke a promise to a friend. Naruto pulled out his flute and played softly and hauntingly, mimicking his own feelings of turmoil. The sadness of the piece floating through the otherwise silent room. He played and played until he fell asleep in the chair by Anko's bed.

Naruto was slammed out of his chair by a frenzied Anko. Naruto opened his bleary eyes to see Anko pinning him to the ground. Her hair messy and she was still in Naruto's bloody shirt and chest plate. She was breathing heavily, and was staring at Naruto. A growl escaped her throat as she watched him. "What happened?"

Naruto could tell it was a demand and answered. "I heard a scream and I ran as fast as I could to the sound. There, I saw the four men." Naruto grit his teeth at the memory before continuing. "I saw they had you on the ground, one of them about to rape you. I grew so angry and I chased each and every one of them down. I remember the walls covered in blood, that's when I covered you in my shirt and ran you home. I made sure they didn't touch you, or anyone else, ever again." He spoke darkly as his eyes were blazing in anger staring at an empty space visualizing the memories. He hadn't noticed Anko's wide eyed stare, so her hug came unexpectedly. Naruto didn't know what to do with the crying woman, so he just hugged her. He felt his heart beating really fast and his abdomen hurt, he couldn't tell why. He would have to figure it out, maybe ask Shikamaru.

Naruto looked at the clock which showed the arms pointing at nine. "Come on Anko we have to meet with the team in an hour, you have to get out of my bloody clothes and take a shower." He saw Anko nod before getting off him heading towards the bathroom. Naruto stood up before going to the living room. He went to his drawer and pulled out a replica of his outfit, dawning it slowly. Naruto walked outside studying the sky. It was another day were the clouds were white and puffy but the rain wouldn't fall. Naruto heard the door click open before Anko stumbled out clutching her coat. They began walking but she was being slow taking uneven, uncertain steps. Naruto crouched in front of her, motioning her to get on his back. He felt her tentatively moved onto his back, unlike the other times.

Naruto glided through the crowds of people who looked on at the pair, glaring at the two pariahs of Konoha. Naruto glared right back at them making each of them back off redirecting their stares at the stalls. He heard the muttered whispers following them through the road. Naruto continued to walk to the gate, with Anko on his back. The wind guided some leaves in front of them, Naruto tracing them listlessly as the floated off the nearby trees. Naruto saw his team waiting for him, Kakashi reading his book, Sakura fawning over Sasuke who was staring off into space. Naruto saw Tazuna watching him as he made his way over. Kakashi was about to make a comment about Naruto's curious position, but a glare from the blonde haired boy made saw him close his mouth. Looking out over the team Kakashi nodded. "Alright Sasuke will be in the front, Sakura you are on the left of Tazuna while Naruto will be on the right. I will be behind."

They all nodded getting into position, Tazuna stood a little closer to Naruto who continued to have Anko on his back garnering a couple of inquisitive looks. Sakura who didn't notice the tension looked at Naruto openly. "Dobe, why is your sensei on your back." Naruto glared witheringly at Sakura making her back up in fear.

"None of your concern." The tension among the group was palpable, Tazuna seemed unaffected as he walked along closer to Naruto. Naruto noticed a puddle in the middle of the road and looked at it. He glanced up at the sky and looked over at Kakashi who barely nodded. Anko hopped down off of Naruto and walked along with Kakashi at the rear of the group. After they passed the puddle a chain went rocketing out of the puddle wrapping around Anko and Kakashi who looked startled. The chain closed in tearing them apart. Naruto heard a scream come from Sakura.

"Two down, four to go." A metallic voice said as two people stepped out of the puddle that disappeared. The two both had a crossed out head band, signaling they were missing nin. They used to be a part of the Village Hidden in the Mist. Naruto knew them from the bingo book, The Demon Brothers, both of them had a horn coming from their head bands. Their weapon was two metallic gloves that were attached by chains but are detachable. Both the claws and chains were both poisoned. Naruto watched as the two brothers charged in, Sasuke doing the same to meet them. Naruto ran in as well with his katana distracting one of the brothers. Sasuke flipped over them throwing the kunai which struck the chain, pinning it to the tree.

Both brothers detached running at a separate opponent. Naruto slid under a wild claw strike, slicing into his leg. Naruto popped back up while the missing nin fell onto his knee, one of the Achilles sliced through. Naruto walked back further disabling the ninja. Naruto watched as Sasuke attacked the other brother his kunai rebounding off the claws. Naruto sped over in an instant separating the assassin's head from his shoulders. The body falling limply to the ground. Naruto flicked the blood off his blade before slowly walking to the disabled nin. "Who are you?" Naruto put his sword to his throat while staring at him.

"Gozu." The missing nin Gozu was crying as he stared into his brothers corpse. The ninja couldn't move having his nerve endings cut through.

"Who was your target, who are you working for?" Naruto cut his sword a bit deeper freaking Gozu out.

"The bridge builder. We work for Gato, he hired us to take out the bridge builder." Naruto nodded. Slicing through the rest of his neck, Naruto grabbed both brother's heads putting them into a scroll. He saw the others looking at him. Naruto turned as he felt the disturbance in the wind and saw his two sensei.

"Good job team, how do you feel Naruto." Naruto went over to the bushes and puked, walking back Naruto nodded to Kakashi.

"I'm fine, better to get ones first kill over with so they don't freeze up later." Naruto had a flashback of the four men, remembering his first true kills. "The heads will prove their identities so I can get the gold from their bounty." Naruto watched as Kakashi walked over to Tazuna.  
"Tazuna why is the multi-millionaire Gato chasing you down with missing nin." Naruto saw Tazuna sweating looking down nervously.

"Well you see back in our village people have been starving and losing hope ever since Gato bought all the shipping ports. He has been running our land dry, ruling over the economy of our homes, taxing us outrageous prices since he controls everything, he monitors the shipments giving us the bare minimum. I'm building a bridge to the mainland, one that will shatter his power over us, please help us. I am sorry I deceived you but we just didn't have any money to pay for higher costing missions." Naruto looked at Kakashi who looked to be considering it.

"I'll have to ask my team." Kakashi looked at down at his Gennin and Anko.

Naruto nodded as did Anko. "An elite doesn't run from anything." Sasuke had his head held high in arrogance. Sakura resolved her courage after hearing Sasuke speak and agreed.

Kakashi looked at Tazuna before speaking. "Ok, Tazuna we will accept."

Naruto was looking out into the mist that covered the water. They were waiting for a boatman that would paddle them along the sea. Naruto smelled the salt water in the air as the mist rolled out farther onto land. Naruto's eyesight was having difficulty seeing through the mist. Soon though he saw a shadow appearing, a faint silhouette of a man standing on the water. It turned into a man standing on a boat holding a paddle silently gesturing them inside.

The group sat in the small boat as it swayed gently along with the ocean's currents. The breeze ruffling Naruto's hair as he studied the cool water that sprayed his face with each rock of the boat. Naruto saw shadows of fish underneath the surface of the water, not even the sun was permeating the deep mist, the only light, radiating out of the lantern that the boatman had. Naruto rubbed the palm of his hand along the solid wood that was soft to the touch, the swirls marking the wood changing its color, from dark to light. Naruto saw a large column standing out of the water leading to an unfinished building. The bridge that they would protect was in front of them. The masterful work off the bridge shining through every stone slab. Naruto breathed out when he saw it. "It's a work of art Tazuna." The others nodded agreeing with his sentiments. The boat soon stopped at the other side of the shore. Tazuna patted the boatman on the shoulder wishing him well as he rowed back into the mist.

Naruto saw a lake in the middle of the forest they were walking through. The soft ground saturated by the water, the trees surrounding the open clearing. Naruto heard a sound and threw a kunai at it. Investigating it Naruto saw a white rabbit nearly killed by the flung kunai. He looked at the rabbit curiously, he knew something was off about this rabbit. One Shikamaru had shown him pictures off rabbits in this territory, and they shouldn't be white this time of year. Two he heard something different, bigger, if he had heard a rabbit rustling the bushes he would've hit the rabbit. Naruto's eyes widened as he heard a whistling noise, rushing back at his group. "Get down!" Naruto tackled Sakura, while Kakashi took down Sasuke, and Anko grabbed Tazuna pulling him down to the ground as a giant sword swung through the air where their heads were.

Naruto looked up too see a man standing on the handle of the blade, A tall man with a muscular physique, dark short spiky hair, dark eyes and small eyebrows. He had bandages wrapped around the lower half of his face and upper neck. He wore a slashed head band sideways across his head. The man was shirtless other than a belt held across his body that he attached his sword two. He wore baggy pants that had a striped pattern on them, mimetic wrist warmers that extended to his elbows and matching ankle warmers.

Naruto knew who he was instantly. "Momochi Zabuza, traitor to the Hidden Village of the Mist, once part of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. User of the Decapitation Knife, or the Sever Sword. Your moniker Demon of the Bloody Mist" Zabuza momentarily looked surprised at Naruto before grinning behind his bandages, a crease forming where his mouth was.

"A Genin knows who I am, how wonderful. Now hand over the bridge builder and you can walk away alive." Zabuza hopped down while pulling his blade from the tree. He held it the point facing down into the ground while looking at them.

Kakashi looked at his team. "You stay back and protect Tazuna, Anko and I can handle him." Naruto looked at Anko who nodded. Naruto and the rest of his team flanked Tazuna.

Zabuza tsked while putting up signs. "Hidden in the Mist Jutsu." A mist rolled in obscuring everything in sight, as he disappeared. "Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidneys, and the heart, which should I target. Kakashi pulled up his head band revealing his other eye. His eye was red with three tomoe. Naruto saw Sasuke reel back from the sight of Kakashi having the Sharingan. He noticed Sasuke bringing a kunai to his throat while Sakura was trembling.

"Sasuke and Sakura calm down, I will protect you with my life." Naruto nodded to Kakashi for calming them down before he felt the wind change right behind the bridge builder. Spinning around Naruto brought his katana up and blocked the Sever Sword. The clash showering sparks over the field, Naruto grit his teeth from the pressure being exerted on his sword. Naruto saw Kakashi appear behind Zabuza stabbing him the heart. Bursting into water Zabuza disappeared again, hidden within the mist.

Naruto began running through some seals as he charged his chakra. "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough." Naruto blew a great stream of wind out of his mouth dispersing the mist revealing Zabuza to be standing on the water. Kakashi dashed at Zabuza while Anko sent snakes out of her sleeves intending to slow the sword wielder. Naruto watched as Zabuza parried Kakashi's kunai, spinning to deflect it while cutting through the snakes. Naruto watched the Jonin run about the clearing attacking each other with the skill that comes from experience.

Kakashi got kicked into the water, rolling before he charged chakra into his hand sliding to a stop. Kakashi slowly got up but Zabuza was on him as Anko was fighting off water clones. "Water Prison technique. Zabuza had one hand inside the barrier that encased Kakashi.

"Run, get the bridge builder out of here. Zabuza is trapped to this bubble while I'm inside, the water clones can only go so far from their creator." Naruto looked over at Anko, who shook her head. Naruto readied his katana.

"Sorry Kakashi sensei, but Anko just told me to ignore your command for us to run, so they can run but I am going to free you." Naruto kneeled down with his katana across his body, pointing downwards past his hip like it was in a sheath, even if the sheathe was on his back. His legs were in a ready position. Naruto breathed in before shooting forward at a clone appearing behind it. The sword extended past his right arm. The clone burst into water droplets after a cut appeared through it.

Naruto narrowed his eyes looking at Zabuza. "Kenjutsu Secret Art: Star Strike of the Seven Dancers." Six clones parted from where Naruto stood and ran around Zabuza, kicking up water as they went. All seven Naruto's held their sword parallel with their arm aiming for seven points at various spots among Zabuza's body. Anko was busy stopping the clones from attacking Naruto, while the rest of his team protected Tazuna. The seven started running in a circle along the surface of the water, Zabuza following them with his eyes. Naruto's voice cut through the clearing. "Chakra weights release." A bright flash signaled the weight's disappearing. The water began churning at the force disturbing the water, each Naruto moving too quick for the Jonin to respond even if he saw them. One of the clones flashed through the circle ending up behind Zabuza, a gash appearing on his abdomen, another clone dashed from the vortex landing outside the circle across from Zabuza's left side. A deep cut slid along the outside of Zabuza's right rib gliding slowly up along his chest. The other clones flashed to the outside of the circle opposite of where they started, four more bleeding wounds marking themselves on Zabuza's body. Naruto was present with his katana stabbing through Zabuza's abdomen. "Star Strike achieved." Blue chakra outlined the clones attaching to each other and every other, showing the circle and a star in the middle. Naruto and Zabuza in the center before Naruto and his clones vanished. "Star Sign Implosion. The chakra flared before blasting inwards, only hitting the target in the very middle.

Naruto appeared by the shore catching Kakashi as he was released from the sphere upon the disconnection of Zabuza and the sphere. On the other side of the clearing Zabuza was crashed into the tree bleeding and burned, Anko slowly approaching him with a kunai in hand. She was about too deal the final stroke but two senbon struck Zabuza in the neck. A hunter nin dropped to the floor bowing to Anko. Naruto was too far too hear the words but he caught the smell of ice and flowers coming from the person as the wind had carried there scent. Anko walked back as the hunter grabbed Zabuza and disappeared. Kakashi was unconscious from lack of air. Naruto himself was swaying as he reapplied his chakra weights. Naruto stumbled over to Anko who was checking on the others his hair shadowing his eyes. Naruto made it over to the group with Kakashi on his shoulders, having already put his head band over his eye. Naruto waved a little. Naruto gave Kakashi to Anko who took him before falling, getting caught by Tazuna. He could hear the warble of voices around him as the walls of unconsciousness blocked out his sight.

Naruto awoke to a wooden ceiling above him. Looking around the room Naruto spotted his stuff by the head off the green couch. Dawning his equipment Naruto walked to the wooden door, a small headache that although mild and distracting didn't hinder him any. Naruto walked down the wooden stairs and entered the dining room. His team was sitting down at the table while a woman gave them food. Sasuke seemed to glare at his food while Sakura looked on in thought. Tazuna spotted Naruto and waved him over. Naruto sat at the table silently, as food was set down in front of him. Naruto quietly thanked the woman before eating his food. He watched as Anko sat across from him. "Naruto, what do you think of what happened to Zabuza."

Naruto replayed the scenes of the battle in his head before he went unconscious. Naruto sighed outwards before nodding. "He is alive. The hunter nin used senbon, they can be accurate enough to put them in a near death state. If that hunter nin can also make medicinal herbs then he could be better by the end of the week." Anko nodded her head as Kakashi walked in the room.

"Alright after lunch I am going to teach you guys something." Naruto looked at him curiously wondering what he had to teach. Sasuke had a strange gleam in his eye while Sakura kept her pensive look. Naruto switched his attention to the woman who had served them the food.

Tazuna noticed the look from Naruto before motioning to the woman. This is my daughter Tsnami, she also has a son, Inari. He usually stays out of sight, often hiding out in his room." Naruto saw the hidden sadness in the old man's eyes. Naruto chose not to question about anything that could potentially cause Tazuna some emotional pain. Naruto watched as the others finished their meal before following Kakashi, Naruto leaving a clone for their protection.

They were led into the forest away from Tazuna's house. The trees were very tall with pines sprouting out of the branches. Naruto watched as Kakashi stepped in front of them with his cane. "Alright, now I'm going to teach you how to walk up trees only using your chakra." Naruto looked at Anko dumbfounded, while she returned the expression. Naruto rubbed his nose in frustration before signaling Anko to go. Kakashi saw the two leaving and called out. "Where are you going Naruto needs to learn to walk on trees and control his chakra?"

Naruto looked back lazily. "Kakashi sensei, when I was saving you from Zabuza, do you know what I did? I water walked, the advanced form of tree walking. I learned how to do that when I was seven. What are you teaching your students?" Naruto began walking again leaving an embarrassed Kakashi, a steaming Sasuke, and a thoughtful Sakura.

"What are you going to do though?" Naruto looked back at Kakashi.

"Our mission, protect the bridge builder, he is at the bridge alone! It is our duty to defend him as long as that is our mission. Right now he is defenseless." Naruto jumped into the trees before heading towards the bridge.

Naruto landed next to Tazuna, Anko following shortly after. Tazuna looked at Naruto a little bit surprised. "Weren't you supposed to train?" Naruto shook his head.

Naruto examined the people near the bridge. There were not many builders, they seemed to be slowly moving not getting enough done. Naruto pulled on the bridge builder's shoulder making Tazuna turn to him. Naruto spawned dozens of clones. "Assign them what to do, just tell one how to do it and it will dispel giving the same knowledge to the others. They can also help look for any structural damage on the bottom of the bridge by standing under it." Naruto walked to the edge as Tazuna followed him before Naruto walked off making Tazuna look over. He saw Naruto standing on the side as if he was standing on the floor.

"Yeah that would help, thanks Naruto." Tazuna walked away from Naruto towards the clones to give them there commands. Naruto walked to the other side of the bridge and sat down waiting for any intruders. Anko sat beside him silently waiting. Naruto looked at her before looking away.

"Yes, is there something you need?" Anko shook her head and just sat there. Naruto stared at her curiously before nodding. Naruto heard footsteps approaching them and eyed them. There was a group of thugs armed with mismatched weaponry. Naruto sighed before pulling out his katana. "This is going to be dreadfully boring." Naruto walked out to greet their unwelcome visitors.

"Move out of the way kid, were after the bridge builder. We wouldn't want to have to kill you." The thug in front sneered. Naruto examined the front of his blade idly, letting the sword catch the rays of the sun. Naruto looked down at them.

"Two choices, do you want me to fight all of you or intimidate you." The thugs laughed out loud before one off them held up two of his fingers. Naruto let a cruel smirk grace his lips while he looked side to side. "Oh well, I don't have an army, never mind I forgot. I do." One hundred Naruto's appeared out of puffs of smoke each brandishing their own katana. The original set his katana into the ground, looking at each of them. "Would you like to test your dozen against my hundred?" Naruto let out a small laugh as he watched each one of them run, little dust trails following them. Naruto sighed aloud leaving his clones to stand guard with Anko. "I'm going on recon in the town, see you back at the house. Naruto saw her nod and set on his way.

Naruto was looking at the town, their desolate food stores, the starving villagers, and the children living out on the streets. Naruto went into a shop looking around. The dusty place surrounding Naruto making him cough. An old man came around one of the barren shelves, walking towards Naruto. "Get lost brat, these measly stores aren't for you." Naruto put one of his hands on his hips while examining the other one. The doors opened up to reveal two thugs with swords.

"Hey old man, you better pay up now or we'll take your whole store." They spotted Naruto next to the shop keeper and growled at them. One of them pulled their swords out of his sheathe approaching them menacingly. "You know the rules old man, don't sell to anyone." The thug tried driving his sword at the shop keeper but Naruto's sword hit the offending one away, sparks flying littering the air.

Naruto drove the butt of his blade into the man's stomach knocking him into the other thug before they both flew out the door. Naruto calmly walked out flipping a coin at the shop keep while winking. The streets were crowded with other people watching as the two mercenaries struggled to stand. Naruto pushed them back down on top of each other, putting his sword on the top ones throat. "Where is Gato located?" The thug shook his head so Naruto shoved the point a little deeper, cutting into the man's throat.

"Fine, he's at the castle near the lake. That's all I know, please let us go." Naruto nodded starting to walk away from the pleading man, before he heard footsteps rushing toward him. Rolling to the left Naruto avoided getting impaled. His gaze hardening Naruto sprinted at the one that tried attacking him. Easily avoiding the sloppy block he separated the man from his sword arm. The thug looked at him surprised before Naruto shoved his sword through the bottom of his jaw, the sword emerging from the crown of his head. Naruto slowly walked towards the other thug who was trembling, his sword hanging limply in his hand. Naruto simply hit the sword out of his hand. Kicking him down Naruto tied up his hands. Naruto left him to the mobs of crowds, heading to Tazuna's house.

Naruto sat with his team at the table. Sasuke was covered in dirt and bark. Sakura was just exhausted, her head laying on the table. Naruto was eating his food until a young boy came into the room. He looked to be about eight years old. He wore a blue jumper with a yellow shirt under it and blue sandals. He had spiky black hair that was covered by his blue and white striped hat. He also had dark eyes peering out from the bridge of the hat. "Why? Why are you here?

"To make sure your grandfather lives past the month. "Naruto looked at the kid as he appeared to be shaking.

"You are just going to die! No matter what you do, no matter how hard you believe or train the inevitability is you're going to die! Nobody defeats Gato, he is more powerful than any of you." Naruto listened and nodded.

"Then we will have to beat the odds." Naruto kneeled down in front of Inari tipping his hat up. "We will have to beat this inevitability, we will have to surpass them, strive greater and farther than we ever have. Only then can we beat fate, and make our own destiny." Naruto smiled gently at Inari who seemed to be having an internal conflict with himself.

"No, you're wrong. What could you know, you are all just ninja who have had a good life never knowing what it means to be trampled upon like you were nothing. We're starving out in the alleys, oppressed by Gato and his men, what could you know about having a hard life." Inari had tears leaking under his hat as he stared at the ground.

Naruto stood before laughing a lifeless laugh. "Good life, you know what, I was tortured until I was seven. The villagers that lived there, hunting me down streets and alleys, yelling. Chase the demon, kill the monster. I never knew what they meant but they tore at me. Stripping me of all the hope I had. At least you still have your grandfather and your mother. A house that l loves you. Do not lecture me about having a good life." Naruto started to walk out the door but stopped. "Sensei I'm going to go train." A clone of Naruto popped up beside him. Nodding to the clone he left the house as the clone walked up to Anko's room.

Naruto was in a clearing surrounded by trees and flowers. Naruto had his sword out channeling wind chakra through it cutting through the massive tree trunks. Naruto was absolutely livid, not just at what Inari, but at himself for letting so much slip in front of his team. Naruto fell to his knew in the middle of the clearing pounding his fists into the ground until they were bloody. Naruto looked up at the dark sky his arms laying limply behind his bent back. Naruto let out an intense yell at the sky. A cry out in anger at the gods. A plead of sadness at the heavens. Naruto watched as the clouds began converge together blotting out the stars, rain falling upon his face. Naruto sat there just staring, the droplets matting his hair and soaking his clothes. Naruto laid down in the wet grass letting the rumble of thunder lull him to sleep.

The smell of ice and flowers made Naruto snap his eyes open, Naruto saw a girl standing kneeling above him her long black hair framing her delicate face. She had pale skin, a slender frame and dark brown eyes. She had a pale pink sleeveless kimono, the edges were red and it was decorated with plum colored swirls that fell to just above her ankles. She had a simple white obi that tied into a bow. Dark brown sandals and a dark colored choker. Naruto sat up and observed the basket she was carrying. Herbs, for curing gouges and burns. She was Zabuza's accomplice. "You are very beautiful." Naruto stood looking at the felled trees. "I let my temper get the better of me." Naruto sighed looking at the girl.

"I'm a boy." Naruto looked mildly amused at her plain remark shaking his head.

"You are not, I can smell the difference." Naruto shrugged before stretching. "I'll help you gather your herbs." She nodded before they began to pick herbs among the wet grass.

"What do you fight for?" Naruto looked at her a little surprised at the sudden question. Naruto thought about it before a small smile graced his lips.

Naruto looked at the blue sky clear of clouds. "To protect the people precious too me. I would fight for the seven people that have ever shown me true companionship. I also fight to keep my promises." Naruto had a light burning in his eyes as he spoke with conviction lacing his words. The girl nodded at him.

"You will grow to be strong." Naruto looked at her with grateful eyes.

"My name is Naruto, may I ask yours?" Naruto finished and put the herbs into the basket.

"Haku." Haku stood up with her basket and started to walk out of the clearing.

"Haku, give my regards to Zabuza. If I was able to get the all the money out of Gato's hands and exchange it with you, could I convince you both to join Konoha?"

Haku looked back at him before nodding disappearing into the forest. Naruto looked up at the sky, he had promised to try to save people and he would save Haku and Zabuza.

Naruto was examining the building in front of him. When the mercenary said a castle he wasn't joking. In front of Naruto was a brick wall with a bridge leading into it. Behind the bridge was a three pronged castle with the middle being the highest point. Naruto made a clone before Naruto Henged into a pebble. The clone threw him over the wall where he dispelled the Henge landing on his feet. Naruto moved throughout the compound sneaking through corridors. He crept silently through doors while listening in on the guards. The guards said he was in the highest room of the tower. Naruto scaled the walls, applying chakra into his feet, before he reached a window.

Naruto looked in and saw a short pudgy man wearing a suit sitting in a chair with two guards behind him. Naruto opened the window silently before plunging kunai into the base of their skulls. Naruto watched as Gato turned around at the noise to see Naruto approaching him. Naruto picked him up by the neck and pushed him into the wall. A kunai held in the other hanging a few inches away from the businessman's eye. "Give me the passcode of the safe or you will die a slow agonizing death." Gato nodded before pointing his eyes at the safe. Naruto brought him over to the safe as Naruto pushed his hand up to the number key. Pressing the buttons Gato opened the safe, revealing gold. Bags of gold filled the small room. "You have fulfilled your part and I shall fulfill mine." Naruto dropped Gato who was panting heavily. Naruto's katana swung through the air decapitating Gato.

"You earned a quick death." Naruto sealed the bags into a scroll while changing clothes so he wasn't bloody. Naruto ran out of the castle and began to run through the town towards Tazuna's house.

The mist was rolling on the bridge, the sea rolling with the tide spraying upwards each time it collided with the beams stabilizing the bridge. Naruto stood with his team on one side of the bridge while Zabuza and Haku stood on the other. Naruto looked at Zabuza's who nodded. "We accept the deal brat, but we do want to fight first. A change in the terms, you have to beat us and we'll come along." Naruto sighed out while he felt Kakashi looking at him.

"What did you do Naruto?"

"Garner Konoha some allies, only if we defeat them though. I made a deal with his accomplice I met on the night I left to calm down. I thought the idea that if I go and get all of Gato's money that they would join Konoha and I would give them the gold. Though now we have to fight them because they want to see how they compare." Naruto looked at Kakashi who nodded. "Tazuna is no longer in danger of Gato, I killed him myself." Kakashi looked surprised for a moment before he eyed Naruto. "We agree Zabuza."

"Ok the Jonin versus me but the Genin have to fight Haku. The blonde kid has to stay out of the fight unless something drastic happens." Zabuza put his Sever Sword onto his shoulder while he talked. He saw Kakashi nod again and charged. Anko and Kakashi rushed forward to meethim while Sasuke ran at Haku. Naruto sat down near the side of the bridge with Tazuna and Sakura to watch the battles.

Sasuke lunged at Haku who dived out of the way throwing senbon from her hands at Sasuke who deflected them with kunai. Naruto studied them as they clashed watching each of them fight. Sasuke started to do some hand signs but Haku got close and grabbed one of his hands stopping him from finishing. Sasuke grinned at their deadlock as neither of them could do Jutsu and he was stronger than Haku was.

Haku surprised him by doing one handed seals. "Ice Style: Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals." Ice mirrors started to appear around the two leaving gaps as she disengaged melting into one of the mirrors. Sasuke tried using his grand fireball to melt the ice but it wouldn't work. Naruto watched as she transferred from mirror to mirror making the illusion that she was in every mirror at once and throwing senbon in every direction.

Naruto turned and started to watch the fight with the Jonin. Zabuza was holding his own against the two Jonin, sword flashing about blocking kunai and killing snakes. His skill as a swordsman amazed him. Kakashi darted in and out of each swing, narrowly avoiding the sword Anko sent out snakes from her sleeves as they started to attack Zabuza together.

He was having a difficult time keeping them off him. He would slice at one and the other would take the initiative cutting him. Zabuza waited for them to come in at him again, taking a slice at Kakashi, waiting for Anko to dart in. When she did the swordsman kneed her in the stomach sending her flying near the ice dome.

Haku had just sent a barrage of senbon at Sasuke when he saw something. Anko flew near the dome, he saw her starting to stand up before he started to make signs. The senbon drew near before something happened which made Naruto's blood run cold. The senbon had hit. Not Sasuke who had been looking like a porcupine already, but Anko. Sasuke was starting to stand from the spot Anko was in while she took the barrage of senbon.

Naruto watched in mute horror as the ice came down and Haku ran to Anko. Naruto was also their checking his sensei. Naruto didn't feel a heartbeat, he didn't see any breath. Naruto felt cold fury coursing through him, his chakra spiking at random intervals. He felt Kurama wake up from his sleep and start suppressing his own chakra so that the fox's chakra didn't start leaking out of him. Naruto lit up like a beacon, stopping the fighting as they watched Naruto. He was surrounded by his blue chakra, it was lifting up to the sky as his eyes radiated with power, glowing with unrestrained anger. Naruto looked at Sasuke who had lost his smirk, and stared in awe at Naruto.

His cool voice cut through the clearing. "Chakra weights release." Naruto's energy started to flair as he watched every movement in his line of sight. "Chakra limiter release. The chakra output increased massively as his energy poured out of him leaving a suffocating air on the bridge. Naruto looked out up at the sky while pulling out his katana, the sky had slowly responded to his chakra, whirling and rumbling the sky became cloudy then stormy, the rain pounding into the cement of the bridge. Naruto brought his sword in front of him glaring at Sasuke. "Sword of True Light release." The silver blade grew longer as it bathed in the golden light, the tip grew into a fine point instead of the curved one of the katana. A line streaked through it to the handguard splitting it in half, the left side shining a brilliant gold, and the left side a deep dark, blacker than night. The handguard extended so it had wings on both sides and the rest of the handle was longer with bandages covering it to the round gold end. One wing was that of an angel, magnificent and beautiful while the other was a demons, dark and alluring.

Naruto turned the sword so it pointed at Sasuke. "On the rules of Shinobi law, chapter forty-one, page two hundred ninety-seven, charter four, paragraph six, sub paragraph two, and clause eight." Kakashi stared wide eyed at Naruto knowing what was about to come but couldn't try to stop it from the sheer power exuding off the blonde haired boy. "From harming or killing a comrade of the same village in an attempt to save your own life while knowing harm would come to them even if you are from a high ranking clan, a selfish act of the highest caliber that could result in the death of your comrade. The only penalty for breaking this law, is death."

Sasuke stared on horror at what Naruto had just said. "You can't I'm the last Uchiha, the village needs me, I am the only hope of retaining the Sharingan." Naruto stared at him with his glowing eyes sparkling with hatred and justice. Naruto didn't heed his words as he settled into his sword stance.

"Kenjutsu Secret Art: Divine Justice of an Archangel, One Hundred Fluttering Wings." Two wings made up of pure white chakra burst from Naruto's back. A hood covered his face, a cloak surrounding him, his chakra radiating out over the bridge. The water below churning in waves. Naruto brought his sword up flashing toward Sasuke, a streak of gold following him as he cut through Sasuke. The wings catching the halves and putting him back together good as new and still alive before throwing him up into the sky. One hundred lights dotted the sky rocketing towards Sasuke, getting closer they were manifestations of Naruto's chakra, their golden wings matching their armor. Slicing through Sasuke only for their wings to put him back together. The hundred angels soared past him continually before Naruto flew up, each angel standing behind him. They all brought their swords together gathering their energy creating a giant ball of pure chakra. Naruto grabbed a hold of it before throwing it into the air. Sasuke was still suspended in the air by two chains being held by the angels. "Justice complete, Archangel's Sword Fall." Naruto's eyes snapped open while the orb changed into a giant sword floating in the air before it fell piercing through Sasuke as the chakra in the blade glowed with even more swords cutting through him. The sword fell onto the bridge, the tip touching the cement and dispersing into glitter, the whole sword disappearing before the group's eyes no trace of Sasuke remaining.

Naruto floated to the ground holding his sword in front of him. Naruto looked at it while speaking. "Sword of True Light Seal. Chakra limiter seal. Chakra weights seal." Naruto's wings shimmered into nothingness as he gazed at his sword listlessly. His eyes dimmed as he fell onto his knees tears running down his face as he slowly made his way over to Anko's body. Naruto placed his sword upright, the tip facing the ground as he put his head on the handle, eyes closed unaware of Haku looking at all the needle points.

Haku started slowly pulling out the needles, a spluttering cough made Naruto look up to see Anko sitting up and coughing. A smile made its way on his face, before he hugged Anko. "Ow, sore here, why are you crying and why does everyone look scared shitless."

Kakashi looked at the sparkles that used to be Sasuke floating in the air, Zabuza leaned over to Kakashi. "People called me a demon, but even if I am, I wouldn't ever pit myself against that angel." Sakura was crying over by the bridge builder who looked stunned.

Kakashi looked back at a wide eyed Zabuza. "I think Tazuna is in awe at how not any of that scratched his bridge, not even the giant golden sword.

Naruto looked on bleary eyed at Anko, his heart beating realy fast. "Nothing Anko, I'm just really happy, let's go home."


	8. In For A Long Game

**Authors note: I sincerely apologize to the readers that saw the weird data chapters. I was working with my new beta reader and some files went wrong. I do apologize. ~ Val**

It was a long and arduous journey back to Konoha. The trees were still and sound mute. The group was walking along the road back to their village with Haku and Zabuza. The muscular man turned to the blonde boy. "Hey brat, that angel being you turned into, why didn't you use it during our battle?" Naruto glanced at Zabuza in contemplation before nodding.

"I simply couldn't. I put seals into the sword that could transform it based on my emotions. Each weapon is different, like the transformation on the bridge. I was nearing intense rage but my sense of justice surpassed it, changing my blade into one of honor instead of rage. Even I don't know all the transformation, I just imbued the seals. I made the sword this way as I want to fight with my own power, my own strengths, not some symbols on swords." Naruto's eyes shimmered as he spoke. Naruto sighed out. "The council is going to be furious, probably going to try to have me executed."

Kakashi looked at Naruto thinking. "You are going to play a long game Naruto, good luck." Naruto gazed about the trail analyzing the Rules of Shinobi Law in his head, finding loopholes and passes. Naruto looked at the group around him frowning a bit.

"I need a clan name, if I did I would be able to use the Shinobi Law as a shield. They seem to be built to allow clan people around the laws." Naruto saw Kakashi flinch, filing it away for later Naruto walked on. Sakura had taken Sasuke's death hard but accepted it after what he had done. Haku and Zabuza were exited to not be on the run any longer. Naruto saw the gate of Konoha come into sight as he strode up the hill.

They arrived at the stands with the gate watchers, Naruto watched as four Anbu fell down in front of their group. "We are here for Zabuza, drop your weapons and come quietly." Kakashi walked in front of the swordsman with his hands raised.

"Calm down, we going to take him to the Hokage, you can escort us if you feel so inclined." The Anbu gestured them to come flanking both sides of the group. Naruto felt the stares of many of the citizens, gazing at them looking around for Sasuke. Naruto heard the accusing whispers already, the ghostly voices surrounding him, the little voices trailing on the wind.

Naruto stared at the Hokage who was rubbing the bridge of his nose while watching each of them carefully. "You killed your teammate, for the harm of your teacher."

Naruto shook his head. "No Lord Hokage, I killed him because if he endangered a fellow shinobi, he could endanger them again. One person's death is better than a dozen." Naruto bowed his head as he spoke to the Hokage. Zabuza and Haku was waiting in the back of the room, patiently staying until the Third called on them. Naruto heard him sigh loudly holding his head in his hands. "It was well within the Shinobi Law."

The Hokage pierced Naruto with a long stare. "He was your comrade, someone you grew up with in class and trained with on your team. No matter how much he might've stayed alone, he was a child just as you."

Naruto looked at him in confusion tilting his head to the side. "The day we put these head bands on we became adults in the eyes of the law. He should have known not to break the law or he would have to deal with the consequences. Those who try to lead need to obey, if they can't obey, they can't lead. When they are unable to do either, that is when they are obsolete." Naruto looked to the side his hands at his sides, examining the past Hokage, each portrait showing a different man. "Each Hokage has known this, which is why they cannot hesitate to cull the ones that do not obey the Law."

The Third looked at Naruto in the eyes seeing his determination and truth, the old man sighed shaking his head before pinning Zabuza with a glare. "What do you want in my village?" The raw power filling the room was suffocating. Numbing the occupant's other than Naruto who had learned to deal with higher levels of killing intent.

Zabuza could feel the seriousness of situation, his life hanging on his words. Zabuza kneeled in front of the aged man. "My companion and I have sought asylum in Konoha, hoping to find a home and a place to work here. Naruto offered us Gato's money for us to come but we would willingly give it up to be allowed to live here." Zabuza felt the analyzing gaze of the Hokage.

"Very well, the Anbu will be taking you Zabuza to interrogate you to make sure your intentions are true. After that you will be on a strict probation, being watched for a month. If in this month you are an upstanding citizen you shall be allowed to join our Shinobi force. I will find someone to place you both under clan protection, Haku might try to be forced into the CRA as she has a special bloodline, I will do my best to find a clan head that will disregard this and save her the trouble." The Hokage wrote out on a piece of parchment before stamping it with his private seal, proving it is an official document. "One of my shinobi will gather you to lead you to your houses and inform you of the clan providing your protection. Now leave us, Sakura you may leave as well." The Hokage gestured towards the door, the appointed people filing out.

Naruto, Anko, and Kakashi were left in the room with the aged Hokage. "Anbu, leave us," Three people appeared out of the corners of the room walking out of the door. A scent wafted towards Naruto from the last corner in the room. Looking around Naruto watched as the others in the room made no indication the hidden man was there. Naruto reached up towards the ceiling as in a yawn before a kunai was in his hand, throwing it past the surprised Hokage, and into the hidden person. Naruto watched as the camouflage faded revealing a man in a black cloak, the hood down and a mask hiding their face. The only identifying symbol was a kanji sign for the word root.

The Hokage who had a kunai out aiming at Naruto's throat looked at the member in surprise. There were two more kunai held at Naruto by both of his sensei. "Lord Hokage I detected this man in the room after you told the Anbu to leave, I didn't know if he was a threat and silenced him. I am sorry if you feel I have threatened you." Naruto held his head down facing the kunai.

The Hokage sighed again but lowered his kunai. "No you have done well Naruto, I thank you for eliminating this person. He was part of an old foundation that worked for Konoha during the Third Shinobi War. I disbanded it though, after the war was over. The third Hokage seemed to be contemplating as Naruto turned towards him.

"I am sorry to interrupt Lord Hokage but you said you needed to see me?" Naruto watched as the Third stumble before looking at him. The guilt flooding back into his eyes. The Hokage seemed to age a few years as he stared at Naruto.

"Naruto, the council is going to move fast, they're going to call you into the council room. I'm going to do the only thing I can to try to save you. I have to tell you your last name, both of them. I promised your parent's I would wait to do this until you were strong enough to protect yourself." The Hokage waved at the dead body of the root ninja. "This is proof enough of that. Your parents had many enemies, they didn't want you to get hurt, so I passed an unofficial law that wouldn't be in the law book, that the few people who did know them couldn't tell you."

Naruto was silent, sobs racking his body but he didn't make a sound, He felt his knees starting to buckle as he fell to the ground. "Did they love me?" It barely came out as a whisper, a faint tremble amongst his lips.

The Hokage knelt down next to him, softly putting a hand on the blonde boy's shoulder. "They loved you very much, they cherished every moment they had with you." Naruto slowly nodded, looking up at the old man's smiling face with bleary eyes.

"Thank you Lord Hokage..

"Thank you Lord Hokage." Naruto slowly started to stand but the Hokage sat him down onto one of the other chairs. The Hokage retreated to his side of the desk. Lacing his fingers the Hokage stared at Naruto.

"Your first last name is Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki, your mother. She was of the Uzumaki clan from Whirlpool but came to Konoha to join the academy, getting away from the war that plagued Whirlpool. She became a fine Jonin famed for her expertise in Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu. She was a beauty, her red hair giving her the moniker, The Red Death." The Hokage pointed at the wall behind Naruto making him turn to see the portraits of the past Hokage. "The Forth Hokage sacrificed his life not to kill the Nine Tailed Fox, he had to seal it into a child whose chakra coils were not yet developed. He couldn't ask anyone to sacrifice their child for the sake of the village unless he could make the same sacrifice. He chose you, you are the Forth Hokage's son. Minato Namikaze, The Yellow Flash is your father." The Third watched as Naruto sat wide eyed.

Naruto finally knew who his parents were, he finally knew if they loved him, and he found out that his own father cursed him to become a pariah to the village, but his own father made him a savior of the village as well. Naruto thought briefly before his head shot up staring at the Hokage. "Lord Hokage, did my mother also hold the Kyuubi?" Naruto saw the aged man smile before nodding."

"Yes, your mother held the Kyuubi, as did her mother before her. Naruto I hope you put this knowledge to good use, save yourself from the impending storm, but also save the ones you care for. One last thing, I also made a law that anyone who calls you demon or monster will be executed." Naruto stood up before turning back, a slight grin twinging his lips.

"Lord Hokage, I can appoint any able person as long as they were or will be a shinobi of the Leaf into my positions on the Council right?" A slight nod was Naruto's answer. A smirk displaying itself on his face. "Excellent, then by the rules of Shinobi Law, chapter twenty-seven, page one hundred thirty-four, charter seven, paragraph three, sub paragraph nine, and clause twenty-four, I hereby state Zabuza Momochi as my proxy for seats Namikaze and Uzumaki. Good and since he will be my proxy, the Uzumaki and Namikaze will be housing them, also get him out of questioning, the head of the clan has immunity to such things.. I will find my father's house and transfer there." Naruto turned to Anko. "If you want me to continue playing for you, you're moving in with me." He saw Anko mutely agree, making him feel jittery inside.

Naruto bowed to the Hokage before exiting the room intent on finding Shikamaru before the Council convened.

Naruto was pacing through the trees, the wind breezing past his face, leaves flowing in his wake. Naruto was in the Nara forest racing towards the hill where he had first met Shikamaru. Naruto Jumped out of the trees and into the flowery meadow, the plants slowly swaying. The blonde haired boy saw him ahead, lying lazily on his back, gazing listlessly at the sky. Naruto walked next to him letting the wind caress his hair. Naruto laid down next to Shikamaru also staring at the clouds idly tracing them as they floated freely past the two boys. "How was your mission?"

"It was interesting, I had killed Sasuke because of the rules of Shinobi Law." Naruto looked over at Shikamaru as he whistled. Shikamaru was eyeing him intently.

"What law did he break?"

"Endangering a teammate to save one's self knowing the comrade would get hurt or die. He had swapped with Anko before a barrage of senbon hit him, Anko taking the blow instead. I checked her and thought she was dead, I kind of went ballistic, unleashing my justice form from my sword. My sense of justice outweighed my anger. There was not a speck of Sasuke that could be retrieved the way I dealt with him." Shikamaru looked at Naruto whose eyes darkened as he recalled the memory. "I was scared, I don't know why, I know it was for a comrade but it felt more personal. It felt like my heart stopped beating." Naruto looked at Shikamaru through shadowed eyes his arms held firmly around his legs.

Shikamaru sighed a bit, biting back a muttered troublesome, trying to help his best friend. "How do you feel when you're around Anko casually, make eye contact, maybe when she smiles." Shikamaru tentatively patted Naruto on the back as he spoke. He watched as a leaf landed on Naruto's head. Swiping it off him, Shikamaru's eyes followed it as it flew off the hill.

Naruto looked up a bit at his friend smiling his personal small smile. "I feel warm. My stomach contracts rapidly, my heart begins to beat really fast and I smile a bit more." Naruto scanned the pink horizon as it mixed throughout with the orange.

"How about when she's sad or crying." Shikamaru felt him clench underneath him, his knuckles turning whit from the strain. Both boys hair ruffled through the gentle breeze, their surroundings forgotten.

Naruto glared at the ground. "I feel useless, I want to be able to protect her from whatever plagues her but I can't. It tears me up inside." Naruto felt tears start to spill out of his eyes once again. "I feel my heart shattering into tiny pieces every time I see her cry, every time she looks broken, I feel myself yearn out to try and hold her. To be there for her when she needs it, but I know I can't."

Naruto felt Shikamaru dabbing off the tears from his cheeks with the fallen leaves. "Yeah, I say you're having a very deep seeded affection for Anko. It might be even in love."

Naruto's eyes widened as he stared incredulously. "I'm in love?" Naruto sounded out the words slowly as if testing them. "That's impossible she's double my age, and there are so many better guys than me out there." Naruto brushed a hand through his hair breathing heavily.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at him. "So, that happens. It's no big deal. So what if she is twice your age? My grandfather is also twelve years older than my grandmother. Without them being like that I wouldn't be here. Are you saying my grandparents shouldn't be together?" Naruto stopped freaking out as he looked at Shikamaru slowly nodding.

"I don't know what love is Shikamaru. I can't prepare, I can't strategize, I can't even think of a rough sketch of a plan." Shikamaru laughed quietly at Naruto's franticness.

"You sound like a Nara when they go into a mission blind for the first time. Naru, love is a random thing, no one truly knows what it means. It can be quick, erratic, and sparse but it does make a connection between the most unlikely of people but it still happens." Naruto eyed Shikamaru carefully.

"Thanks Shika." Naruto hugged him before laying back down on the soft grass to stare up at the sky. Shikamaru glanced at him before doing the same.

"No problem Naru, although that was troublesome. "They both started to watch the clouds drift by with careless abandon before they heard footsteps. Looking towards the approaching Nara, Naruto stood up with Shikamaru right behind him. Shikamaru stepped in front of the messenger. "Yes?"

"Naruto is needed in the Council room." Naruto nodded at Shikamaru in a silent thanks before he began a peaceful jog towards the Council room.

Opening the doors Naruto was blasted with sound of controlled havoc. Both sides were yelling at each other, voices layering to scream their voice to the others. Naruto clutched his sensitive ears from the noise making two clones and Henging them as earplugs. He could still hear the bellows from both sides but at a more manageable level. Naruto walked to the side out of site as he waited for the Hokage and his proxy to make an appearance. Naruto noticed one of the ninja on the Ninja Council notice him.

It was Shikamar..

It was Shikamaru's dad Shikaku staring at him resting his head lazily. Naruto smirked at him as Shikaku was also clutching his ears from the noise. Naruto tossed him two more Henged earplugs much to his visible relief. The flying earplugs attracted the attention from the rest of the room looking between Shikaku and Naruto. They both took them out as a silence had rained over the Council room. All hell broke loose as more people began screaming, making them both instantly slam the earplugs back into their head.

Naruto watched as an old man silenced the Council with a wave of his hand. The man seemed frail and weak walking with a cane, shaggy back hair appearing above the bandages that wrapped around his right eye. He had a visible scar shaped like an X. He had a white shirt that was covered by a dark robe that covered his feet, also concealing his right arm that was presumably bandaged. Naruto slowly removed his earplugs once again before stepping forward. "Genin Naruto, you are hereby charged of the murder of Sasuke Uchiha. How do you plead?"

Naruto looked around bored, seeing no signs of the Hokage, secretly glad he had sent a clone out to gather him and Zabuza just in case. "I don't see the Hokage here, and by the Rules of Shinobi Law, Chapter one, page one, charter one, paragraph one, no sub paragraph, and no clause, any rulings in here are disregarded and could be treated as treason depending on the ruling passed."

"Don't think you can talk your way out of this demon." A grotesque stubby man wailed. Naruto slowly drew his sword out and touched the tip of the katana to the ground. The silver blade gleaming in the light. Naruto puffed into smoke signaling the dispersion of a shadow clone. Naruto was above the man, his Katana raised high into the air, his foot on the man's fat chest.

"By breaking the Third Hokage's law you suffer the punishment, the only penalty is, death." Naruto let the blade fall slicing cleanly through the man's throat, his head flying off. Naruto hopped back down into the middle of the wide room, the occupants staring at him wide eyed. "I am sorry for the interruption, but Lord Hokage was questioned and that could not come to pass. I am sincerely surprised that none of the shinobi council responded to that sooner." As Naruto finished his bow the door slammed open revealing the Hokage, a furious expression on his face. Zabuza followed sheepishly behind, a shiny new head band on his head in the way the last one was but the Leaf Village symbol adorning it. Zabuza made it into an open seat on the Shinobi side as the Hokage stomped towards his chair.

"What is the meaning of this, a council meeting is never allowed to start without the Hokage!" The Hokage roared throughout the room. His grandfatherly nature gone, replaced with the battle hardened shinobi. The man hailed as the God of Shinobi was in the room a fire burning brightly in his eyes. "Why was a meeting called to place but I was not aware of it?"

Naruto idly noticed that the Shinobi Council sat a little straighter, at attention focusing on their leader. Naruto was bowed low at the waist waiting for his call to rise, which came after a long lengthy glare from the Hokage to the Councils that Naruto surveyed out of the corner of his eye. Naruto stood at attention while he scanned the room. Nodding a little the Hokage sent his Anbu outside the room. There were four hidden Anbu left hidden in corners. "Lord Hokage, I have someone to report, May I? A brief nod had Naruto walk up to him, whispering into his ear. "There are four hidden people among the corners of the room, behind the vase, above the pole, below the shelves, and standing on the ceiling. The Third nodded before motioning him away.

"Sarutobi, we have come here to address the situation about the child killing the last loyal Uchiha." The bandaged man asked turning toward the Hokage.

"Danzo, you will refer to me as Lord Hokage while we are in the Council meetings. Am I clear?" Sarutobi was glaring at the War Hawk who reluctantly accepted. "Now what is the matter, the child has done nothing wrong except follow the law and executed the one who broke it."

Danzo seized his chance at the Thirds mistake. "Exactly, only a Clan head can commit the execution or be around it. This boy has neither, as he is clan less." Sarutobi smirked having Danzo fall into his trap.

Naruto was watching the two political powers discuss matters before the Third faced him. "Do you contest the brought up point." Naruto grinned seeing the Hokage's plan.

Naruto coughed up a bit to prepare to speak. "I do Lord Hokage, recently I have learned my last names. My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, I am heir to both clans." Naruto began pacing along the floor as he waved his hands in concise motions, a gasp was heard from around the room causing him to start to feel jittery. "As accordance to the rules of Shinobi Law chapter forty-one, page two hundred ninety-eight, charter four, paragraph seven, sub paragraph four, clause one, An heir can take role of the head of their house when confronted with a Shinobi who broke their laws to deal the correct punishment for the crime. Also as heir I cannot take my seat on the council, delegating it to a proxy, any shinobi of the Hidden Leaf and I chose Zabuza of the Demon Bloody Mist." Naruto finished pacing as he completed his speech much to the amazement of the room.

Shikaku Nara raised his hand and after getting a nod from the Hokage asked his question. "Why did you choose Zabuza, a traitor from the Hidden Mist as your proxy?" Naruto could see the gears turning in his head as he tried to find a solution.

Naruto let a Cheshire like grin widen his lips as he smiled. "Simple really, Clan Namikaze is offering them protection as well is Clan Uzumaki. There is also the fact that if Zabuza crosses me, he knows I will kill him. He's seen what I can do, and I wouldn't hesitate to put my sword through him if he betrayed me." The darkness that shrouded his eyes made most of the Council shiver.

"That's impossible, a demon couldn't be a relative of such a great man." Another rolling head joined the pile, Naruto flicking the blood off his sword. Naruto looked back at Sarutobi who nodded. Naruto drew four kunai, spinning he nailed the four hidden ninja, killing them as Sarutobi Stripped out of his robe revealing himself in his battle armor. He charged at Danzo who looked on wide eyed before he disappeared in a puff of smoke. The four Shinobi became visible while Danzo was gone.

Naruto looked side to side before looking at Sarutobi. "Lord Hokage, if I am not in a trouble may I return to my home so I can sleep." The Hokage nodded to Naruto as he started to leave the building, hearing the buzz of contemplating shinobi and the panicked voices of the civilians. Naruto walked back to Anko's house to see it relatively packed. Anko was sitting off the bed a book in her hand. Naruto studied the cover to find it to be a novel before tapping her on the shoulder. Naruto watched her put away the dusty book before she looked at him expectantly. Naruto started playing his flute, the melody rebounding off the walls surrounding the duo. Naruto idly switched keys as he changed the tone. He knew that he wasn't off the hook yet, the civilian council would try something, what he wouldn't know.

What he did know was that it was going to be a long game.


	9. A Promise, He Intended To Keep

It had been a stormy couple of days after the Council's proceedings. The villagers were rising, growing bolder with their glares and comments out in the windy streets. They had avoided calling Naruto demon or monster after hearing what happened to two of the council members. They did not want to have their heads added to the collection of people that defied the Hokage's Law. Naruto had kept living in Anko's apartment until his clones could find the Namikaze estate. Zabuza had not taken well to being the proxy for Naruto's Clans as he had to listen to the dribble the Civilian Council called important meetings. Haku had taken to training as a Leaf Shinobi as she had yet to be put onto a suitable Genin team.

Naruto was walking along the windy cobblestone path through the streets ignoring the stares of the villagers, the grumbles about him slaying the Uchiha. Naruto stayed vigilant as he watched the dark clouds passing through the sky, they were heavy with rain but they wouldn't release just yet. Naruto continued ambling until he felt the influx of memories. One of his clones had found the estate, it was above the Hokage Mountains and inside the forest that was housed above it. Naruto sprinted towards it on top of the buildings and trees. He made it to the twisting staircase that one could walk up to get the top of the previous Hokage's heads. Naruto bolted up the grey stairs to get to the top.

Naruto heard the howling gales at the top of the steps, the violent gusts threatening to throw him off. Naruto looked out over the village caught in awe as the sun gently lowered past the horizon, the sparkling colors laid out before him. The magnificent red, blazing orange, soft pink and dazzling white all layering together shining outwards onto the village. Naruto watched as the colors molded the village, making it seem as if the leaves were burning a crisp gold, the glow radiating out of each tree. The sun fell behind the land and shrouded Konoha in the ghostly essence of night. Naruto smiled softly as he turned around and hike into the forest.

Naruto noticed the whistling's of birds floating through the large forest, the gentle current that wafted through the leaves. Naruto tread carefully over the soft ground, rising over the roots he gazed into the dark forest. Naruto knew he felt something, a tingling sensation at the back of his mind, he could almost make the outline of a giant building ahead of him. Naruto's eyes widened on realization, his parents were both magnificent seal makers, they would have shrouded their house in an effort to keep it hidden. Naruto strode up towards the outline of the gate and cut his palm.

Naruto pressed it onto the gate, a bright light shined through the clearing blinding him as the gate worked. He watched as the building slowly revealed itself, allowing him view of his new home. The gates were wide and thick. The red stones glistening off of the moonlight, the golden archway that spiraled into leaves with two wolves howling in the center. Naruto felt a pull at his chest leading towards the entrance. Naruto sent a clone to gather Anko, Zabuza and Haku. They would need to see their new home as well.

Naruto shambled through the gates in utter silence, evaluating his parents' household. Naruto spotted perfectly trimmed grass, flowers that were manicured to perfection, a waterfall that fell into a river that flowed through the garden. Naruto admired the seal work along the walls, which allowed the garden to stay the way it was nicely. The intricate patterns of the each seal overlapping the others, timed to allow each trim to not overcut but only at the most opportune moment. Naruto watched as the leaves fell from the tree planted in the garden, each leaf touching the ground before reappearing in its spot in the tree.

Naruto traced the carvings on the wood of the door, the two wolves braced against each other, tales intertwined. Naruto turned the door knob, hearing a soft click, he opened it. The stale air that rushed out of the house surrounded Naruto making him cough violently, through bleary eyes he noticed the state of disarray the house was in. The books were toppled out of the shelves, the chairs knocked over, bowls of ramen were in the sink unwashed, and a heavy layer of dust coated everything. Naruto sighed in amusement that his parent didn't seal the house like they did the garden.

Naruto made more clones to begin cleaning as he explored the rest of the house. He found a study full of scattered papers that had unfinished ideas on them. Bottles of ink jarred loose of its contents, spilling over books. Naruto found a small journal luckily untouched by the ink. It was by his father, detailing life. Stowing in his pocket Naruto walked across the hall. Naruto walked in to a surprise. Along the walls were painted dinosaurs, wolves and foxes. They were all running along the room, each with a smile plastered onto their painted faces. In the middle of the room was a small crib, a blue baby cradle was lined along the gate. Looking up Naruto saw a baby chandelier, with tiny foxes swinging around it making soft chimes. Naruto had a smile on his face, as he left the room his parent's made for him.

Naruto continued darting into each of the guest rooms that were the same. Red bed coverings with crimson carpeting, each wall painted an orange. Naruto found the master bedroom, a desk was pushed up onto the side with a chair lining it. A king sized bed was on the far wall facing the door. A red covering that matched the others and the same carpeting. The drapes were also red, each wall being the same. Naruto walked past the closet and towards the desk spotting a picture frame. Naruto blew off the dust and saw four people smiling at him. On the right was his father in his Hokage outfit and Jiraya of the Sannin, his arm around Minato's shoulders. They were both smiling happily into the camera while the other side was his mother. The crimson haired Kushina, a hand around her stomach that was a little enlarged, and one of the other Sannin, Tsunade, one of her hands clasped onto Kushina's shoulder.

Naruto stared a little confused at the image, gently putting it down Naruto notice a little piece of paper sticking out the corner of one of the pages. Softly picking it out Naruto unfolded it. It was the name of each person in the photo but had a small message at the bottom. "To the hopes of Naruto having the strongest parents and godparents in the Element Nations." He read aloud before looking down at the photo in shock. Two of the Sanin were his god parents.

Naruto heard a ring sound throughout the house, confused Naruto looked out the window spotting the people he called to the house. Naruto paced back towards the entrance, the clones carrying boxes full of their furniture and equipment. Naruto noticed that Zabuza was on his back a little singed. "You alright Zabuza?"

"No the seals zapped me for trying to walk in, let us through." Naruto nodded while examining the seals next to the gate. Naruto started jotting some notes down while changing some of the seals. Naruto pulled out another tag writing each of their names down and putting the tag onto the wall, watching as the tag disappeared and left the seals and names.

"Alright, you can come in now. Luckily my entry had set it only to subdue and not kill intruders." Naruto began walking back to their house as the group followed him albeit with wide eyes and trepidation in their steps. Entering the Clan House that was cleaner thanks to the clones that were still working. "You can choose the rooms in the guest wing, all the rooms are red and orange so you will have to paint the walls, switch the coverings and rugs if you want a different color. My room is the farthest on the wing, the master bedroom, if you need me I will either be there or in my study." Naruto watched as each of them walked towards different rooms with the clones that carried their possessions.

Naruto retreated to his room starting to read his father's journal. It started from when he was the apprentice of Jiraya. Jiraya had taught Minato about seals and how to lead. Minato wrote that he viewed Jiraya as a father figure and looked up to him. Naruto was so engrossed in the journal that he didn't notice his door open. He felt it be taken out of his hands which made him look around. His eyes landed on Anko who had the journal behind her back, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "What are you reading?" Her singsong voice rose throughout the otherwise silent room. Naruto put his hands above his stomach as he was leaning in his backboard and his legs were propped up.

"My father's journal. I found it in his study." Naruto stared into her glittering eyes, feeling his heartbeat begin to hasten. Naruto felt something shoved into his chest as he watched her sit down on his bed. Naruto looked down to spot his wooden flute.

"If you play, I'll give you your journal back, and maybe I'll let you ask for something small. Who knows it depends on how well you play." She smiled looking down at the instrument. Naruto mock sighed putting his hand up to his head.

"Why do I have to play the maiden a song, what a terrible life has befallen me?" Naruto picked up the flute as Anko laughed making his stomach contract. Naruto breathed in before starting the melody that surrounded them. Naruto felt the sadness of the tune running through the notes, chasing each fleeting sound that came out of the flute. Changing the way he played the tone became more drawn-out. Haunting, sad, empty, and lonely. Naruto loved playing these songs because he could sympathize with it. The resonance of each note floated around the room getting lost within the trembles of the next part. Naruto saw Anko have her eyes closed as she nodded along with the gentle music. Naruto switched once again to a more loving melody, the warmth in each figure rising. Naruto watched as Anko began to smile subconsciously. Naruto continued to play throughout the night, going through a full spectrum of emotions, watching Anko's beautiful face match the music.

Naruto slowly ended his performance, pulling the flute away from his mouth. Naruto had his eyes closed as he listened to the final note ring throughout the area. Naruto smiled a bit before feeling something soft against his lips. Widening his eyes he saw Anko kissing him, shock ran through his senses as he saw her pull back. She widened her eyes to upon realizing what she had just done. Dropping the journal next to her she started to stand. "Sorry, I didn't mean to do that, my body just moved on its own." Naruto touched his lips as she continued to spout off excuses, remembering what Shikamaru had said, it could work. Naruto rose and silenced her with his own lips.

He pulled out of the chaste kiss as he pulled her along to the door. She was about to speak again but he pressed a finger to her lips. "For the little something I can ask for. Will you go out with me?" Naruto felt his heart speed up as he waited for the answer. A small nod from an equally shocked Anko answered him as he kissed her once more. "Then goodnight Anko." Gently pushing her out the door Naruto closed it, leaning back into the wall as he let out a sigh of relief. A small smile sprouting its way onto his face as his heart started to calm down. Naruto walked over to his bed and landed next to the journal, watching the ceiling idly as he fell asleep.

Naruto had been in a good mood for the past couple of days after he had asked Anko out. He was looking forward to their date, he had set everything up and was quite nervous about how she would respond to his plans. Naruto looked out at the sky, it was still bright and sunny for five in the afternoon. Naruto strode to her door nervously checking himself over for the last time. He had dressed in a black suit, his shirt white with the black overlapping it. He had a dark blue handkerchief coming out of his right breast pocket. He had a matching tie that was also deep blue over the white shirt and black suit. The buttons were a grey matching, three on each side. His pants were also a coal black, two pockets on the side. A silver chain came out of the right pocket and going into the tailcoat. Naruto had a pointed black tail coat that acted his suit. His black shows also matching the attire, his ever present silver earring on his right ear. Even if it wasn't customary, they were ninja so he had his sword on his hip, the sheath coming out among the two pointed ends of the tailcoat.

Naruto sucked in a breath as he knocked on Anko's door. The door slowly opened revealing his date. Anko was wearing a violet dress that was strapless, reaching down to her ankles, a slit revealing her right leg which held a small ninja pouch. She wore high heels that were brown and showed off the tops of her toes. Naruto examined her face which she had put a light amount of makeup on, just enough to enhance her already perfect features, brown eyeshadow bringing out her light brown eyes, purple lipstick making her lips seem fuller, and silver studded earrings piercing her ears. Her hair was down and in a braid down her back. Naruto bowed onto one knee taking her hand gently laying a chaste kiss on the back off her knuckles. "You are beautiful Anko, much more precious than I." Naruto smiled at her as she gave him a nervous blush, her hair framing her face in a way that made the bashfulness of her gesture cuter. Naruto held his arm out to his side, raised towards her. "May I?" She gave a quick nod and wrapped herself onto the offered limb.

Naruto began walking outside the compound leading her on the gravel stone walkway he had his clones create. He spied the restaurant he had managed to make a reservation with, The Rainbow Orchid. Naruto walked in the entrance surrounded by large orchids made out of stone. Naruto spied the registration desk in the large beige room. Fountains adorned the room on both sides seemingly make the entrance room look larger. The walls had intricate flowers painted on the walls in different colors, each stroke floating into the next in a swirl of paints. Naruto glided up to the desk with Anko on his arm also examining the entrance room. Naruto gave a courteous nod of his head at the woman behind the counter. "Reservation for two, Uzumaki." He saw the woman leaf through a tome before looking back at the pair. With a wave of her hand she led them into a room with other patrons, giving them a seat away from the eyes of the others.

Naruto smiled at the woman gratefully before he picked up the menu in front of him watching as Anko did the same. Naruto scanned the list of dishes before choosing what he would want. Naruto set down the menu as Anko put her own down. She raised an eyebrow at him inquisitively. "How did you find this place?" She waved lazily at the well lit room, chandelier's dangling from chains over the center of the room, the marble floor tiles, and columns rising to the ceiling with detail engraved into each line.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head with his hand embarrassed. "I had to find a place recently opened and with people who worked here that did not originate from Konoha. That way we wouldn't get any trouble over my little problem." He gave a sheepish smile as Anko watched him. The waitress came by to take their order which they gave gladly. For Naruto it was cooked salmon with a side of clams, while Anko had ordered a steak with mashed potatoes.

They stayed away from all talk of their missions and anything to do with being ninja. They decided to find whose life had been stranger, be it Anko's fascination of Kurenai and her red eyes or Naruto with his wonder of how smart animals seem to follow him. Midrid and Anoria had taken to the housing offered by the Namikaze house well as they could still visit the Nara Household. Naruto watched as she laughed at his jokes, her eyes closed and her hand over her mouth. Naruto felt the footsteps behind him as he watched the waiter come into view with their dishes. Serving it to them they both gave a quiet thanks before eating it quietly, the conversation fading into silence. They both ate quickly before the bill was takin and paid for.

Naruto offered her his arm once again as they made it out of the establishment. He checked his pocket watch, the scratching hidden on the top being visible. They began walking in the windy park, Anko growing curious. "What's the sentence on your watch?" Naruto glanced at her a little surprised. He pulled out his watch clicking it open.

With his little smile he turned towards her, happiness shining through his blue orbs. "A promise, a promise that I will do my best to protect those precious to me, even if it results in my death, that I will try to save as many people as possible." Naruto turned away from her and continued on the steady pace. "Zabuza and Haku were just the first but I will try to save more people and make this a better world." Naruto smiled while looking at the sun. Naruto looked back at her, a smile present on his lips. "Come on, we'll miss it if we don't hurry." Naruto released her before picking her up onto his back.

Naruto was racing through the streets laughing away as he began to run up the stairs. Naruto landed on the solid stone before he let Anko down who was looking at him in a pout, one that he thought was quite cute. "A little warning next time would have been nice you know." She hit him softly in the arm as he saw the hidden joy in her eyes.

"We would have missed it." Naruto took her hand and led her over to one of the stone heads, his father's head and sat her down. They both looked over the village waiting. Anko was about to turn to him in question when he began to count. "Three, two, one, and now." The pair watched as the sun started to fall below the horizon. The purple littering the sky slowly morphing into a hot pink further mixing with a burning orange lighting the sky full colors. The red and yellow scattering further with the sun shrinking past the bright colors. The leaves caught the final rays of light, a magnificent gold slowly smoldering from the tree tops, the village once again looked to be on fire, burning brilliantly, each tree tip reaching for the sky like little embers. The sun fell behind the land, the night beginning to shine.

Naruto had been watching Anko as she looked on in awe at the sight. "Beautiful." Her mutterings went unheard as he agreed still looking at her. Her violet hair had also caught the last rays of light making it radiate a more vibrant color, her eyes seemingly luminous as she looked on unaware of his staring. They sat side by side scanning over the village. Anko seemed transfixed on the spot, her defenses down as she brought her hand to a spot on her neck wincing. She seemed to not have noticed but Naruto did.

She had been doing that for as long as he could remember but she wouldn't answer him when he asked. She seemed to close up, cold and distant. Naruto saw as she brought her hand down reveling a seal on her neck. His eyes traced it as quickly as possible scrutinizing every detail so he could pull it up later from his mindscape. Naruto quickly stood up refocusing his attention on Anko's face as she looked up at him, his hand held towards her. She grabbed onto the hand as he pulled her up. Naruto began to walk her back through the forest as their dates plans had been finished. Naruto led her through the forest before entering the door to the house, he guiding her back to her room. Naruto bowed to Anko once more when they were outside her door. "That was quite enjoyable for me and I hope we shall be able to do this again some other time." Naruto watched her as she nodded leaning down a bit. Naruto met her lips in a slow passionate kiss, neither breaking it off until they had need to draw breath once more. Naruto looked away bashful. "Anko would you be my girlfriend?"

Anko drew in a breath at the sudden question, before she thought about it. Naruto waited anxiously a slight nervousness in his usually distant eyes. "Sure, why not." Naruto smiled waiting as she opened the door inviting him in for their usual music session. Naruto stepped into the room and sat in one of the chairs as she readied herself for bed. Anko slipped under her covers as she looked at Naruto expectantly. Naruto gave a dramatic sigh as he gave his small smile raising the flute to his lips. Playing his melody until she fell asleep. Naruto silently tread out of her room and into his. Grabbing paper Naruto sat down at his desk tracing down the seal he saw on Anko's neck.

Naruto growled as he looked at the seal in front of him. He had to admit that the creator of the seal had a certain amount of genius. They had been able to bind a three dimension life seal with a seven dimension mating ritual. Something that should be extremely hard to do. Granted it was a crude version of the mating ritual it still provided the intended purpose. When in a radius of the affected person, the one who applied the seal can bring great to the one who is marked. Naruto began drawing several counter marks but crumpled them up throwing them away. It would take time to find the correct sealing method to create a counter seal. Especially if the seal is a double negative seal. Naruto looked at the paper in disgust, someone who would put this on another would survive no longer. Not when he would catch them. Naruto began running through theories in his head, no theory existing would be able to counter this one, as it too had been a theory and never created. At least until now.

A double negative seal almost never worked as the subject would have an almost one hundred percent mortality rate because of the negative energy flowing through the occupant's body. When they did work they became almost impossible to counter act, as their effectiveness would be off the charts. A seal like this would take a while to find a counter seal if ever, even if he was a master, but Naruto would have too. He had made a promise to save as many people as possible.

When that promise applied to Anko, it was multiplied tenfold, He would not allow her to be controlled, no matter what. He would break her free of the cursed seal, he had a made promise, and now another to Anko.

And he intended to keep it.


	10. Seal Problems

Naruto woke up staring at his red ceiling, the same sight he had been waking up to ever since his date with Anko. He felt the ink on his face from the fallen bottle that used to house the liquid. Naruto picked himself up off of his floor, which went unseen from the scattered papers littered about. Each with its own seal theorem on the page, crumpled papers surrounding him. Naruto raised a hand up to his eyes, the bags under them pronounced with dark lines. Naruto looked into the mirror hanging on his wall spotting the black ink also mixed into his blonde hair. He hadn't slept in his own bed since the date, often falling asleep from exhaustion on his desk or on the ground. Naruto had been working with Kurama ever since he had examined the seal, both cross planning their ideas trying to find a solution to the monstrous seal.

 ** _"Young one, you need to visit your team training ground."_** Naruto nodded slowly stumbling to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror, washing his face Naruto leaned back into the door, the water dripping down his neck. The blonde boy began slowly wavering to the front of the house, his sword on his hip. Naruto exited the house, his gait slow and uncertain. Naruto had started watching the clouds as he ended up at the edge of the cliff face. Naruto made another clone next to him as they both jumped off. Naruto had taken to jumping off the Hokage Monument, the excitement usually waking him up. The boy watched as the ground rose rapidly towards him, the air tunneling past his ears, the stone rising past him. Naruto started to near the ground and Henged into a pebble, the clone grabbing on to him as it landed, dispelling into a cloud of smoke. Naruto dispelled the Henge reverting back into himself.

Naruto strode through the village towards training ground seven. Naruto felt the glares on his back, each villager standing by idly watching his every step. Naruto studied the stones as he traced his footsteps along the studded path. Naruto watched as a glass bottle landed in front of him, the people near him looking away. Naruto hastened his steps taking each one faster than the other, traveling towards the meeting sight.

Naruto arrived on the bridge spotting his team, although one person was new. Strolling over to them he saw Sakura leaning over the side of the bridge staring into the cool reflective water. Anko was sitting on one of the poles in a lazy fashion, and the last person was staring at him intently, Naruto noticed her black hair before the wind blew past her the scent flowing on the gentle breeze. The icy scent mixed with flowers. Naruto smiled as he realized Haku was on the bridge with them.

Naruto felt the disturbance in the air from the pole behind Anko, twirling around Naruto saw Kakashi perching on his pole precariously idly leafing through his book. Naruto gave a small nod to his sensei who jumped down onto the bridge. "Hello, I would like to inform you that Haku here will be joining our team, as a new member of team seven." Naruto gave her a slight grin as he continued to listen to Kakashi. "Also I would like to say that I have nominated you three for the Chunin exams." Naruto's head shot up at that before he thought about it. He could safely say that Haku and he were ready but he wasn't certain about Sakura. People died in these exams when they weren't prepared or trained enough.

"I accept!" Naruto looked at Sakura in silent surprise. "Ever since Sasuke's death, I've realized that I can't rely on anyone to save me as the ones I would expect can die just as easily. I have been training ever since that mission, you'll see." Naruto looked at her appraisingly, beginning to nod.

Naruto and Haku agreed as they looked at Kakashi. "Alright then, sign these and bring it to room three hundred at the academy in three days' time. Ok, you're dismissed to go and prepare for the exams." Naruto watched as Kakashi vanished while Anko winked at him before she too vanished. Naruto turned to his two companions.

"I wish you luck in your preparations." He saw them both nod and begin to walk in separate directions leaving Naruto alone on the bridge. He looked at the dreary clouds before he began to amble into the roads, feeling a pull at the opposite side of the village.

Naruto was staring at the clouds on his way to the strange pull, the way they moved. He hadn't had enough time to relax ever since he had started to work on her cursed seal. Whoever made the seal had been a genius, even if a little warped. Naruto couldn't begin to figure out a combination of seals to counteract the one on Anko's neck. Naruto may have the knowledge of a seal master but he had no practical experience other than the seals he made for traps. He needed to work on another seal of a lower caliber, one that he could cure. Naruto had been stressing because he simply couldn't get rid of the seal, he had hit a wall because he didn't have the experience his parents had.

The direction Naruto had been idly walking towards lit up with a scream. Naruto was on it in a second, seeing a Sand shinobi holding up Konohamaru. Naruto might not have known him personally but the kid was the Thirds grandson, a kid with high prestige. Naruto gave a sigh as he grabbed a pebble and pitched it at the ninja's hand. The shinobi let go of Konohamaru clutching at his hand. Surprise lit up his features as the front of his shirt was grabbed from a puff of smoke. Naruto appeared out of the smoke glaring at him. "Why is a Sand shinobi holding onto the Third Hokage's grandson?" The clone that had thrown him long gone.

Naruto let him go as he kneeled down in front of Konohamaru who was in front of his friends. "Get along Konohamaru, and be careful." Naruto watched as he nodded and ran. Turning back he examined the two. The one who held Konohamaru had a black, baggy full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front. He had a black hood which completely covered his head with catlike ears, head band secured onto his forehead. He had purple triangular face paint design under his eyes and around the rims of his face. What drew Naruto's attention though was the bandages wrapped around something on his back, a tuft of brown hair sticking out of the top.

The other person next to him was a female shinobi, with teal eyes and blonde hair that was gathered into four separate ponytails. Her outfit was single light purple-colored, off-the-shoulders garment that extended half way down her thighs. She had a scarlet sash tied around her waist, fishnet over her shoulders and legs, or her right calf and her left thigh, and her black head band around her neck. On her back was a giant black looking club, he scrutinized the steel and came up with that was a fan.

Naruto looked straight at the pair, he saw the black wearing boy twitching his fingers, as if on a nervous tick. "So you are here for the Chunin exams. I would advise not attacking the children of Konoha, the villagers are protective about most of the children. You are either on their good side or their bad, there is no middle ground." Naruto began to turn around but he felt an oppressive pressure, looking back at the two he noticed that they made no motion to acknowledge the presence. Pushing a hand through his hair, the scent of blood flowing past his nostrils. "Come on out." Naruto watched as the leaves shifted out of the way from a stray breeze.

On the branch was shorter than average boy, with fair skin. His hair was spiky and auburn. He had pale blue-green eyes that looked crazed, black eye rings that looked like a raccoons, and the kanji symbol for love marked on the left side of his forehead, his hair parted in a way that left it fully visible. He had a full body suit with t-shirt-like sleeves. It only went three fourths of the way down his legs and an open neck. He had a white cloth fraped over his right shoulder and to the left side of his hips, a wide leather band over the opposite side. Attached to the band was his gourd that was a tannish color with cracks running through it. His head band sown into the leather.

The boy jumped down in front of the pair surprising them. "Gaara, I didn't know you were here." The auburn haired boy looked airily at the painted boy, his eyes narrowed before he spoke.

"Kankuro shut up or I will kill you." Naruto felt the bloodlust rolling off the boy. The painted one shut his jaw while staring at the ground. Naruto was curious as to their reaction.

 ** _"Naruto that boy holds one of my sisters. The Tanuki or the One Tail."_** Naruto looked surprised for a moment before looking at the boy in front of him.

 _"Interesting, I think I found the seal I need to fix. Do you think it's possible for me to split them up?"_ Naruto thought inwardly starting to make several seal theories. He would need to see the boy's seal in order to find the correct combination to use.

 ** _"It could work. Maybe if you are able to get his chakra to fuse with hers to make a body that her consciousness can take over. That way they could both use her chakra but he could limit her and suppress her."_** Naruto sighed a bit but agreed. He thought it was unfair that he could free Kurama's sister but not Kurama. **_"Calm yourself young one, you will free me in time."_** Naruto felt his connection to Kurama cut off.

Returning back into the world Naruto looked back at the trio. Naruto walked up to Gaara and poked him in the face on one of the dark circles. The other two were surprised and shook at his reaction. "Interesting, have you ever slept?" Naruto watched as sand started to stir and rise up out of the gourd. The sand lanced itself at Naruto but stopped inches away from him, much to the shock of the auburn hair boy.

"Why did it stop?" Gaara looked at his sand as if it had betrayed him. Naruto leaned past him above his ear.

Naruto glanced at each of the trio his arms on his hips. "The younger ones know when not to strike the older ones as they are usually more powerful. When they are the most powerful then the youngest will cower in fear, isn't that right Tanuki." Naruto leaned back. "Ok show me your seal, I'm curious if I can help a fellow container." Naruto leaned back as he gazed at Gaara. "We can head somewhere else if you wish." Naruto began walking with the trio back to where they were staying.

Naruto landed on the couch as the three watched him. "Ok then, as were here now, I know you are Gaara and Kankuro, but I don't know you." Naruto gestured to each of them as he called there name but ended at the girl.

"Temari, now get on with what you're going to do." Naruto nodded and gestured Gaara to come closer. When Gaara sat down in the chair in front of him, Naruto brought a fist out, the sand coming out in front of him concealing Gaara.

"Seriously, just bump it with your own fist." Naruto sighed as Gaara peered out inquisitively from within the sand. Naruto kept his hand out simply waiting. Naruto felt a fist connect to his as they both closed their eyes feeling a pole into their minds.

Naruto looked out at the other side of the mindscape that was occupied by Gaara and the Tanuki. Naruto felt the fur under him as he sat on Kurama's head. The cool forest in his mindscape colliding with the blistering heat of the dessert. A line separated the fine grass and the grains of the sand. On the other side he saw Gaara staring behind him at a large raccoon with rusted chains wrapped around its tail. Naruto jumped down next to Gaara. "Is this mother?" Naruto looked at him surprised before looking at the giant crazed raccoon.

"No, she is not but why would you say she's your mother?" Naruto stared at Gaara in confusion which was reflected in the other boy's eyes.

Gaara examined the being in front of him. "She always had me refer to her as mother, get blood for mother, she needs it, but you say this isn't mother." Naruto shook his head, wondering what was wrong with the magnificent chakra manifestation. A huge roar shattered his quick reverie making him look back at Kurama.

 **"Naruto, check my sister's seal! It is a monstrosity."** Naruto walked over to the chain and saw the seal. It had many overlapping chronological kanji seals, each one shocking Naruto even more. He examined each one closely, there were three seals, a second dimension fusion seal among three parties, a fourth dimension time seal and lastly a ninth dimension intensity seal. Naruto looked on concerned at the Tanuki. Something was really wrong with the seals.

"Kurama, was your sister crazy?" A shake of the furry head was his answer. Naruto sighed as he was concerned. Naruto wondered why that the sealing was between three parties. The Tanuki and Gaara he could understand but who was the third party. If it was the third party that was causing the madness then theoretically if they removed it then Tanuki would return to normal. Naruto glanced back at Kurama, he had a great mind for theory but Kurama had knowledge accumulated from thousands of years. "Could we separate three entities and eliminate one of them while fixing the seal?"

Kurama put his head down in thought. **"We would have to use a four layer seal then, two to contain the others while the third aims to claim the third spirit while the fourth is created to kill the third. Actually add another layer to that and we could fuse the seals together."** Naruto nodded his head along with the explanation. Imagining a brush to appear in his hand Naruto picked up a canister of ink. Centering his seal array on the fusion seal Naruto began to work. The container seals was surrounding the fusion seal splitting it apart into three entities. He implanted a destruction seal onto the third container seal to destroy it while he worked on the fifth. The fifth was useful for after he made a separate array that was stronger and more secure than this hideous display of sealing. After Naruto finished the array, he grabbed another piece of paper and began a new array.

Two seals in unison could create the body needed for the Tanuki to walk in the real world. One to give the actual manifestation of the body while the second seal was to house the soul. Another connection seal was needed so Gaara could be able to calm her down if something happened, and to limit her own chakra or Yokai if needed. Then finally a transfer seal so Gaara could keep his power of manipulating sand and controlling Yokai. Naruto gripped the paper carefully applying it to the fusion seal, to solidify the connection he had made the seals he used varying ranges of positive.

Naruto walked back over to Gaara checking over the seals in his head. "Are you ready?" A silent nod made him breath out. "Ok, prepare yourself. Seal activate!" The mindscape released both of them as a bright light flashed through the separate clearings.

Naruto's eyes snapped open to see Gaara glowing faintly, the light growing brighter encompassing the room. Naruto watched Gaara intensely as he saw two spheres of light radiate from Gaara floating to different parts of the room. One of the spheres became a sickly black before it went into itself, the destruction seal working as the ball dispersed into nothingness. Naruto watched as the light in the room stayed before sucking back into Gaara, his eyes opening. Gaara began looking around the shadows around his eyes a little dimmer. The sphere began morphing into a shape not that unlike from a person.

The light dimmed from the shape leaving a person the age of a young adult. The woman had golden hair with brown streaks. Two ears like a raccoon's came out the top of her head, brown but had purple marking adorning them. She had a sand cloak surrounding her with clothes also made of sand. She had purple marking all around her body, her eyes opened to show golden eyes with the black pupil like a shuriken. Her shirt was a short sleeved blue t-shirt that reached down to her hips. Black pants that covered her calves while fishnet stockings covered the rest of her arms and legs. She wore blue sandals. Naruto examined her sand clock which had the Kanji for one on it.

Naruto switched his gaze to Gaara. "Ok, Gaara I need to see if you can manipulate your sand. Can you make a ball?" Naruto watched as he raised his hand and manipulated the sand in his gourd to create the requested ball. "Good, how are you feeling, can you hear the voice inside your head." Gaara looked at him with a faraway look.

Naruto watched as he shook his head. "No, I feel clearer than I have before and I am tired." Naruto laughed a bit while Gaara looked at his siblings. "Hello, I am sorry." Gaara bowed his head getting a nod from both shocked people. Naruto looked as Gaara turned to the woman. "Who is she?"

Naruto glanced over to the woman that was inspecting herself, her arms, torso, and legs. She patted down her ears as a bushy tail swept out from under the cloak. "That's the Ichibi, or Shukaku, and when I fixed your seal I made her a body. She is the youngest sister out of all the tailed ones. I made a mental tether to you so you both can communicate in your head. You are going to have to take care of her as you alone can calm her temper and Yokai if it goes wild." Naruto gave Gaara a pointed stare as he informed him of the changes. He saw Gaara's eyes widen a little as he glanced back to the Ichibi.

"Hello, Ichibi." Gaara's voice apparently surprised her as she jumped the tail spiking up in alertness. She spotted the auburn haired boy and pouted a little.

"What, taunting me now by giving me false freedom." Gaara looked up at Naruto who was smiling because he saw that she was joking. Naruto felt the stare from Gaara and eyed him

"What?" Naruto tilted his head to the side while staring back at Gaara.

"Nothing." Gaara watched as Ichibi started to take a few steps awkwardly and began to fall. Naruto watched as Gaara caught her without a moment's hesitation. He saw Gaara looked back at him confused. "What am I doing?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto felt confused at the strange behavior of the redhead. He could tell that he caught her but looked strange at having done so. Gaara picked her back up still staring at Naruto.

"I felt compelled to catch her and just did, it felt weird like I would've been hurt if she did." Gaara glanced down at the woman in his arms who was still struggling to stand. Gaara felt her lean into him as he awkwardly pet her ears, not knowing what he was doing as he was focusing on Naruto who was watching the scene in amusement.

Naruto held in laughter of Gaara holding the older woman who was trying to stand while petting her ears. "Well I didn't make any seal that would do that. Have you ever felt love before?" He watched as Gaara shook his head. Naruto gave a soft smile at the red haired boy while walking towards him. When Naruto was next to him he leaned past him. "Well then you're feeling it now. You feel your heart beating faster than usual, you're breathing slightly erratic, and that unexplainable feeling right here." Naruto watched as Gaara nodded slowly, his eyes looking at Ichibi. "That's love. I didn't know it either when I found I loved someone, a friend had to help me. Love is a random thing and no one knows what it means."

Naruto smiled at Gaara before Ichibi got a second wind. Jumping on Gaara's back so that her head was on top of his. "Aww, you love me." Ichibi fluttered her eyelashes at him giggling.

Naruto looked at Gaara who wasn't showing any emotions at being rode upon. "It also seems that you have the same reactions to being rode as I do. Also the same taste in woman if that's how she acts." Naruto laughed at Gaara before looking out the window, it was night outside. He would have to get back to the Namikaze residence to get ready for the exams in three days. "Well I will be seeing you in three days for the start of the exams." He saw as Gaara nodded. Naruto started making his way out of the door when he suddenly turned. "By the way you can sleep now, and if you can't Ichibi could teach you. You tailed ones sleep so long while in your seals."

Naruto had long since left the siblings housing arrangement while on his way towards his estate. Naruto was watching the clouds drift by while thinking of more seal arrangements to get rid of the curse seal. None that he found could work, they were all missing something important, what he didn't know. There were many that could feasibly work but would kill her in the process. Naruto didn't know what to do, what seals to use, what configuration, any part that could be stable. Naruto shook his head as he glided along the cracked sidewalk, the stairs on the monument in sight. Naruto would have to put the seal aside until he could make sure whatever array he used would work. He had to focus on the exams.

Naruto was looking at the academy doors with both of his teammates by his side. Naruto walked in to through and into the hallways, walking up the stairs to see a thrall of Chunin hopefuls standing around a door with two people stopping them. Naruto glanced over as a teen with bushy eyebrows got pushed down by one of the two. Naruto watched as the teen got up again glancing around, his eyes landing on Haku. Naruto watched as the teen ran up to Haku. "Hello my name is Rock Lee, may I ask for this maidens name." Naruto examined Lee, his bushy brows looking like caterpillars. He had large rounded black eyes with prominent lower eyelashes. His black hair was cut in a bowl style haircut. He wore a green jumper with orange leg warmers and his red banded head band was worn as a belt. There were bandages around his wrists and hands.

"My name is Haku." Naruto watched as she idly looked him over as he spoke. Probably checking over his attire like he did.

"I may have just met you but I have an attraction to you, will you be my girlfriend. Even if you don't, I promise that I will protect you with my life." Lee had his head bowed at Haku who looked surprised at the sudden affection.

"I am sorry but I will have to decline, I simply do not now you enough to date you." Naruto saw the rejection on his face before it lit up again as he stood tall, a smile on his features as he bought up his fist in a thumbs up position.

"Then I will prove it to you, I will protect you when you need me." Lee looked at Naruto and gave another smile. "Where is your youthful companion Sasuke, I have wish to fight him." Lee had a fiery glint in his eye as he spoke. Naruto gave a silent shake of his head.

"Then your wishes will not be granted, Sasuke is dead." Lee's smile waned while his eyes were downcast. He brought his eyes up once more, the smile a little more strained.

"Then may he rest on in youth." Lee made his way to his team although solemnly. Naruto nodded up towards the stairs. Naruto entered the room where the Chunin hopefuls were waiting. He felt the killing intent that was being focused on him and shrugged it off watching as Sakura joined the other graduates of their class. Each offering their condolences to her for her lost teammate but Naruto was surprised when she scornfully shouted their apologies back at them, saying that Sasuke was a traitor much to their shock.

Naruto saw Shikamaru disengage from the group to amble over to him, stopping next to him in a companionable silence. Naruto looked over at Haku and Shikamaru as they waited patiently in the room. Naruto waved them over as he walked towards an argument that Sakura and Ino were having. They arrived just in time as a silver haired Genin did. "You know everyone is already on edge and your noise is making them angry." The silver haired Genin repositioned his glasses on the bridge of his nose. Naruto watched the teen as he bowed a little. "My name is Kabuto and I have done these exams quite a bit actually."

"So this is your second time then?" Naruto looked over at Kiba who had spoken. Kiba had Akamaru on his head with his hands in his pockets looking at Kabuto.

Kabuto shook his head while laughing embarrassedly. "Not exactly, it's my seventh time." Kabuto scratched the back of his head nervously while the group looked at him in surprise. "Luckily I've become quite the information gather. If you ask me about someone I can give you an answer about their abilities thanks to these info cards I have compiled."

Naruto felt a pair of eyes on him and turned. It was Gaara who had snuck up on him as he was listening to Kabuto, Gaara looked past him and at the silver haired teen. "Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto was momentarily surprised that the red headed boy asked for information about him but also turned to Kabuto. He watched as he grabbed one of the cards and pulled it out.

"Ok then, Naruto Uzumaki, part of team seven under Kakashi Hatake and personal student to Anko Mitarashi. His team members were Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha whom was executed for breaking Shinobi Law. Naruto was Sasuke's executioner, how the act was done is unknown. Haku is the new member on team seven. Naruto's grades and skills in the academy were abysmal at best but have seem too rise once out of the academy. His Taijutsu skill is unknown, Genjutsu is unknown and the same with his Ninjutsu. He uses a katana on his side for Kenjutsu while unknown seals are inscribed onto the katana. Any other skills are unknown. He has completed twenty three D-rank missions and one C-rank turned A-rank mission where he convinced Haku and Zabuza to join Konoha." The others in the group looked at him with confusion.

Naruto looked at them quickly. "Deception is a ninja's best tool." Naruto looked around at the different people in the room, each of a different place and region. He spotted a new one among the others. Turning to Kabuto, Naruto looked at the deck. "What about the ones with a note on their head band." He kept glancing around the room as Kabuto searched for a card.

"A new village that popped up. The village in the sound, they use music and sound as their strongpoint. They are not fairly decent people, a little rough around the edges." Naruto saw the three sound shinobi start to rush Kabuto from behind. He saw that Kabuto noticed them and dodged out of the way of the one with the gauntlet, the punch missing him. The man teen with the gauntlet flicked it letting the metal ring, causing Kabuto's glasses to crack while he vomited on the ground.

Naruto put his hand on the gauntlet abruptly stopping the sound. "That's enough, wouldn't want a full out brawl to take place." Naruto smiled at the man even though his eyes displayed a different signal. One of warning. A puff of smoke distracted everyone from the entertainment to reveal a gruff looking man in a black trench coat.

"Sit down and shut up! If any more fighting takes place then you are instantly disqualified from the exams." Naruto took a number his number and sat down on the chair with the matching number. He looked to the side and saw the Hyuga heiress Hinata sitting to the side. "Alright then, I am Ibiki Morino, the proctor of the first exam. You will be given a sheet of paper with questions on them. For each question you get wrong then you will lose one point. You start off with ten points, and if one of your team fails then your whole team is disqualified. The rules are that you can't cheat or fight in here. If you are found to be cheating you will lose two points. You will be given the tenth question after forty five minutes. Begin!"

Naruto looked around the room seeing people furiously writing or stressing out. He had to laugh about how simple the test was but managed to keep it in. Looking around he saw various ways that others were able to cheat. Floating sand eyeballs, byakugan, mirrors, insects and various other ways. Naruto could cheat if he really wanted too, he would just have to use a clone and Henge it into anything capable of spying. Naruto looked towards the window when he heard an angry squawk. Raising his hand he saw Ibiki look at him. "Can I let my companion in, I forgot him at home and he wanted to join me for the Chunin Exams." A silent nod had Naruto opening the window by one of the watchers. He let Midrid perch onto his shoulder after Midrid bit one of his fingers. Midrid flew over to the door and hit it once.

Naruto stood confused while he opened the door. In walked Anoria her head high as she gazed at the other Chunin hopefuls who looked surprised that a deer walked into the room. Naruto slowly walked to his assigned seat with a Blue Falcon on his shoulder and a deer. Naruto softly landed in his chair while petting his two friends. "Uzumaki, you cannot bring your animals into this establishment unless they are trained to be a ninja's partner." At the end Ibiki pointed at the Inuzuka's dog.

Naruto gave a shrug, his face passive. "Are they trained to be a ninja's companion? They are not, are they willing to fight to if it is with me then, yes. We have worked with each other for four years, and they can kill." As if to prove a point Midrid flew onto Anoria's head while the deer strode to the center of the room. Anoria waved her head up shooting Midrid off her snout while the bird began to spin, its feathers glowing while they spiked out into its blade form. Anoria allowed the spiked Midrid onto her head as she began to shine. The light flashed brilliantly leaving spots in the room's occupant's eyes. In front of them was Anoria in her silver armor that overlapped, her horns glinting in the light. Both companions had a stride in their step as they made their way back to Naruto. Ibiki had a menacing grin on his face as he revaluated Naruto.

Naruto began to pet his companions once again while he picked up his pencil starting to answer each question. They were easy compared to the seal theories he had his clones made. Naruto finished with them and focused on his companions. Checking over their armor from Anoria's knightly armor and Midrid's dragon like scales that had increased in length. He double checked to see if the seals were still working, he also looked to make sure his wind casing was still whole. He needed to know they were going to be safe.

Soon enough it was forty five after. Naruto had spent the time in quiet contemplation of his seals and more theorems. "Alright, now it's time for the final question. You can leave now if you do not wish to answer the question." Ibiki looked over the room as one of the Genin hopefuls stood up.

"Why would we do that, we've come this far already." A chorus of agreement followed the Genin's statement. Ibiki let a malicious smile onto his face as he looked each of them over.

"You would do that because if you don't then if you fail the tenth question then you can never take the Chunin Exams again, you will be stuck as a Genin for the rest of your Shinobi careers." Ibiki watched each of them as Temari stood up.

"That's unfair, there are many people who have taken these exams again." Ibiki nodded but his stern voice cut through again.

"Too bad, being a ninja can be unfair, you were just unlucky enough to be stuck with me as a proctor. Now who chooses not to answer the question, also if you leave then your team will fail." Ibiki stared at them all once again. The anticipation hanging in the air, the tension growing unbearable. Naruto sat in thought watching as the first few began leaving. He knew Ibiki didn't have that much power, especially the Genin over in different villages. Even if they were stuck as a Genin that could go to the Chunin Exams, they could always get a field promotion for doing exemplary on a mission of a dangerous caliber. They could also get a promotion from their Kage if they saw them fit for duty. Naruto watched as the final people left the room leaving only twenty seven teams. Eighty one people had chosen to stay in the room. Naruto watched as Ibiki took in a breath. "You all, pass. The classroom was silent for a few moments.

Most of the students started yelling at Ibiki freaking out Anoria and Midrid. Anoria's horn grew almost spearing one of the Genin through the skull. The teens around the deer scooted back a bit. "The whole reason for the tenth question was to see if you had the guts to go through with a mission even if there wrong Intel. The point was if you knew you knew you had faulty Intel was to know if you would continue a mission. You can't just run away from the assignment or consider it a lost cause, you have to follow it through." Ibiki took off his bandana showing his scared head. "You need to know that imprecise information can get people killed but you need to finish the mission. Now since you have passed…

Ibiki was interrupted from finishing his speech as a ball broke through the window and two kunai entered the ceiling. A violet haired streak uncurled from the banner revealing Anko posing in front of the banner. Naruto looked at the banner and Anko's impromptu entrance and laughed. It read: The Sexy and Beautiful Anko Mitarashi is taken. "Alright then maggots it's time for my test, let's go." Ibiki walked out from behind the black banner and glared at Anko.

"You're early again." Anko took a look at Ibiki before smiling nonchalantly before waving at the students. She grinned cheekily at him.

"Really Ibiki, twenty seven teams, you must be losing your touch." Anko looked at him as he fastened his bandana back on.

"No I think it was the deer." Anko turned around before glancing at Naruto and his deer. Midrid was riding Anoria once again.

"Well it won't really matter, by the time they get through my exam half of them won't pass. "She glanced at Naruto again and remembered their training. "And if the boy with the deer has been updating his traps then three fourths of them are going to die." Each of the students were shocked as they watched Naruto carefully.

Naruto glanced at Gaara who was looking at him, Naruto winked before looking at Anko. He stood up casually with his hands in his pockets. "If it's you proctoring the second exam I can only imagine where we are going. The Forest of Death, and its ok little kiddies, if you die in our forest the animals will clean the blood up." Naruto finished walking up to the front of the room as he finished talking also ending up so he was in front of Anko, who saw his hidden smirk started to become nervous. Naruto looked back at Gaara with another wink. "Well see you at the Forest of Death." Naruto kissed her on the nose in full view of the occupants of the classroom and shocking Anko. "That was exciting, sayonara." Naruto gave a small smile that only Anko saw before he disappeared.

Naruto was sitting on the gate waiting for everyone to come laughing at his prank on Anko. He saw the dots in the distance of Genin hopefuls and the smoke trailing up from one of them. Naruto jumped out of his perch as kunai came down upon his area. He started moving around multiple kunai thrown by an equally embarrassed and angry Anko much to the amusement of the Genin hopefuls. "Well as my girlfriend is a little occupied throwing highly dangerous weaponry at me, I will explain the area. For the actual exam we will have to wait for her to calm down." Naruto continued flipping through the air dodging a mixture of senbon, kunai, and shuriken. "Alright, this is the Forest of Death, there are giant animals in the area and the plants can be poisons. Almost everything in this forest can kill you. Also this is also my home, and I have made traps all over it to catch prey and the like. So, don't die."

Naruto gave a smile as he was barraged with kunai much to the shock of the audience. He want up in smoke walking out of the Genin and behind Anko who also looked surprised. He draped himself over her shoulders. "Hey calm down alright, you need to proctor the exam. Also look on the bright side, you always make fun of me for not playing jokes on you only to embarrass you. You do it on me all the time, just more vulgar." Naruto dodged a swipe of a kunai and put his hands up in a placating manner. "Ok how about I treat you to sake and dango" Anko seemed to think about it before nodding.

"Fine." Anko turned back to the other teens were watching the two of them. "Alright then, we are going to need you to sign this death waver to make sure that we aren't responsible if you die." Anko thrust the stack of wavers into Naruto's hands who pouted but kept passing out each of the papers none the less. "Your goal will be to get the other of the two scrolls into your possession. You will contain one of the two scrolls when we give it to your team when you sign the waver. You will either get the Earth or the Heaven scroll. The only rules that you have to follow is to not open the scrolls, and to reach the tower in the center of the forest with both scrolls in one week." Anko turned away from them and into the tent.

Naruto had finished turning in his waver when he was ambushed by his fellow graduates. A surprised Midrid shot into the air waiting for things to calm down. Anoria didn't seem visibly startled but walked over to another part of the area to wait for Midrid to land on her. Naruto looked at each of them while he sealed their scroll away on his arm. "Yes?"

Kiba was first to respond to him. "Naruto why did you kiss that woman?" Naruto glanced at him before responding.

"I already stated she was my girlfriend." Naruto tilted his head to the side as each of them shook their heads. Ino got to the front of the group and spoke next.

"Naruto, why are you dating a woman older than you?" Naruto thought about the conversations he had with Shikamaru before Gaara.

Naruto smiled before looking down at them. "I'm in love, simple as that. Love works in random ways." Naruto walked over to his team at gate twelve leaving a group of shocked teens. Naruto looked over his team as they were examining their supplies. Ok, we have the heaven scroll that I have hidden. Are plan is to get another scroll, and book it to the tower. Any questions?" Two negatives had them waiting silently. Naruto was looking into the forest with Midrid on his shoulder and Anoria next to him.

He watched as Anko sat on the gate looking at her watch, his own pocket watch sitting in his own pocket. He saw her stand and raise her arm. "Alright, a tip of advice that was already given. Don't die. Begin!" Naruto shot into the forest, his team with him. A scream rang through the glistening forest.

Naruto looked towards the sound. "I guess the first person found one of the many traps here. Stay where I am and you will be safe." Naruto saw two nods come from his teammates. A symphony of screams began around the forest surrounding the team. "Scratch that, many people found many of my traps." Naruto motioned for them to follow him as he started to bolt into the forest. Naruto found one of the dead teams, wooden bolts impaling them to trees, various holes in their body and slugs moving on the ground. Naruto examined the team but found another heaven scroll. He shook his head as he began for another one of the traps. Haku and Sakura were racing along them listening to the nonstop echoes of the contestants around them, each agonizing scream rebounding off the surroundings, each howl of undeniable pain, and every wail of resignation that reserved itself for the forest.

They came upon another team, their various body parts crushed and others split open. Kunai also imbedding themselves among the Genin. Naruto checked their bodies and found an Earth scroll. Naruto showed them to his group as he led them to his clearing. "This is where we are going to be sleeping for the night. We are going to need to prepare for tomorrow's rush for the tower." Naruto put out the sleeping bags among the clearing listening to the sounds of the animals nearby, picking them amongst the wails of the competitors. Naruto watched as his companions drifted off into their sleep.

Naruto kept a watch for any movement in his vision, clones surrounding his back. Each leaf falling, grass movement, or shrub stirring he sent a clone to scout for danger. His senses on high alert. Naruto kept his eyes open for any enemy or feeling that overcame him. Naruto made hundreds of clones to keep a watch and put more traps around them even if the clearing was the most protected place in the forest. Naruto felt himself also drifting off.

Naruto was instantly up when he heard a small shift to his right, he saw his teammates starting to awake. The screaming had stopped. Naruto saw them rubbing the sleep out of their eyes while the animals stretched. That's when his senses went haywire, making him shift for danger. His teammates noticed the shift and posture before also getting up. Naruto knew one thing and that was there was a massive danger nearby, how he knew.

There was no animal sounds throughout the forest.

It was completely silent, a telltale sign that something stronger than them was out there, and the fact that every creature in the magnificent forest was silent worried him. Naruto felt the shift in the wind long before he saw anything, all he knew was that the shift was unnatural. "Get down!" His team was instantly on their stomachs watching the surrounding area. A wind blew through the meadow blasting the flowers out of the ground and disturbing the leaves. Naruto watched as a woman walked out of the forest edge. Clapping, the woman was clapping.

"Very good, very good indeed." Naruto could feel the sickness in the air from just being in the presence of the woman. He started to look at her but noticed a scent on another breeze. Snakes and medical equipment. He only knew of two people that could smell of snakes, especially when that scent was accompanied by a chakra trace of a summoning. He was looking at Orochimaru of the Sanin. He knew he couldn't fight him. Naruto looked over at Haku and Sakura who were frozen in fear, they couldn't fight him either. He spotted Anoria and Midrid ready for combat. None of them could fight him.

"Orochimaru, what are you doing here?" The woman seemed surprised but smiled monstrously. The woman brought up her hand before she started tearing off the skin. Under it was another face, the pale face of Orochimaru, his slanted eyes open in glee.

"How nice it is to be known. I must admire your trap making skills, they were quite splendid. Although I do need something from you. You are far too weak." Orochimaru grinned at each of them. "Come on now let's begin." Naruto brought his hand to his sword. He saw Sakura holding two kunai, Haku gripping her senbon tightly and Anoria threw Midrid up. Naruto took a deep breath before sighing. It was always him wasn't it, first Zabuza and now Orochimaru.

Kenjutsu Style: Quick Dash. Naruto flew forward his sword coming into his hand in one smooth motion. Naruto flew past Orochimaru who was wide eyed, a click ringing through the meadow before Orochimaru fell into two parts. Both parts turned into mud before Sakura went flying past him. Naruto made a clone and threw it towards her, catching her in flight. Naruto turned seeing Haku throwing senbon at Orochimaru who was dodging them with ease. A bored look on his face as he made his way towards her.

Naruto raced for them with his sword out as he watched Orochimaru kick Haku through the clearing near Sakura also getting caught by the clone. Both of them struggling to get up. Naruto ran for him taking swings with his katana. Orochimaru simply moved to the side dodging each swing lazily. Naruto grit his teeth as he watched his target dodge. "Chakra weights release." Naruto grew faster that the weights were off. Naruto was able to get a small cut on Orochimaru from his surprise at the sudden speed boost. Naruto settled into another stance his katana in front of himself. "Kenjutsu Style: Drive of the Marauders. Clones ran out of Naruto each handling their own katana as they ran at Orochimaru in reckless abandon. Orochimaru stabbed one of them with a kunai but to his surprise it didn't pop. Two slashes made it through his guard before he cast a large fireball at the clones evaporating them.

"Is that all you had, and I thought you had promises to keep." Orochimaru pointed two fingers at the girls, a jutsu on the tip of his tongue but he had to jump out of the way of the dive-bombing bird. He rolled out of the way before he got gored by Anoria who tried to stomp on him. Naruto swung down on him but a clang rang through the clearing, a sword in Orochimaru's grip. Naruto was shocked momentarily to see the Kusanagi.

Looking towards Anoria and Midrid Naruto shook his head. "Get out of here! That sword will cut through your armor." Naruto watched as Orochimaru forced his way up overpowering him. Naruto leaned forward. "Kenjutsu Style: Strike of the Fallen. Swords appeared out of the ground surrounding the two as they swung at Orochimaru who narrowly dodged it with an unnatural flexibility. Orochimaru smirked at the whiskered boy as he jumped away.

"There's the fight in you, but it's not enough." Orochimaru once again pointed his fingers at the two teens who were leaning against the tree. "Earth Style: Stone Projectiles." Naruto saw too bullets of earth start to fly at his teammates.

"Kenjutsu Style: Quick Dash." Naruto used his jutsu speeding towards his teammates, stopping firmly in front of them as the bullets rebounded off the sword. Naruto's chakra started flaring about him. Growing stronger and more controlled. Naruto glared at Orochimaru with his glowing eyes, the dust by his feet rising up off the ground. "Chakra limiter release." Naruto's voice reverberated about the clearing as Orochimaru idly watched the blonde teen. The chakra released started to swirl about him in spirals. "Sword of the Guardian release." A bright light burst from Naruto as his sword changed shape, changing into a massive silver shield that strapped itself around his arm. The front having a picture of a stone wall while the rims had stipes riveting down the sides. From the top Naruto drew a silver sword that bathed in the light, the hand guard surrounding a small white orb while the handle was silver. Naruto had a silver head piece on his head with a small amulet bejeweled on it. Naruto wore bulky armor that radiated silver light like the moon. Hid chest plate plated around his sides, the gauntlets spiked on each end. The armor seemed to shift and roll like the see but was hard as titanium. The imposing figure of Naruto raised his sword at Orochimaru.

"Kenjutsu Secret Art: Blade of the Silver Guardian, One True Protector." Naruto raised his sword to the sky before he blinked out of sight. Reappearing at Orochimaru's side surprising the unprepared man. The blade shined brighter with movement as it entered Orochimaru. Ten different puncture marks on his body as the one sword sliced into him. Naruto jumped back before ramming the top of the shield into Orochimaru's stomach, a hidden blade popping out impaling him. Naruto bashed him onto the ground before slamming the sword through him and into the ground. "Innocents saved, Protector's Shield Break." Naruto removed the sword out of Orochimaru's body before he slammed the shield onto the body face down. Naruto flipped his sword round before he plunged the sword through the shield and into Orochimaru cracking it, each piece floating up before they too flew into the body.

The shield pieces floated up into sparkling lights as did the rest of the modified armor. The sword reverted forms, back into the standard katana.

Naruto stumbled backwards away from Orochimaru's carcass, intent on getting away until a clapping was heard. Across the clearing stood Orochimaru, completely harmless. Naruto looked over at him shocked beyond disbelief, looking back at the body as it turned into mud. He had been fighting another mud clone all along. Naruto's shock turned into determination. "Chakra reservoir release." Naruto reignited full of chakra stared at Orochimaru. Naruto felt his chakra rise to the sky for the second time. Naruto felt pure focus over flow him. A focus for his objective. Keep his teammates alive. No matter what he would protect them!

"Sword of the Huntsman release." Another glow filled the clearing masking Naruto. They spotted Naruto once the light cleared revealing Naruto with a small sheathe. His grey sword with a simple cross handguard. What drew attention was the wooden longbow on his back. The tips had golden tips branching out with green leaves. On his back was a leaf green quiver that had no arrows. He had brown pants and a green tunic with a black cloak that had a hood. The boy seemed to be like the wind, flickering in the breeze.

"Kenjutsu Secret Art: Arrow of Hidden Hunter, Prey's Final Hour." Naruto placed a clone next to him as he vanished into the wind. The clone looked at Orochimaru before grabbing his bow, nothing in it. The blonde teen's right eye turned red as he aimed the bow. The pupil slowly morphing into a targeting array. His voice sounded throughout the clearing. "Wind, four miles per hour east, distance, twenty eight feet, bushes variable, nonexistent, drag, none, curvature of land, none, curvature of arrow flight path, not a problem. The clone's eye turned blue with the targeting array. The clone suddenly turned crouched on his knee grabbing an arrow out of the empty quiver and knocking it in the bow and releasing it in less time that it took to breath. The golden arrow hit its target as a scream sounded throughout the clearing. "Prey Marked, Final Second." Golden arrows fired throughout the clearing aiming at the position in the bushes, coming from the trees and the other side of the meadow. They each hit there mark, a scream of agony marking its success. The extra clones disappeared in puffs of smoke as Naruto let the boy fall limply, they clothes and boy evaporating in a green mist. The sword reverting back into its katana. Naruto watched as the body of Orochimaru was impaled from the numerous arrows sticking out of his body.

Naruto watched listlessly as Orochimaru slithered out of his own mouth, appearing unharmed. Naruto didn't have any more replenishes, he could only take the one. Naruto watched as Orochimaru grinned maliciously at him, appearing behind the blonde Genin. "Perfect, you will be perfect. My perfect creation." Naruto felt a sharp pain appear on his neck as he heard a scream. His own he realized as he fell out of the tree clutching the spot where the pain originated. He watched Orochimaru wave goodbye melding with the tree before he could no longer sense him. His sight was hazy as he watched his companions rush over to him shaking him. He vaguely remembered being picked up and transported. Naruto felt the walls approaching and he let them take him into unconsciousness

Naruto opened his eyes to see the cracked walls and water dripping on his forehead. Naruto slowly got up as he looked at the surroundings confused. He had made his mindscape the meadow and hadn't reverted it. Naruto put his hand on the wall as he shambled along towards Kurama's chambers. Naruto had barely walked a few feet when a bestial roar blasted throughout the sewer. Naruto forgot about his pain as he rushed to the room, his body protesting. He didn't know why his mindscape body was in pain when it was his real body that got beaten by Orochimaru, but he didn't care, he had to save his friend.

Naruto arrived at the large chambers to see it overrun by snakes. Orochimaru was in his mind laughing, while the fox was battling the snakes as they tried to feast on his chakra and subsequently Naruto's own. **"Help me young one! We have to rid Orochimaru of your mind now or he will have his hooks in you."** Naruto nodded as he imagined his sword. When the katana was in his hand Naruto began slicing through the thrall of snakes in the room but they were multiplying. Naruto couldn't kill enough. **"We have to strike down the snake master or they will keep coming."** Naruto nodded as he began to try to slice at Orochimaru. He would keep dodging just like in reality but Naruto realize that it was his mind. Naruto raised a platform under Orochimaru and slid it so that he fell in the cage with Kurama, the fox tearing the man to pieces, him screaming the whole time. Naruto began to imagine the snakes on fire and watched as they burned.

Naruto slowly began reverting the place into the meadow he was used to. **"Young one, we have found the missing two pieces for the cursed seal."** Naruto looked at him in surprise, still actively recreating the clearing.

"What do you mean?" Naruto looked inquisitively at the fox. Naruto wasn't sure what he missed but he was tired.

 **"One is that Orochimaru implants a piece of his soul into the victim, making him bend to his whim after a long series of implanted suggestions. The second is my Yokai, it could help take apart of the seal if you can rid it of its bad side effects but keep the regenerative healing.** " Naruto slowly nodded along with the great being. Finished with the remodel Naruto felt the blackness closing in. **"Go young one, the ones outside need you."**

Naruto woke to the sound of fighting. He saw that he was resting next to him. Naruto picked it up and walked into the bright clearing. He saw Lee unconscious on the ground, Haku and Sakura hurt, while a Sound girl had a shadow attached to her and the two others were talking with Shikamaru.

"So if you leave the scroll we can let your comrade go and you can all leave." Shikamaru gestured to the girl. Naruto heard the sound shinobi scoff.

"So what, we don't need her, if she got caught then she is useless to us. Zaku blow her up along with the shadow user." The shinobi named Zaku raised his hands at their teammate and the ground started to rupture from an unseen force above it. Shikamaru didn't have enough time to move the girl out of the way with his shadow, so he had to disconnect and Ino had to let her go. The girl watched in horror as the attack grew closer but a black blur grabbed her and pulled her out of the way.

Naruto put the girl on the ground. "Are you ok?" A mute nod from the girl was his answer. "Ok then, one thing to know about me is that I hate traitors, and ones that would abandon his teammates, they count. Kenjutsu Style: Quick Dash." Naruto appeared behind Zaku his sword out while Zaku watched his arms fall off. Naruto turned back idly and slit the Genin's throat. Naruto readied once again. "Kenjutsu Style: Quick Dash." Naruto appeared behind the last one as his arm fell off. Naruto turned around swiftly decapitating the last shinobi.

Naruto looked at his friends who stared at him in shock. "Hey what scroll do you have?" Naruto sheathed his sword while he approached Shikamaru. Naruto stopped in front of his friend who showed him an Earth scroll. "Just in luck then, we have an extra Heaven scroll. Thank you for helping my team while I was incapacitated." Naruto smiled at them before he made clones to pick up his team and the last member of the Sound team. "I am going to head to the tower see you guys." Naruto rushed through the trees his clones close behind him as he went into the room of the tower. The clones dispersed letting his injured comrades stand Midrid and Anoria walking along side Haku and Sakura. The female he had saved standing quietly.

Naruto rolled open the scrolls in tandem, the scrolls overlapping each other before a puff of smoke appeared. "Good job for passing the test you three." It was Kakashi in the smoke. "It seems you got into some trouble." Naruto looked down at himself and saw the blood.

"You could say that. Can we see our room, we should have two days left right?" Kakashi nodded leading them up towards the room. Naruto walked in with his team and the Sound Nin. They all got onto a bed and quickly fell asleep. Naruto stayed awake a little longer. He had finally found who made the seal. He raised his hand to the mark, and he had wanted to seal him.

How much Naruto hated seal problems.

 **Authors note: I feel like when I am writing Naruto's form changes, it reminds me of Dragon Ball Z. Does anyone else feel like this?**

 **~ Val**


	11. Showing of Strength

Naruto stalked out of his meeting with the Hokage and into the dark halls of the tower with the hidden Sound Nin back towards the room they arrived in. Naruto had listened intently to the orders that were assigned to him from the information that had been given to them for solitude. The Sound Nin, whose name was Kin was allowed to stay in Konoha under Anbu watch for three months. Beyond those months if she has proved that she is not a spy or turncoat ready to return to her leader then she can join Shinobi Corpse of Konoha. As she didn't have anywhere to stay she would have to live in Naruto's clan household.

The information that had garnered such a deal was that her leader had been Orochimaru. She had known parts of his plans and could relay it too the Hokage such that she could say that Orochimaru would attack during the third exam. Apparently the Snake Sannin had been after the deceased Sasuke Uchiha before he was executed and now had his sights on Naruto. It wasn't comforting to the blonde to know that one of the strongest Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf was after him.

Naruto absently rubbed the mark on his neck where the said Sannin bit him; he had examined it closely and found that when he had worked with Kurama to eradicate the seal, they had in fact changed it. It now had the same mark but around it was a red fox, the tails intertwined with the outside circles making a barrier like mark. The curse had lost all the power that it initially had but the mark would stay like a common tattoo. Naruto was able to counteract the seal and lived and knew what he would need to do for Anko's seal. He would have to channel Kurama's chakra into the mark simultaneously cleansing the toxic chakra with his own. The soul fragment would also have to be destroyed during the whole process. Naruto may have found a theoretical solution, but how to apply it in practice without poisoning the subject would prove to be difficult.

Naruto gripped the bridge of his nose with his forefingers letting out a sigh if irritation. He had figured out the missing pieces but they just opened more paths that could lead to wrong prospects. Naruto's thoughts ran rampant around his head as he idly glided across the cracked cobblestone, each step punctuated by the soft echo of the pair's shoes. Naruto looked back at Kin who kept her head down staring at her shoes. He knew that he would have to watch her as well and eliminate her if she tried to go rogue. The blonde teen frowned a bit at that thought; he could feel a small tingling sensation in the back off his mind, a tiny chiming of empathy? Naruto didn't quite understand but maybe they could be alike, he has promised to protect those precious too him, could others he doesn't know yet still be precious to him? They aren't precious but they could be. Should he still protect them?

Naruto stared up at the ceiling lost in his thoughts, eyes tracing the lines of the chipped bricks. He saved Gaara and the Ichibi from themselves and they are slowly becoming precious. He would still protect them with whatever he had even if they weren't specifically precious ones. So shouldn't others still be worthy of protection. A memory of the villagers flashed in front of his eyes as he continued along his path. Would he protect the villagers as precious people? The council room came to the fore front of Naruto's mind as he turned the corner.

Danzo, he has his own Anbu, he takes what he needs if he believes it's what he needs. Danzo hurts the people, they hurt him. All they know is that the Kyuubi attacked their village destroying homes and separating families. The Kyuubi had been sealed inside of him, that's all the villagers know. The one who caused the damage was in a tiny boy, through their warped minds of depression, hate, anger, loathing, and pain they couldn't separate the two entities. They are as much of a victim as Naruto had been, albeit by the villager's hands. Naruto could understand somewhat of why the villagers had done what they did but they didn't have an outlet to calm themselves with the blonde container walking around. A living reminder of what tragedy the village faced, they faced, and what they lost.

Naruto stared at his palm before clenching his fist. He would protect them, all of them, anyone who could become precious or even the ones precious to others. Naruto looked at the quiet girl alongside him, his eyes burning in an unwavering determination. A body collided with Naruto's own making him skip back a bit before catching the falling person. A flash of red waved in front of his vision before he pulled the body upright. Naruto eyed the blank face of Gaara standing in front of him, his customary gourd on his back. Naruto saw a slight tilt of Gaara's head towards himself. "Sorry Gaara, my head was lost in the clouds." A minute nod was Gaara's silent reply. "How's Ichibi? Is she open like Anko is?" Naruto gave a small laugh as he noticed a slight dusting flush the redhead's cheeks.

"Very." Naruto looked out the window surveying the surrounding forest, a companionable silence surrounding the three although Kin was somewhat nervous. The tree's swayed gently as the clouds floated along the currents, a peacefulness that hadn't been seen in the bloodbath of the exam the last two days. Naruto could hear the quiet crinkling from Kin as she nervously clutched the hem of her vest.

Turning slowly Naruto eyed her, making a glimpse of eye contact before Kin glanced away. "Is there something on your mind?" A quick shake of her head made Naruto sigh, he never had been good with feelings of other people. Naruto glanced back at Gaara who was still looking outside, his posture slightly relaxed. Naruto put a hand on Gaara's shoulder making the redhead look at him inquisitively. "Take care of her, alright." Another silent nod followed as Naruto gave a small smile at him. Naruto released his hand, giving a silent gesture to Kin as he continued walking down the hall way.

"Naruto." The blonde turned his head, one of the ocean blue eyes peering out of the shadows made from the hair. "Thank you." Naruto smiled once more as he continued walking down the hallway. Naruto solidified his views once more, making their life even the tiniest bit mattered; he would give anyone a chance to become precious. Naruto arrived at his team's room along with Kin. Knocking as to not walk in while his teammates where indecent he heard a welcome.

Opening the door Naruto saw Haku checking over her gear in preparation for the third exam in a few days. Sakura seemed to be doing the same while reading a book on Genjutsu. Making his way over to the bed he slept on, Naruto pet Anoria and Midrid who were both sleeping. Petting both of them he sat down watching Kin sit down in the corner she had slept in. Naruto unsheathed his sword examining it closely.

Naruto's fingers slid over the engravings of the seals on the steel. Some of them had images in the circles of the ones he had already unlocked, the wings of an angel, a shield with a sword in front of it, and finally a bow. Each one of the forms he had unlocked through intense emotion, justice, protection and focus. The sword was covered in runes from the base to the very tip, each of them marked with different seals. Naruto traced them slowly, unknown, each and every one of the hidden seals. He simply did not know to unlock them, which emotion to channel in a profound amount. He would just let the feelings control him changing the form and his fighting style. It's like he is in his own world, letting the emotions burst forth to combat the enemy. The blade glimmered from the light reflecting Naruto's face before it landed on his neck. Eyeing the mark Naruto grabbed a black scarf that matched his outfit and wrapped it around his neck covering the seal.

Naruto glanced back at the blade and let out a small sigh. He couldn't rely on just his creation of a blade; he would need to keep enhancing his other abilities. His Ninjutsu could be more refined, his chakra control more finite, his poisons deadlier, there was so much he could still improve. He would not be a one trick pony with different details. Kenjutsu might be his most useful skill and his main one but he needed backups like his Fuinjutsu. Naruto noticed his teammates looking at him concerned, probably drawn by his outward sigh. "You ok Naruto?" Naruto eyed Sakura in surprise before nodding.

"I am fine, just thinking that I still need to enhance my abilities." Naruto sheathed his sword as both Haku and Sakura nodded, each of them watching him. Naruto pet each of his companions once more before he strode towards the door. "I'm going to go and clear my head, keep a watch on Kin." Pointing at Kin he saw as both of his teammates nod. Stepping out of the room Naruto closed the oak door.

Naruto began to amble around the tower aimlessly, continuing his trek up the stone stairs. Naruto let his hand glide along the wall that curved upwards on the round stairs. Stepping on each stair shifting to climb the spiral staircase Naruto looked out the square windows, the slow elevation from the ground level. Two steel doors blocked his path to the destination; pushing them open Naruto was blinded by the sudden change in light. "Hey, took you long enough." Blinded, Naruto rubbed his eyes until he looked out onto the roof. Looking up Naruto saw a figure in black clothing sitting on one of the large poles, one leg out with their arm on top of the limb. Naruto's enhanced eyesight caught something on the figure that made him smile. A small glint on the left ear pierced through the darkness.

The clouds parted from in front of the moon letting the luminescence shine through the shroud of darkness permeating Naruto's senses. Up on the pole was Shikamaru in his black attire, his hair down, and the ground brown eyes staring into Naruto's ocean blues. Naruto jumped onto the pole next to his best friend, sitting down opposite of him, his right leg up and his arm on top of the knee, his other arm leaning back. "What are you doing up here Shikamaru?"

Naruto watched as Shikamaru bring a hand through his loose hair letting out a sigh. "I'm clearing my head, probably why you're out here too." Naruto let out a small laugh and nodded. "Thought so, I know I've been training with you but this is such a drag. I mean are we really ready." Naruto saw the confusion in Shikamaru's eyes. Naruto brought his hand to the tie on his ponytail and took it out letting his hair fall across the nape of his neck.

Ruffling his hair Naruto looked at the glittering sky. "I don't know either. I had to fight Orochimaru in the Forest of Death." Naruto eyed Shikamaru and watched the brown orbs fill with concern. "It's alright, he tried to use a seal me but it didn't work. No matter what I attacked him with, it didn't work. I filled him with arrows and he just puked himself up again, newer than before. Not a scratch of the injuries I had given him. I was able to get him to focus on me and not my comrades which was a win." A rueful chuckle escaped Naruto's lips as he stared at the silver full moon, the glow raining down on the stars like tiny raindrops, and the chilly breeze surrounding them from their height adding to the distant and mystical feel of the night. The solemn silence drifted upon them, each of the teens in their own thoughts. Naruto had shared everything with Shikamaru, everything but the fox. Naruto had never known how his best friend would react. Naruto let the haunting gale of the wind sound throughout his ears. It was how every night they were together was spent, looking at the stars and the moon in a companionable silence, each letting their thoughts rampage through their respective minds.

Naruto rubbed his hand through his hair again while letting out a sigh, the slight vapors escaping from his mouth and into the cold. Naruto brought his hand to his neck to the chin of the necklace he had gotten from Anko. It had a snake wrapped around a fox's neck in a loving embrace, the fox's tails lightly caressing the snake. Naruto got into the habit of touching his necklace when he was thinking or stressed. "What's wrong?"

"No matter what you will be still my friend right?" Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at Naruto's nervousness but nodded reluctantly. Naruto sighed once more in hesitation before turning his head to face Shikamaru, both of their earrings straight across from each other glowing radiantly from the ancient moon. "I tell you everything, but I haven't told you this. I am the container of the Nine Tailed Fox." Naruto instantaneously shut an eye ready for the impending explosion, waiting for a few moments before laughter filled the dark heavens. Naruto peered out beneath closed lids at Shikamaru who had one hand over his laughing mouth.

"That's it? I thought it was something super serious, Naru I've known about that for a long time." Naruto's eyes widened at his best friend who was still laughing. "What, I'm a Nara. I figured that out but thought you had a reason to keep it secret, so what you have a fox inside of you, I would have had a bigger chance of running scared when you asked me to explain love." Naruto looked on in awe at his friend who let out a sigh. "Troublesome blondes, I'll explain. One, your whisker marks aren't natural, two, your birth date and the day the Kyuubi was sealed are the same day." Shikamaru was about to speak his final reason but a fierce glair made butt his way onto his face. He breathed out to calm himself. "Finally, the stares and whispers that the villagers sent at you. I wanted to shove a kunai down each of their throats for that."

Naruto shook his head out of his surprised reverie before a true smile made its way onto his face. "Thanks Shika." Shikamaru gave a similar smile before that sat in silence for a couple of moments to let the tension die down. "It's Kurama by the way." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow quizzically. "The fox's name, its Kurama, he only wants people I trust explicitly to know that or when he wants me to tell someone." Naruto almost broke out laughing at the smile on Shikamaru's face. "Yeah he's been training me since I was young, he is actually really nice."

Shikamaru coughed up a bit looking at Naruto incredulously. "He's nice?" Naruto nodded watching as Shikamaru held the bridge of his nose. "Troublesome blondes, only you Naruto, only you could become friends with the fox." Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly as he nodded. Bringing out his flute Naruto waved it lazily at Shikamaru who grinned brandishing his own. Both teens brought their flutes to their lips letting the notes float around them, each melodious note mixing into a soft chord, the moonlight enhancing the eeriness of the piece. Naruto had his eyes closed as did Shikamaru, their fingers dancing along the flute changing the sound in accordant with each other, each harmony perfect, floating along the breeze flowing lost into the forest below. Naruto's tune started to become darker as Shikamaru became slower, the music becoming haunting. They both continued long into the night, surprised when an ocarina joined in perfectly. Naruto looked below them to see Gaara on his sand floating up to another round platform. Shikamaru didn't seem to be perturbed that Gaara had joined and continued playing.

Speeding it up the trio began playing, the sand connecting the round platforms, each performer slowly going back to back with the others, Naruto's darker undertone matching Gaara's mournful tune with the highlighting brightness from Shikamaru's notes. None of them had played with three people before but they stayed constant mixing with each other's tune making a supernatural sound, slowly coming to a dramatic end. They each stilled, backs resting upon one another as they stared up at the heavenly body above. A clapping sounded below the trio making them redirect their attention towards the person. On the ground was the golden haired Ichibi, clapping her hands as her eyes shined with ill hidden joy.

Naruto looked over at Gaara who watched Ichibi impassively as the ocarina he had been playing dissolving into the grains of sand floating up to his guard. Shikamaru seemed interested in the person below as he had not seen her before. The Ichibi's tail swayed into view making Naruto laugh a bit at the realization that settled onto Shikamaru's face who glanced over at him. A raised eyebrow made Naruto nod as he saw Ichibi start to float up on her own sand platform. "Shikamaru this is the Ichibi, the One Tailed Tanuki. Gaara here is her, well used to be container. I separated them a little while ago."

Another sigh joined the ones before it as Shikamaru gripped the bridge of his nose in agitation, annoyance written clearly on his face. "Troublesome blondes." Naruto idly saw Gaara nod with Shikamaru's statement with a passive face. Ichibi laid on the platform her head resting on Gaara's legs as she stared up at the sky, Gaara doing the same unconsciously rubbing her ears. Shikamaru and Naruto followed suit each settling down to stare at the dark night, the whistling of the wind reverberating through the lasting darkness bringing up the leaves in gusts of wind. Naruto traced their paths letting the cold grip him, watching his breath come out in a frosty fog.

They sat in the silence for hours letting the peacefulness of their surroundings claim them, their thoughts sporadic and sparse. Naruto felt the area begin to warm before the first rays started to come above the horizon. Naruto stared entranced by the dawning of the sun, the brilliant rays shining over the dark forest, a halo glowing around the sun like a shield, the forest below glistening from the myriad of colors like a complex painting. Naruto laid breathless at the mystifying seen before him, the sight slowly disappearing the higher the sun became.

Naruto rose at the same time the others did, each of them bidding their farewells before continuing towards their individual rooms. Naruto's hearing heard the soft snores from outside their oak door. Naruto gently opened it looking at the sleeping occupants. Haku and Sakura were both sleeping on their beds while Kin had transferred to his, Midrid and Anoria both in their spots that they were in before he left. Naruto sat down on the floor resting his back against the wall that was across from the door. A clone popped into existence next to him drawing the blade while shifting towards the door, a standard procedure of precaution for the blonde teen as he could gain the memories of the clone if it dispelled. Letting the sight of his clone standing guard calm him, Naruto began drifting off to sleep, slowly closing his eyes, his body still ready for an abrupt awakening.

Naruto stood in the group of the other Chunin hopefuls that passed, letting his eyes wander the expansive arena. The stone walls were smooth and the upper are had a balcony for the other contestants. There were not many people left to participate, most either dying or having too few members to pass. The Third was giving a speech of the importance of the exams which Naruto was tuning out examining the rest of the others. Including himself there were eighteen people waiting for the third task. A coughing drew his attention back to the front, spying his Kenjutsu teacher walking in front of them. "Hello, I am Hayate and I will be the proctor of the third exam." Hayate stopped abruptly holding a fist in front of his face as he began coughing. Naruto knew he had a chronic cough which was strange as it would usually go away when he fought. "Because there are too many of you there will be a preliminary round to cut down the amount of participants. If any of you wish to forfeit then you can do so now." Hayate was interrupted numerous times by a coughing fit but the message was clear.

Naruto watched as Kabuto raised his hand to forfeit giving that he had too many injuries to safely pass. A nod allowed Kabuto to begin to leave the arena which had him turn; as he was passing Naruto did Naruto smell it. Snakes, the scent was all over him, a spy for Orochimaru? To make sure his plan went along nicely, Naruto wasn't sure but he coughed a few times drawing Hayate's attention. Being his student, they had made a minor code, shifting his eyes at Kabuto's diminishing form he feigned another coughing fit. A miniscule nod from his sensei had Naruto recover and wait for the beginning of the round. The Chunin hopeful's attention was drawn to a board that was scrolling through their names. The first names became visible on the board as the names slowed. Haku and Akado Yoroi, Naruto watched as everyone began walking to the balcony but the two chosen.

Naruto stepped into the spot next to Shikamaru and his team. Haku stood passively staring at Yoroi who clenched his gloved hands, the tips of his fingers exposed. "Are you two ready?" Hayate questioned the two of them as he raised his hand. Two nods from the combatants had him begin the count. "Alright, three, two, one, and begin." Dropping his hand Hayate jumped back simultaneously coughing into his hand.

Naruto watched as Yoroi dashed straight for Haku, his hulking figure towering over hers. Haku moved gracefully through each of his grabs, gliding in and out of his guard. Naruto could see the chakra charged into Yoroi's hands and watched intensely, analyzing each of their skill sets even if he knew Haku's. As Naruto continued his examination Haku kept parrying Yoroi's random blows, each hand missing by inches. Haku swiftly transferred sides with him so she was behind the bigger man, his back facing her. Pulling a senbon, Haku threw it towards Yoroi's neck trying for a quick finish. It was for naught as Yoroi stuck a hand in the way blocking the weapon from his vital. Sweeping Haku off the ground Yoroi gripped her forearm, his hand glowing slightly. Haku's eyes widened as she stared at him, scrutinizing him before she pulled out more senbon, shoving it into the offending limb, forcing it to release her. Jumping back she looked at Yoroi carefully, watching as he pulled the senbon out of his arm. "Like it huh, just by touching you I can take your chakra, you should just give up now."

Haku set her hands into seals as she began to channel chakra. Flowing through each individual seal Haku put her hands onto the ground. "Ice Release: Ice Blossoms." Yoroi cocked his head to the side as nothing seemed to happen, a stray breeze turning the mask revealing his grin. He charged again at Haku who jumped backwards leading him. As one of his feet landed on the ground an ice spike shot out of the ground, forcing Yoroi to rebound of the spike. The people on the balcony watched as the spike morphed into a large tree, growing branches and petals made of ice. Each of the blossoms began to fall of the tree, an edge pointing at Yoroi before a force shot them towards their target. His eyes widened as he jumped backwards pulling out a kunai trying to block the petals. Yoroi tired quickly usually relying on the opponent's chakra to sustain him became sloppy. More and more petals hitting him, before his body hit the ground with a thump, trails of blood flowing off of him. Haku started walking away snapping her fingers, the sculpture shattering into glistening dust, and the particles disappearing like fine snow. As Haku walked away Hayate went to check on Yoroi.

Coughing a bit Hayate stood. "Haku is the victor by knock out. Will the next two combatants please come down to the arena?" Haku strode over beside Naruto each of them waiting to see who the next two fighters would be, Aburame Shino against Akimichi Choji. Naruto watched as Shino began to walk down to the arena while Choji looked stricken.

"I don't want to fight Shino." Naruto turned to his other friend who looked at each of them. Shikamaru put a hand through his hair as he sighed; Ino was being impatient tapping her foot on the ground her arms across her chest, their leader Asuma was crouched on the ground holding onto the Akamichi.

"Hey it's going to be fine, just do your best out there alright. If you do I'll treat the team out to barbecue." Naruto watched as Asuma's words ignited a fire in Choji's eyes, a flame of determination and spirit. Laughing a bit at how Asuma had to offer him food to get him to fight, Naruto patted his friend on the back, a silent gesture of good will. Choji nodded to him before starting on his way to the stairs.

Naruto resumed his position next to Shikamaru and Haku looking out over the field. "Good match by the way Haku, a clean finish." He saw Haku glance at him before nodding, her eyes fixing themselves for the imminent fight.

"He shouldn't have spouted off how his technique worked; it practically pinpointed his weak spot for any opponent. Luckily I don't like to kill people or he would be dead." Naruto had to agree, any person who would explain their techniques to the enemy, no matter how the fight was turning out should not be a Shinobi. Yoroi had not been smart to succumb to that kind of arrogance and that had been his downfall. Naruto looked down at the arena to watch the next battle.

Choji was continuously moving exited for the promise of food while Shino stared calmly waiting for the signal. "Are you ready?" A cough accompanied the statement as Hayate raised his arm. A minute nod from Shino and Choji's hesitant one had Hayate start counting off. "Three, two, one, and begin." Jumping back Hayate released the signal causing Choji to start going through hand seals while Shino stood, his insects crawling out from under his collar. Choji finished his seals swinging his arm out. "Partial Expansion Jutsu." Naruto watched as the enlarged limb struck through Shino who dispersed into his beetles. Choji looked around confused swinging his arm around before he spied Shino behind him, the beetles coming out of his sleeves, forming clouds of beetles sending them at Choji. Choji shrank his arms while jumping backwards performing more hand seals. "Partial Expansion Jutsu." Extending his leg at Shino, his limb went through another cloud of insects. Choji shrunk the limb back to its original size turning to face Shino. Going through more seals Choji screamed out again. "Multi-Size Technique." Choji's abdomen and chest swelled making him into a bigger version of himself, his limbs and head sticking out of their places. "Human Bullet Tank." Choji pulled his limbs and his head inside of himself, releasing chakra at the points, and behind him speeding for Shino.

Shino jumped out of the way passively, more beetles flowing out of his sleeves, Choji rolling through them as he sped along crashing into a wall, becoming stuck as Shino turned. Choji seemed to struggle to escape before he suddenly reverted to his other form covered in Shino's insects. Shino looked at the proctor as the insects flew off of Choji. "It's over, my insects sucked the chakra out of him, and so he is unconscious of Chakra exhaustion." Hayate walked over to Choji and checked him before standing while the medics rushed over.

Hayate coughed into his hand while looking up into the balcony. "The victor is Aburame Shino by knockout. The next two combatants chosen will come down to the arena." Shino walked up the stairs to the balcony as Naruto sighed. He had known that Choji had lost since the first strike as each time dispersion of insects, Shino had his beetles attach to the limb. Choji had been too preoccupied with finding Shino to notice the growing amount of insects feasting on his chakra, slowly bringing him too lose the match. Naruto glanced over at Shikamaru and could tell that he thought of the same outcome.

Naruto watched as the board scrolled through names until they landed on two more. Kankuro and Tsurugu Misumi, both of them began walking down to the arena meeting in the center like the others had, staring each other down. Hayate repeated the process he had been and began the match after the two agreed. "You should just surrender now; you aren't going to win this." Misumi boasted readying himself as Kankuro stood still after putting down the bandaged object, holding them top of it.

Kankuro ignored him obviously ticking Misumi off as he charged, swinging one of his arms at Kankuro making him block only to be surprised when Misumi's arm wrapped around Kankuro's. Kankuro stood stuck as Misumi wrapped himself around him, his arm around Kankuro's neck. "You see, my Jutsu allows me to dislocate my joints, softening my body which I can control with my chakra. If you don't give up now I'm going to break your neck."

"Like I'd give up to you, do your worst." Misumi clicked his tongue as he crushed inwards breaking Kankuro's neck making it fall listlessly. Hayate started to step closer but dust fell from Kankuro's face, slowly turning into chips. Kankuro's head spun around to face Misumi surprising him as one of the eyes were chipped off revealing a large black eye. Soon Kankuro's clothes ripped revealing extra limbs wrapping around Misumi slowly crushing him. The bundle began moving before a hand stuck out gripping the bandages, throwing them off revealing Kankuro, his hands alight with chakra that led to the puppet. Kankuro stood up turning to face Misumi as the puppet continued crushing him. Misumi began to cough and managed to splutter out surrender. Kankuro's hand was beginning to move to finishing crushing him when his eyes landed on Naruto, quickly switching to Gaara before Kankuro released the gasping Misumi. Turning to the proctor and nodding Kankuro made his way to the balcony. Hayate checked on Misumi before rising. "As Misumi has conceded, Kankuro is declared the winner."

Naruto nodded at Kankuro before he examined the match. He didn't even see Kankuro pull off the substitution, Kankuro had basically mastered it to an exact level, just like how Naruto could do the same with his clones. Misumi had also exposed exactly how his technique worked, even if he was in the obvious winning position They were ninja, deception is one of the rules of being a ninja, even if someone is obviously winning, the other person could still do something to win just like Kankuro had. Naruto's attention was stolen out of his thoughts by the board spinning again. Haruno Sakura and Yamanacka Ino were the next combatants, as Sakura made her way to the arena Naruto nodded to her, Shikamaru doing the same for Ino.

Both girls stared at each other silently waiting for the proctor to begin the countdown. Sakura pulled out a kunai settling into a basic stance as did Ino. "Ready?" Two nods had Hayate bring his arm up. "Three, two, one, and begin." Jumping back he dropped his arm starting the fight. Ino started to charge but Sakura threw her kunai simultaneously drawing another. While Ino blocked it Sakura went through seals making clones, each having its own kunai. They all began to dash at Ino forcing her to throw kunai through them to discover which the real one was. Each kunai went through the clones harmlessly confusing Ino. As she turned around she saw Sakura doing more hand seals.

"Sly Mind Affect Technique." Sakura got up and dashed away from the blonde before pulling more kunai. Ino began to run in a circle, as Sakura released the kunai. Ino turned and blocked it having disrupted the Genjutsu and freeing herself from it.

"Trying to use a weak Genjutsu on a Yamanaka, it won't work." Sakura pulled her last kunai and ran at Ino who did the same, each of them ending up in the center of the arena, sparks coming off of the clashing weaponry. They both brought their other fist up and tried to punch the other but they both ended up flinging the others kunai to opposite sides of the arena. They continued the fistfight hitting each other in numerous places before they jumped away from each other. They were breathing heavy as they swayed slowly. Ino used some clones to distract Sakura who had swung at each individual clone to know which one wasn't her. Ino was a bit away using her family Jutsu to take over Sakura's mind, as her body went limp. Soon Sakura stood still before she raised her head.

Sakura looked over at the proctor starting to raise her hand but stopped an internal conflict raging in her mind. The audience watched as Sakura stood still before her body began to sake violently, her hands going into a release seal, transferring Ino's soul back into her body. Sakura fell onto her knees breathing heavily but began to get up glaring at Ino who did the same. Again they charged at each other although Ino started out hesitantly, startled that Sakura had broken out of her possession, both of them raising their fist, releasing it for the final time to end the fight. The fists that were meant to collide missed the other and ended up nailing each other in the head blasting them back. Neither of them got up, so the proctor checked on them. "This fight ends in a draw, they are both unconscious."

Naruto sighed at both girls performance, as Asuma and Kakashi gathered them. Even if Sakura had been training for a week it would not be enough to overcome Ino, her basic equal. She did have better skills and tactics but no time to train her body or reserves that she would need. They just weren't ready to be Shinobi, they would not be prepared to die for their village or protect themselves. Naruto waited on the board to begin scrolling through names for the next participants. "Can Temari and Tenten come to the arena?" Naruto watched as both girls set up in the arena, Temari's hands on her hips as Tenten stood across from her. A silent nod went to the proctor as he began his countdown.

"Three, two, one, and begin." Hayate jumped back after starting the match to let the battle commence. Tenten did the same, hopping back a small distance, her eyes scanning the space between her and Temari. Temari stayed put with poise, waiting for anything Tenten would attempt. She wouldn't disappoint her as she jumped into the air shuriken held in her hands, releasing them at Temari in the arc of her jump. The shuriken darted right at the blonde teen that blurred slightly, the weapons missing the target. Naruto heard Lee intake a breath and glanced over to him, his ears trained on Lee's voice.

"That's impossible, Tenten never misses." His teacher, an almost identical copy of Lee nodded to his student, a hand gripping his chin in thought. Naruto looked back at the arena at Tenten who looked to be in slight shock, her right hand reaching into her pouch, as Temari just smirked.

"That's right, she never misses, and something must have intercepted her weapons." Naruto let out a breath as he watched them. He knew that Tenten would not win this fight, even if she was as good as they say. Temari just had the skills equipped to dealing with Tenten's weapons. He saw Shikamaru shake his head minutely from the corner of his eye, most likely knowing the same outcome that would be given.

Tenten started running around Temari who gazed at her bored. Tenten jumped high into the air opening the scroll, spinning it around herself in a spiral. Tenten brought her hands over different seals pulling out weaponry such as a kunai, a sword, an axe, or even a scythe, throwing each one down onto Temari. Temari gripped her fan, blurring once more as each of the weapons landed around her, surprising Tenten before she continued opening her fan, a purple circle being revealed. "The first moon, by the time you see all three the match will be over." Tenten grit her teeth at the smug look on Temari's face as she jumped back.

Crouching Tenten pulled out two more scrolls placing them on the ground as Temari eyed her, intrigue alight in her eyes. Going through hand seals quickly Tenten looked up at Temari. "Twin Rising Dragon." Both scrolls unleashed a puff of smoke obscuring the arena, both morphing into the heads of dragons before twisting around each other. The smoke disappearing revealing the scrolls extending from the floor as Tenten jumped in between the two scrolls, her body becoming a whirlwind of motion as she threw the weapons popping out of the scrolls. Temari raised an eyebrow at the hailstorm of metal before she waved her fan at the incoming weapons. Wind arcing along the path disrupting the trajectory of the weapons forcing them to miss. Temari's fan opened more two reveal the second circle, the moon. Grinding her teeth Tenten jumped into the air once more. "It's not over yet." Tenten brought her hands out, each of the weapons she had thrown rising once again attached to a long metal wire that she held. All of the individual weapons floated aloft, each pointing at Temari before Tenten threw her arms out sending them at her again. Shaking her head Temari waved out her fan guiding the wind along, blocking the mismatched weaponry and throwing Tenten back, scraping against the floor, luckily not landing on her weapons.

Rising into a sitting position Tenten saw Temari with her fan behind her back, all three circles visible. "Moon number three." Temari crouched while bringing her fan in front of her before swinging it up in a circle slowly closing it, the fan and her disappearing. Tenten looked around her slowly before she heard a Temari's voice coming from behind her. "Over here." Tenten spun around to watch Temari fly above her sitting on her fan. Landing on the ground Temari started swinging her fan at Tenten. "Sickle Weasel Technique." A gust of wind collided with Tenten bringing her into the air where a cyclone enveloped her. The gale of wind made Tenten's scream soundless as the invisible blades assaulted her. The winds vanished and Tenten began falling before her descent slowed to a stop as she was carried by the wind to the ground courtesy of Temari as she too saw Naruto and Gaara.

Hayate approached the unconscious Tenten and checked her. "Temari is the victor by knockout." Temari jumped on her fan once more and rode over to her siblings. "Will the next two participants come down to the arena?" Hayate coughed into his hand as he walked back to the center of the arena. The weapons were cleaned up and resealed by Naruto's clones before they handed them off to one of the medics to return to Tenten, memorizing the persons face just in case he stole them. The scrolling board attracted the crowd's attention again. Uzumaki Naruto against Inuzuka Kiba, Naruto watched as Kiba pumped his hand into the air before running down to the arena, Akamaru on his heels. Naruto began to walk down albeit slowly, Anoria and Midrid on his sides. He stopped and looked over his side as Shikamaru gripped his arm.

"Go easy on him, alright?" Naruto saw Kakashi, Haku, and Sakura all give him a look so he nodded, he would try to end the fight quickly. Naruto continued down into the arena standing across from Kiba who looked triumphant, obviously forgetting the info card Kabuto had read about him. Anoria donned her armor as Midrid shot into the air, his feathers sharpening into their fine points. Hayate nodded at both of them before raising his hand.

"Are you ready?" Naruto nodded at him while Kiba did the same although he had the same grin on his face. "Alright then, three, two, one, and begin." Jumping back Hayate got out of the way. Kiba glanced at each of Naruto's companions and grinned even more.

"I'm not even going to need Akamaru to beat you dead last, an easy win for me. Akamaru you take his animals and I got him." Naruto's eyes widened at Kiba before he turned to his companions who started to shake a bit.

"Don't harm Akamaru too much." Anoria and Midrid gave a brief nod before they got into position facing off against the dog that looked at his own companion in concern. Naruto walked towards Kiba his hand on his hilt. "You're too arrogant for your own good Kiba that could get you killed someday." Kiba growled at the blonde boy before he crouched and made a hand sign.

"Imitation Beast Ninja Art: Four Legs Technique." Kiba placed his hands on the ground, his claws and fangs sharpening and his posture very reminiscent of a beast on all fours. Blasting forwards Kiba rushed at Naruto swiping with one of his sharpened claws, Naruto blocking it with his sheathe, opting not to pull it out. Kiba backed off before coming from another angle, his speed great but Naruto was faster blocking each strike with ease, his eyes analyzing his opponent. He knew that he had better senses than any Inuzuka thanks to Kurama and his natural endurance refined through years of training. Kiba was a good Shinobi, especially for a Genin, but Naruto was stronger than a special Genin. Naruto swung the tip of his sheathe into Kiba's stomach, catching the hand aimed for his head. Kiba coughed up as Naruto swung him back near Akamaru who had yet to begin fighting Anoria and Midrid. Akamaru looked apprehensive about starting the fight staring at Naruto with widened eyes. "Don't underestimate me, pull out that sword dammit." Kiba wiped the blood covering his mouth with his sleeve, shakily standing up. "Ready Akamaru?" Akamaru gave a hesitant bark towards Kiba but stepped near him.

Naruto watched as Kiba fed Akamaru a food pill before doing the same himself. Akamaru's fur grew red, his fangs and teeth becoming longer, as he looked more feral. Kiba held his hands into a sign while crouching, Akamaru jumping onto his back. "Imitation Beast Ninja Art: Beast Human Clone." Naruto watched as smoke surrounded them slowly dissipating to reveal two Kiba's one on top of the other. Glancing at his companions Naruto nodded over, both of them coming back to stand beside him. Taking an experimental sniff confirmed it, Akamaru's scent morphed into Kiba's own. Naruto drew his sword, letting the blade rest on his right shoulder, the other hand keeping ahold of his sheath. The two charged at Naruto, both of them taking a swipe at two different sections of his body, blocked by the blunt side of the sword and the sheathe blocking the other hand. Midrid flew into the air waiting for openings to exploit while Anoria galloped around the arena. Naruto swept them away from him as he slowly moved his foot back, his sword extending to his hip.

"Kenjutsu Style: Quick Dash." Naruto blurred into motion as he flew forward, dust riding up behind him as he hit one of the two with the dull side of the katana. The one that was hit flew back before landing on his hands, growling towards Naruto rejoining his partner. Both of the Kiba's hopped back a bit more before speeding towards Naruto.

Jumping into the air both Kiba's started to spin ferociously not unlike a drill. "Beast Human Taijutsu Secret Art: Fang Passing Fang." Naruto watched the drills passively, crossing his sheath and sword in front of him in a cross, testing the move. Both drills impacted Naruto's hastily made defenses, slowing into a standstill, Naruto's ocean eyes staring into the four crazed eyes in front of him. He saw one of their noses catching a scent before he jumped away causing the other to do the same. Moments later a black and blue streak coursed through the spot they just were before gliding back into the air. They had to dodge again as a silver blur dashed into the place they retreated too, Anoria continuing her run.

Naruto watched as the two of them breathed noticeably harder, examining them Naruto nodded, dispersing into smoke clouding the arena surprising the audience. When the smoke cleared Naruto got up off of another walls, no dirt or any kind of scrape on him. "Well done, you tested my clone." Gazing at the two, their stunned expression not lost on him. "Would you like to continue the fight, or will you surrender. I would like not to hurt either of you." Two growls had Naruto sigh, gripping his blade, unsheathing it Naruto prepared. "Kenjutsu Style: Quick Dash, Two Blade Illusion." Speeding forward once again Naruto slashed at one of the Kiba's, moving too fast for him two make a counter. Naruto ended up on the other side of him, his after image still visible going through his motions other than its stroke, hitting downwards. The Kiba that was hit blasted past the stopped Naruto, before he abruptly halted in his path slamming into the ground blood splattering out of his mouth, a marking of a blade on his abdomen, when suddenly he went up in smoke revealing an unconscious Akamaru.

Naruto sheathed his blade slowly, the click resounding through the arena before he turned his head slightly his right eye visible through the shadows obscuring the other eye and half of his face. "Your companion is unconscious. I made sure to use the blunt side of my sword to avoid harming him. Will you surrender?" Naruto's hollow voice sent a chill through Kiba who dropped to his knees, his form reverting to his original one, eyes glued to Akamaru's unconscious form.

"Proctor, I give up." Hayate nodded to Kiba as Naruto picked up Akamaru, taking the sleeping dog to Kiba. Naruto put the dog into Kiba's arms as he crouched down onto one knee, a hand on his shoulder.

"You fought valiantly Kiba; I know you will make Chunin another time." Naruto smiled encouragingly at him as Kiba nodded slowly, a grin coming to his face as he stood, walking Akamaru to the medic Nin to get him checked on.

"The victor is Naruto Uzumaki by forfeit. May the next competitors come down to the arena?" Naruto continued up the stair toward the spot he was in before his match. Shikamaru and Haku gave him silent congratulations as Naruto stood in obvious boredom, his arms resting on the balcony as he set his cheek into his open palm. Sakura gave him a smile and thumbs up in which nodded in acknowledgement. The screen started to roll through the names once again, slowing to a stop naming the next fighters. Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata, Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at both of them, each of them striding towards the arena. This fight would be interesting, he didn't know much about their personalities, but two contestants using the same fighting style would be a show.

Hinata stood across from Neji, her eyes darting to the sides in nervousness. Neji seemed exuded arrogance from his posture and his facial features. The passiveness that he took when faced with another Hyuuga. Hayate looked at both of them raising his hand. "Are you ready?" Neji gave a grunt of dissatisfaction while Hinata gave a hesitant nod. "Ok then, three, two, one, and begin." Hayate jumped back ready to watch the battle unfold.

Neji unfolded his arms glaring at Hinata. "I am going to tell you one thing before we begin Hinata, and that is to give up." Hinata stared wide eyed at Neji, her hands close to her chest. "You are not cut out to be a ninja; naivety and kindness are not traits of a ninja. You have no confidence, you're not assured in your own abilities and that will only hold you back, you will get your teammates and yourself killed. You're here because if your teammates, having to join these exams of a team, you know that you don't want to be here, the truth is that you were forced by your own kind nature."

Hinata shook her head, trying to find her voice. "No, you're wrong. I wanted to change." Hinata stuttered out although her words still conveyed her meaning. Neji sighed aloud, his posture becoming fiercer as he stared at Hinata.

"You are a spoiled brat of the head family, thinking people can change. That's a fantasy engineered by fools to have an outcome different than their own. You know as well as I do that it's a lie, fate is an unchangeable destiny that all of us face, shaping us and molding us into the person we are supposed to be. If you are a failure, then you will be a failure, a hero then you shall be a hero. You cannot defy what role fate has given you, you shall always be a failure" Neji made a seal while his eyes were closed, aware that Hinata's widened with every point he made. "Byakugan." The veins by Neji's eyes bulged out as they pumped Chakra to his eyes activating his Dojutsu.

Hinata began shaking profusely, her body losing its strength as she fell into memories, her knees collapsing below her dropping the teen to the ground shivering. Hayate coughed into his hand before directing his gaze at the downed girl. "Hyuuga Hinata, are you going to continue the match?" No answer came to him as he echoed his question, the girl showing no signs of understanding. "Will you forfeit?" Again no answer came from the terrified girl, Hayate sighed coughing into his hand again before raising his hand to Neji. "Hyuuga Neji is the winner by forfeit. Will the next combatants come down to the arena?" Neji walked back to his spot, his eyes reverting back to their normal form as he disabled his Byakugan.

Naruto watched the medics bring Hinata away whispering to her shaky form. Naruto turned slightly, his eyes meeting Neji's while he was walking behind him. "You better pray to this fate of yours that you are not fighting me, because even if it's in the cards for you to win, I am going to beat you into the ground and defy this fate." Naruto's glacier like eyes pulled away from the black haired teen, scanning the monitor for the next fight, his hearing tracking Neji's steps away from him.

Rock Lee and Gaara names appeared on the monitor. Lee yelled out in triumph before hopping off of the guard rail and onto the battle field, twitching with excitement. Naruto rubbed his ears absently to get the ringing from his ears as he watched Gaara. Gaara was floating down from his side of the arena on his sand, passively eyeing Lee. Naruto adjusted his position, intent on watching the fight. Hayate looked at each of them. "Are you ready? Lee nodded adamantly while Gaara gave the proctor a bored look. Hayate raised his arm starting the count off. "Three, two, one, and begin." Hayate jumped back as Gaara's container uncorked itself. Lee ran from his position in a blur attacking Gaara, the sand blocking each attack, moving in tandem with each motion, Gaara not even twitching. The sand lashed out at Lee forcing him to flip backwards before he charged at Gaara again, the same level of effectiveness as the first time. Lee slashed at the sand using his kunai not making any headway towards Gaara, dodging more sand as it tried to grip him.

Lee jumped away from the approaching sand unaware that sand had made its way under his foot causing him to slip. Widening his eyes Lee got prepared to move as the sand started to come down on him. The sand exploded against the ground, Lee flipping through the air and onto a statuette located at the end of the arena. "Take them off!" Lee looked at Gai with his eyes wide before he nodded, rolling down his weights Lee revealed leg weights. Lee stretched out his limbs before he let his leg weights fall. The stadium's occupants traced the falling weights to the ground, a huge cloud of dust erupting from their position. Lee disappeared from atop the sculpture, startling Gaara who wearily looked around before his sand shielded an attack. Surprised Gaara faintly saw a green blur, spinning around his defenses, blowing holes in his shields. The blur got closer and closer, his sand dispersing where ever it went before it shot up. Gaara had no time to react before a kick shot his head down, slicing the side of his cheek from the force.

Naruto watched as Lee jumped backwards away from the wounded Gaara. Naruto examined Lee's speed and it was comparable to his own other than the fact that Lee didn't use chakra weights. Naruto used both so would be still faster albeit a small amount even when he still had his weights on. Lee showed great prowess in his ability for Taijutsu. Naruto watched transfixed as he saw Gaara with an eerily reminiscent smile of his past madness getting covered up by the sand that surrounded is body. An armor made of sand, Naruto shook his head waiting for Lee's next move. Naruto saw a slight exchange of nods from Gai and Lee and peered quizzically at Lee.

Lee began unraveling his bandages, the laces dropping in front of him as he put his arms horizontally across his body. Lee's eyes glinted before he shot forward faster than before, circling Gaara, dust shooting up behind him. Gaara stared passively at the dust before a kick shoved him into the air, not going that high from the extra weight Lee had to keep kicking, each strike forcing Gaara into the air. Lee winced in pain slightly before he brought his wrappings around Gaara, facing him towards the ground Lee spun towards it. "Secondary Lotus." Gaara collided with the ground, the bricks turning into rubble beneath him, cracking outwards while Lee landed away from the devastation. Gaara lay amongst the ruin, cracks running all along his body as his eyes stared listlessly at the ceiling. Hayate approached the teen coughing before another piece cracked. The body began to cave in revealing a shell of sand, Lee's eyes widened before he spun around feeling the presence behind him. The laughter echoed around the halls causing Naruto's eyes to narrow. Gaara would need to learn to control his past madness or it would control him, even if Ichibi was separated from him.

Gaara brought his hands forward, willing the sand to charge at the surprised Lee who crossed his arms in a hastily made guard, blocking the onslaught of sand tendrils. Lee shifted to face Gaara as a wave of sand raised up behind him smashing into Lee who blocked it, before more tendrils of sand drilled into his position, cracking the wall he was up against. Lee began to roll out of the way before more of the sand hit him but another tendril hit him from above. Lee stood from his downed position and dodged the next attack, his speed returning to him as his body cleared away the pain from his attack. Dodging each attack Lee moved away from Gaara. Out of the corner of his eye Lee spotted Haku and let a small smile grace his face as he crossed his arms, the chakra levels surrounding him almost palpable as he closed his eyes. His body started to change; his skin began to turn red as the veins on his face bulged, the chakra surrounding him turning blue. "I promised someone special that I would grow stronger and protect them." Lee lowered his arms fiercely glaring at Gaara. "Gai sensei please let this work, to protect and maintain one's own ninja way. The Third Gate, Gate of Life open! The Forth Gate, Gate of Pain open!"

Lee blasted at Gaara, the dust blowing through the stadium as the cloud erupted. Gaara shot up through the top of the dust, his sand armor cracked and the sand trying to catch him but too slow to react to Lee's movements. Lee appeared in front of Gaara, his punch colliding with his chest firing him backwards just for Lee to kick him in another direction. Rebounding across the stadium walls Lee would not let him out of the pummeling, meeting Gaara at each point only to hit him again, his movements a blur to those under the rank of Jonin. Naruto watched each blow hit Gaara's armor, as his enhanced vision traced Lee's movements, each strike destroying the armor piece by piece. A Lee approached Gaara again from ceiling his fist outstretched, and his own body moving rigidly Lee yelled out. "Fifth Gate, Gate of Closing open!" Lee's power increased tremendously as he changed direction and bypassed Gaara's sloppily made guard hitting his chest shooting Gaara backwards. Gaara abruptly crumpled in the air as his sash was gripped tightly by Lee who used his tremendous strength to pull Gaara back. Lee's body was a blur as he struck Gaara for the final time with both his knee and outstretched hand. "Hidden Lotus!" The shockwave that was emitted tore the ground of the arena apart.

Naruto watched as the gourd cracked, grinding itself into sand before Gaara collided with the ground, Lee rolling out of the way, his body torn up from his technique and normal as it faded. Lee looked over at the breathing Gaara, his sand locked in a cushion beneath him among the destroyed ground. Lee's eyes widened as Gaara's sand inched towards him, slowly getting closer. Lee couldn't move his body from the intense strain put on it, the sand wrapping itself around his left arm and leg, trapping him. Naruto glared at Gaara's maniacal eyes before his attention was drawn to a sudden change in the wind, along with the presence that floated along with it. Looking at one of the windows Naruto let out a breath, on the breeze was grains of sand floating towards Gaara. Gaara was about to clench his fist and destroy Lee's limbs but the sand touched his face, stopping him in tracks. Gaara's hand seemed to lower as the sand slacked. Gaara sat up a bit looking at Lee who was startled at the sudden turn. Naruto watched as Gaara gave a subtle nod towards the window before he raised his hand once more, the sand also raising, making a blunt part to his sand Gaara hit Lee blasting him away and into a wall, watching as he slumped over unconscious. Gaara let out a breath as he stood up, the sand remaking his armor and gourd before the leftover sand filled it. Hayate checked on Lee and nodded. "The winner by knockout is Gaara. Will the winners of the matches please come down?"

The winners of each of the matches and Shikamaru came down onto the torn arena. Haku, Shino, Kankuro, Temari, Naruto, Neji, Gaara and Shikamaru all stood in a line watching as the Third Hokage approached them with each of the proctors flanking him. "Congratulations to all of you for passing the preliminaries, but now I am going to need you to pick a piece of paper out of the box Anko is holding. Anko started from the side Naruto stood on as he reached into the box and pulled out his slip of paper. After each finalist finished getting a piece of paper they were told to open it, each slip revealing one number. "Now I need you to tell Ibiki which number each of you have" Going down the row once again each of them stated their number, Ibiki swung the board around revealing a tournament style layout. The matches were Naruto and Neji, Shino and Haku on the left side while Kankuro and Gaara, Temari and Shikamaru were on the right. Naruto smiled discreetly by his matchup, at least fate's preacher would lose a peg. "Alright then, these pairings are for a tournament that will be held a month from now, this tournament will be attended by high class citizens and merchants to commercialize business in our areas. So the better you do, the better your village will thrive from it. Your month starts now, so you better get to it, dismissed!" Everyone started to leave the building, Naruto rushing for his home with Haku, both of them in silence.

Naruto would have to train, he knew how to beat Neji, but he needed something to get the Hyuuga family on his side, something that will make an uprising of the side branch, something to equalize them. An image popped to the forefront of his mind, a smirk plastered itself on his face as he thought upon his plan. He knew that his godfather would be in town for the event, the pervert could actually help Naruto in his plans. Naruto sped for the house plans drawing themselves out in his mind. Soon there would be no separation in the family of Hyuuga.

 **Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, but it might be like this from now on. I want to take more time on my chapters for a better quality instead of a rushed mess. Thanks if you understand.**

 **~Val**


	12. Tests of a Falcon

A sticky sensation penetrated Naruto's bleary mind as he slowly stirred, his hands reaching for his forehead dipping into the black ink. A silent sigh escaped his lips as he stood examining his messy room, the papers strewn about each of them covered in arrays. Stretching, Naruto ran a hand through his un-kempt hair, his usual ponytail long gone. When Naruto first got back from the preliminaries he locked himself in his room, working nonstop on the seals he was preparing only coming out for the nightly ritual of playing the flute for Anko. A flapping of wings startled Naruto, forcing him to pull a kunai at the sudden noise only to spot Midrid flying away from Anoria who was still fast asleep. Naruto put away the weapon as he readied himself, salvaging the rest of his gear from the messy floor. A clone appeared beside him instantly starting on the cleanup of the room as he brought his equipment to the bathroom. Hopping into the shower Naruto rested his head onto the wall, the water dripping from his bangs and blurring his vision.

He had many things to do in a month, and almost didn't know where to begin. Naruto had been stonewalled on any of his seal progress even with the breakthrough of the seal on his own neck. His godfather would also be a problem to deal with but was not a big concern for now. Naruto just needed to train more, ready himself for the next time Orochimaru would come. He could not afford to be beaten as easily as he had last time, not if any of the ones precious to him were on the line. Just the thought made Naruto's chakra react, the water getting colder as he continued, entranced with his thoughts. He would need to find something that could enhance his techniques and abilities. What he needed was more experience, not better fighting styles. Orochimaru and any Jonin have experience that surpasses his, making each and every one of them stronger Shinobi, and even better combatants. He may have abilities and power but that doesn't make up it. Naruto shook his head as he turned off the shower, using a small fire Jutsu to dry off before he donned his usual gear, tying his hair into the short ponytail.

Naruto ventured down the stairs enticed by the smell, luring him into the dining room. In the kitchen was Haku who was making breakfast while Zabuza and Anko were both sitting at the table, both of them staring at each other. Naruto could feel the tension in the air as he settled on the bottom stair content to watch the fireworks. "You do know we have doors for a reason you know, to knock!" Zabuza seemed quite tense as he berated Anko who grinned cheekily at him.

"So, doors are boring. Were ninja, doors are for civilians." Hastily sticking her tongue out to mock the swordsman, Anko rolled her eyes. To Zabuza's credit, he didn't let Anko get under his skin enough to explode at her, probably out of fear of Naruto, the thought making the blonde chuckle into the knuckles of his hand.

Naruto walked down the last step rounding the table stopping directly behind Anko, both of his arms around her and on the table. Anko let out a breath before staring at Naruto. "You know, I still don't forgive you for the stunt pulled back at the second exam. I haven't gotten my dango." Naruto looked at Anko and her petulant expression; her eyes closed looking away from him. A mischievous smile made its way onto his lips before he darted towards her, quickly stealing a kiss. Anko's eyes shot open as he retreated into his own seat at the head of the table. A minor glare was pointed at him although he ignored it opting to look at Zabuza.

"So how are things going at the council?" A low growl escaped Zabuza's throat as his eyes narrowed, the knuckles on his hands turning white. Naruto cocked his head to the side lazily awaiting the unforthcoming answer.  
"Your council is horrible, bickering among itself like school children. Hell, the Shinobi can be competent but having them deal with those civilians is frustrating. Why they can even talk on Shinobi matters is beyond me. I thought this was a military dictatorship." Naruto nodded along as Zabuza ranted obviously peeved at the council's proceedings.

"Well nothing we can do about it. Their stuck in interrupting business, especially when it involves me." Naruto sighed aloud, watching the birds flitter by the windows. The silence landed on the group only being broken by the clinks of pans emanating from the kitchen. Naruto saw Haku moving between the hallway doorways holding the plates for their breakfast. It was a simple breakfast of eggs and toast. Smiling in thanks at Haku he dug into his meal absorbed in his own thoughts. The Hyuuga seal had been originally more complicated than he thought, even if he was a master. He still needed the time to plan out the separate arrays to interlock for each point. Maybe just taking a closer look would be helpful, although ideally would be a subject to test it on. Naruto shook his head clear, his plate already empty.

Standing Naruto pushed in his chair attracting the attention of the other room members. "I'm going to get out of here and do some things. You do whatever you were going to do, I plan to be back by the night but in case I don't I'm leaving a clone." A clone appeared beside him heading into another room.

"What you going to do?" Naruto looked at Zabuza with his head tilted, pondering his answer. With a shake of his head he decided he could answer it.

"I'm going to find my Godfather. I have quite a few questions that need answering." He saw the occupants nod before he turned around. Heading through the door way he stopped. "Also, don't get into trouble. I don't need the council hounding Zabuza." Naruto continued out the door and into the Namikaze garden intent on walking. As he got farther away from the door he heard a rustling in the bushes. A hand heading to his kunai pouch he looked over at the intruding noise. Two antlers stuck out of the leaves letting him release his stiff posture. "Come on Midrid, Anoria."

Both of the animals walked out of the bush walking up to Naruto. Anoria nudged her head into Naruto's chest before she glance her head down the path. Raising his eyebrow he followed the deer, Midrid perched on his shoulder. Naruto examined the falling leaves as they flew past him. Once they arrived in the town Naruto readied himself, never to be unprepared. Ninja died when they were unprepared, he would not be one of them. Anoria seemed to draw attention from the nearby people, each stepping out of the deer's way. He chuckled a bit as he saw Anoria basking in the unwarranted awe. He began recognizing the route they were on and eyed his friend warily. They were on their way to Shikamaru's compound for some reason or another.

Idly watching the clouds pass by Naruto continued on the path, easily getting let into by the compound by the guards. He was practically part of the family after all. Led to the outer glades were he first met Shikamaru was where they found the lazy black haired teen, lying among the cool grass, head resting on his arms. Naruto stepped in front of his friend, his shadow covering the teen. "Hey."

Shikamaru put a hand in front of his eyes blocking his vision while he spoke. "What?" Naruto's lips drew into a small smirk as he watched his tired friend. Brushing his hair out his own face Naruto glanced at the clouds, interested in the puffy shapes.

"Nothing much, just following Anoria. She decided to come over." They both looked at the deer of their talk letting Midrid perch on her once again. "How his claws don't hurt Anoria's back I don't quite understand." Shikamaru sat up, watching as Anoria looked at the two of them intently before bouncing off into the forest, looking at the both of them after every leap.

"Hey Naruto, I think they want us to follow them." Naruto glanced down from the clouds at a now standing Shikamaru. Shrugging they began their trek after the two animals. As they ventured into the forest their surroundings became more shrouded, the sounds becoming duller until it dwindled into a silence. Naruto kept his senses alert as he jumped from each of the branches, the light becoming minimal as the forest covered more of the sky before it left only trails and beams of light.

They both stopped on a branch as they looked out in at the clearing. At each of the sides were covered in shadows, the only light coming from the rays that broke through the canopies, lighting a single trail. On both sides of the light were flowers of all kinds, of all colors, from the dull to vibrant. Naruto held his breath as he landed on the soft dirt, Shikamaru following after him. At the end of the path was a small stone shrine about the size of an adult. Vines and moss made themselves present as they covered the stone. Carefully stepping on the path the spotted their companions in front of the shrine, their heads bowed. Naruto looked at Shikamaru, both of them stuck in the silence, unwilling to break the peaceful atmosphere.

They slowly approached the two bowing animals, caution present as they neared. The animals looked at each of them before they looked at the shrine once more, and backed away. Naruto looked at Midrid and Anoria curiously before he drew his katana. Stepping closer to the shrine he swiped through the vines. As the foliage dropped to the ground, Naruto sheathed his blade staring into the shrine. Inside were two separate pedestals and on each one was a scroll the size of the teens themselves. "Shikamaru, are those what I think they are?"

"I think so." Stepping into the shrine they grabbed one of the scrolls and opened them. In grew were names of people long since dead, most of them long remnants of the Nara clan. The scrolls were nearly identical but the rims had different color. The one in Shikamaru's hand was leaf green with the symbol of a deer prancing, the stars behind it. On the scroll with Naruto was a falcon soaring through the air, the rims of the scroll sky blue, seemingly emanating from his hands. "Hey you see this scroll glowing right Naruto?"

Naruto looked over at Shikamaru whose eyes seemed to be glued to the scroll in his hands bringing his attention to the green rimmed scroll. To his surprise he couldn't, no glow or light was emanating from the scroll. "What do you mean?"

Shikamaru's head shot up, staring at Naruto. "The rims of the scroll, it's glowing. The color seems to be swirling in my hands, kind of like the leaves floating through the air." Naruto looked down at the scroll once again spying nothing happening.

Looking back at his own scroll he saw what he was talking about. The blue was whirling like the clouds were flying past it, the subtle emanation of light making its presence known. Naruto raised the scroll to Shikamaru, an inquisitive quirk to his eyebrow. "No, can you see the movements of the clouds on this one." A shake of Shikamaru's head made him exam the scrolls again. The footsteps from the entrance made them see Anoria and Midrid, both of them seemed to nod at the scrolls making them curious.

They each bit their thumb signing their names onto the available position in their blood, the red staining the paper fading into black. They opened the scrolls some more learning the hand seals to the technique before they left the shrine, the scrolls on their backs. They went to the center of the available clearing carefully sitting down. "Ready?" Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders in answer, Naruto's nerves on high. They both bit their thumbs again going through the hand seals. "Summoning Technique." Two plumes of smoke burst through the clearing, a force being pushed violently through the meadow rooting up flowers and pushing Naruto and Shikamaru back somewhat.

They stared blankly at the two massive beings in front of them. Directly across from Shikamaru was a giant white deer, the sunlight shining down the silky coat, the pink eyes that sparkled with intelligence. Right next to the deer was a night blue falcon, its plume like a dark shadow, the blue eyes piercing. Although the falcon was half as tall as the deer it was still a mighty beast, both of them magnificent. Both of them scanning their surroundings before their eyes landed on each other. "Who have summoned us Telathare?" The deer spoke to the newly named falcon.

"I do not know Yukihime." The falcon scanned the perimeter, his blue eyes dilating before locking on the two teens. "I found them below us. Very interesting, two little ones summoned us." Telathare and Yuki both looked down upon Naruto and Shikamaru, seemingly eying them.

Naruto nudged Shikamaru lightly breaking him out of his awed state. "Come on Shikamaru, I think they want us to introduce ourselves." The black haired teen rubbed his neck but gave a haste nod. Midrid perched on Naruto's shoulder while Anoria stayed by Shikamaru's side. They each walked up to the magnificent beasts warily.

"Hello little ones, why have we been summoned once again?" Shikamaru's eyes seemed to glimmer in anticipation as he and the deer mutually examined each other. Naruto shook his head as he looked up at the falcon, his blue feathers puffed out, and their blue eyes scrutinizing each other's form.

"Yukihime, I'm going to test my caller, I suggest you do the same." A brief nod was exchanged between the two beings before the falcon faced Naruto. "Blonde one, come and look into my eyes and prepare yourself." Naruto felt the piercing eyes upon him as he shot into the trees. Even through the leaves the eyes didn't leave him. Naruto appeared before the great beast, their blue eyes clashing. "Hello, my name is Telathare the King of Falcons. You have summoned me and I will determine if you have the intentions to keep my kin safe. I will not allow my people to find themselves in the servitude of one like the snake caller.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he crouched on the branch. He knew Telathare was speaking of Orochimaru, but he would never be like him. Standing Naruto crossed his arms readying himself for the tests. "What are the consequences for failing?"

The falcon's eyes glinted from the sun's rays. "Death." Naruto's eyes widened before he felt his body lose its strength, falling off the branch to be caught by the falcon. The blue sky greeted his vision before it started to flitter out with darkness, flashing between the two before the darkness won out. Naruto felt himself fading before he lost himself in the dark.

Naruto clutched his head as he sat up. He was distracted by his pounding headache to hear the door open but the pitter patter of feet drew his attention. He turned over to the sound to catch a flying dark purple blur. Surprised Naruto caught the projectile falling from his position. Landing on the hard floor he uncovered the small being on him. On top of him was a little girl with dark violet hair and large dark eyes. She gave him a wide grin before pouncing on him again.

"Good morning daddy!" Naruto widened his eyes staring at the child on top of his chest before he smiled at her. He felt that his mind was cloudy but he did have a headache, so it was probably a side effect of that. Naruto ruffled the little girl on the head before he motioned to the door.

"Go and find your mother." She gave a nod before scampering through the door. Naruto shook his head before looking around his room. He spotted the various pictures of him and Anko along the walls and desks. He picked up one by the bedside while he scratched his head. Anko was in a flowing silky white dress while he was in a blue tux, they were at a wedding. He could vaguely remember it but the longer he concentrated the more he could recall. It was his most treasured memories before the birth of their daughter, Threla.

His wife had grown more beautiful every day and he had loved her for as long as they had been together. Naruto smiled back on that memory before he set down the picture frame. Naruto pulled open the door to the bathroom to wash his face before he looked into the mirror. His whiskers had faded slightly still coming out rarely. He might have been in his late twenties but he was a Jonin of his village and proud of it. The village no longer looked at him with hate after he had fought off an invasion from Iwa. He was recognized as his father's son after he had used the techniques of the Fourth Hokage.

All of the villagers had grown precious to him, each and every one of them. He would lay his life down to protect the village, all until his final breath. Equipping himself into his Jonin flak jacket he started walking to the kitchen.

The doors in the hallway were familiar but distant. Naruto's head was still a little foggy, he felt as if something was missing. What he couldn't remember but it was something important. The door on his left drew the attention of the Jonin. Memories flashed before his eyes causing Naruto to grit his teeth. That's right, Haku and Zabuza. They had lost their lifes in the invasion. Many Shinobi lost their lives in the bloody war, none of them forgotten. The villagers had finally accepted the foreign Shinobi and welcomed them only for them to die shortly later.

They had fought bravely, taking out many of the enemy forces. They took the vanguard, a suicidal point but the most important. Allies dead around them but they stayed vigilant, fighting till they could no longer. Zabuza and Haku were the last two alive but they had been surrounded. Zabuza charged in his name true. He was a Demon of the Mist in that fight cutting down the opposition, waves of ninja falling before his blade. He continued on the rampage before he was struck down, his injuries catching up with before he too fell.

Haku, the lone survivor, surrounded by hundreds upon hundreds of Shinobi did the only thing she could. She defended the point. Naruto had only been on the outskirts of the position trying to get there to save the vanguard but was too late. He saw the explosion of frosty winds, jagged glaciers rupturing from the ground, the few words reaching his ears before the blinding light. "Kinjutsu Release: Frozen Death."

Rubbing his eyes Naruto had cleared his vision to see the aftermath of the Kinjutsu. Glaciers rose to the heavens, the cold seeping into his bones disturbing even Kurama located within Naruto. The pure snow littered over the battlefield. He saw Haku's body on the ground, frozen petals on her pale skin. She seemed as she died in her sleep but her eyes betrayed her. They were grey, staring off into the distance at something only she could see, and her stare like ice, unwavering and cold.

She had loved the village after she had been introduced to it, even Zabuza liked the village. They died defending it; they died to save the most important point. They killed hundreds of Shinobi fighting for the other side. Without them Konoha would have lost the war. Iwa would have gotten a foothold but the vanguard fought them off. Their names etched into the memorial stone, never to be forgotten.

Naruto couldn't save them, he couldn't save so many. He had lost many people in that invasion. It might have only lasted a week but it was a week of hell. Iwa had lost more people than Konoha but the deaths were tremendous. The grass stained with blood, and the ice memorialized as it wouldn't melt. Haku and Zabuza were heroes. Heroes of Konoha the citizens called them, the Mist Demon and the Ice Lotus.

Naruto pounded his fist into the wall, the wood creaking in protest. If only he had been faster, he was too slow; he hadn't perfected the Hirashin until the final day of the invasion when he ended it. His precious people died that day to protect so many more; it was the way of the ninja. He had to do what was needed to protect the most. The cost was his friend's lives.

That was war; it was what a Shinobi had to do. Tears were not forthcoming; he had done enough crying for the dead. He wouldn't cry for them anymore, he would live for them. He would be fast enough; he would be strong enough for whenever somebody needed him. He would be there. Naruto pushed his bangs out of place before they fell back into position. He let out a sigh as he continued passed the room of dark memories and walked into the kitchen.

His wife was cooking while Threla sat in her chair drawing on a piece of paper. He glided behind Anko wrapping his arms around her stomach clutching her to his chest. "How is my beautiful wife doing today?"

Anko looked at him, a smile on her face as she kissed him. They let the kiss linger before disconnecting. "Good as always." Naruto nodded before he went to his daughter to let Anko continue cooking.

"What are you drawing Threla? His daughter looked up at him with her black eyes, giving him a smile before she showed him her drawing.

"It's our family." Naruto looked at the picture too see crudely drawn stick figures with names above them, Father, Mother, Me, and Uncle Shikamaru. Naruto looked at his daughter whose long hair reached her shoulder blades. It was a dark violet which saddened him a bit. She didn't have anything of his, not his eyes, hair, whiskers, or anything. She seemed to be a replica of her mother, nothing to resemble her to him but her last name.

It didn't really matter to him because she was his daughter and he loved her, never wishing to go back on their decision for children. She was just another light in his life. Shikamaru had also agreed to be an uncle, godfather figure to Threla since he was Naruto's best friend. They had never turned their backs on each other although Shikamaru did seem more distant. He was a great uncle though; Threla loved him, called him the lazy bear.

Naruto sat down at the table, his plate steaming in front of him after Anko gave him the plate. "Thanks Anko." She nodded at him before giving another plate to Threla before finally serving herself. They ate in relative silence, the sounds of mute chewing resounding through the room. Naruto finished his food and waited for the others too as well. Gathering the dishes Naruto started to wash them. "Hey don't I have to do an examination today?"

Anko looked at him with an eyebrow arched. "Yeah, your team is supposed to meet at the training ground seven. You're their teacher, you should know this." Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously before nodding.

"Your right but I just forgot. Thanks." Naruto hopped out the window next to him before he passed through the gate. Strolling past the forest Naruto made it to the top of the Hokage Monument looking over the village. Jiraiya had become the Hokage after the Third passed from old age; he hadn't even seen the coronation. Jiraiya was good as Hokage even if he told people he wasn't meant for the job. Every decision helped further Konoha into a brighter future.

Naruto jumped from the heads toward the Earth. It was the fastest way of getting down for him. A shadow clone appeared next to him as he Henged into a pebble. Grabbing the pebble the shadow clone landed before dispelling. Naruto dispelled the Henge while on the ground already safe from the fall.

Walking towards the training ground he peered at the sky. Any minute now Shikamaru would join him. He was the leader of Team Ten. Naruto was Team Seven but they had yet to find a suitable team, failing the teams that had been given to them so far. They both wanted a team but most Genin couldn't cut it.

Footsteps sounded behind him making him turn. Shikamaru was approaching with his hands in his pockets, the scar crossing his right eye from his battles marking his experience. He was the head of his own family now after his father passed in the war, they both were. Shikamaru looked the same as he always had other than the Jonin jacket that he wore.

"You ready to test the new team?" Naruto glanced at Shikamaru with his eyebrow arched. "I really hope that they pass this time." Shikamaru nodded slightly although silently. They continued their slow trek in silence idly watching their surroundings. They dwelled in their thoughts, the breeze flowing through their long hair.

As they arrived at the entrance to training ground seven Naruto waved to Shikamaru as he left. A stray breeze of wind surrounded Naruto. "I'm sorry Naruto." The blonde man turned to the back of his retreating friend, his blue eyes following Shikamaru before he disappeared out of sight.

Naruto pushed the stray words out of his mind as he stepped into the training ground. In the center near the posts that were sticking out of the ground were the three prospective students, two males and a female, the three of them clan less.

They weren't the best students or the academy or the worst. They were average students from average families. Most of the Jonin scanned over the trio but Naruto read all of the reports and these three intrigued him the most. In the reports, they hadn't known each other before the academy but on the first day they all gravitated to each other never talking to their other classmates.

Naruto hoped that their ingrained friendship would help them pass the test or he would be out a team again. They seemed ready enough; the first boy, Akari was silent and hadn't shown much emotion even at his own home but had another personality within the little circle of the other two.

It wasn't that evident but one could see that he had his guard down slightly and even smiled now and then. The other boy was anything but guarded, he was carefree and jubilant. Showing off to the other two to get them to smile or have fun. His name was Zaren, born in Storm country but had moved here as a child.

The girl was Aris usually level headed and had a slow temper but when ignited you would know. She wouldn't blow up or yell, just get colder, her voice thinner as she told them off. She was usually the voice of reason among the three although Akari was a close second.

Naruto stepped into the clearing moving his head to the side as a kunai flew past his ear. Naruto didn't break stride as he continued forward bringing up his hand to catch the kunai that had been thrown at him from his clone that he had sent to retrieve the kunai. He gave it a cursory glance before he stopped in front of the trio.

"Well good reactions." Naruto smiled at them before handing the kunai back to Akari who accepted it. "Alright we met yesterday and as I told you before, you have to do a test." Two bells twinkled into sight as Naruto held them out. He did this test not in tradition for Kakashi but to his father. He had found out that his father did the same test and began to do it for his students.

"Each of you need to get a bell before this timer goes off for noon, understood?" Naruto set the timer as they nodded. He attached the bells too his belt as Zaren spoke up.

"Sensei, why is their only two bells but three of us?" Naruto smiled slightly at his student as he raised his hand, ready to start the exam.

"Well, if one of you doesn't get a bell, then you fail and are sent back to the academy." Silence fell over the clearing, a stray leaf passing in between the two groups. As it touched the ground Naruto let his hand down, his final words echoing throughout the glade. "Begin." Naruto disappeared in a flash of orange light.

Naruto picked up his own kunai from a tree nearby slowly pocketing it as he watched the three stay still pensively. It was how he started each of his exams, disappearing with a Hirashin to watch how they would react to the dire news. He watched as they turned to each other, his hearing picking up on their conversation.

"So what do we do?" Akari glanced at both of them as Zaren rubbed the back of his head.

"Well I'm thinking that I'll just throw the test and help you guys get the bell. Another year of the academy can't be so bad right?" Zaren started laughing nervously as Aris stared at him with her eyebrow arched.

"No I should be the one that does it; we both know you two are the better ninja. Zaren has his dream of being the best swordsman of the village and our Sensei is the best at that. Akari needs to get away from his folks." Naruto heard Akari grit his teeth slightly, making a mental note to check in on that house. "I don't have any aspirations of merit anyway."

"I thought you wanted to be a Genjutsu specialist, you have been studying ever since we got into the academy." Zaren glanced at Akari as Aris shook her head nervously. "We each have a goal here and we need those bells. Even if he has only two maybe we can fight him off well enough that he'll pass all of us." Zaren and Aris nodded along with Akari.

Naruto allowed them a minute to mentally prepare themselves before he went in. Landing silently in front of them he pulled out a kunai. Naruto dashed into the center of the group surprising each of them as he pulled Akari closer to him, the kunai at his throat, "When in a combat situation, never let down your guard."

Naruto pushed Akari away from him as he brought the kunai in front of himself, the bells ringing softly from their perch on his belt. Zaren pulled out a scroll, swiftly biting his thumb before swiping his blood across the seal. A black blade appeared in front of him as he gripped the bandaged handle. A simple katana but he seemed comfortable with it.

Naruto watched as Akari pulled out multiple kunai from his sleeves eying the paces in between the two. Aris stood in a proper Taijutsu stance as she readied herself. Akari threw his prepared kunai as Naruto jumped above it, the kunai changing direction in midair as Akari maneuvered them back at Naruto.

A clone appeared next to Naruto throwing him out of the way of being impaled by the kunai. Naruto looked at Akari again to see his fingers moving sporadically, the kunai also moving through the air. Only having seen Kankuro fight enabled Naruto to have any idea what Akari was doing. Chakra strings, would Akari know how to use puppets?

His vision became disoriented as he felt a foreign presence enter his chakra network, Kurama's chakra actively eliminating the chakra. Naruto saw Zaren dashing towards him with sword in hand although there were also two other copies of the teen coming at Naruto. Closing his eyes Naruto focused his hearing, the steps approaching becoming more distinct as he pulled out his own sword to block.

He could easily fight like this with his sword blocking and parrying but with the unknown variable of the kunai he would open his eyes when he could. The lids of his eyes became distinctly lighter as the two swords clashed once again, the sparks spraying around them. He felt the foreign chakra leave his system as he opened his eyes.

Naruto ducked under another swing of Zaren's sword as he flared out his leg knocking Zaren over. Naruto rolled to his right as the kunai went through his previous position; his enhanced senses helping him once again.

Hopping back Naruto watched warily as Zaren used his sword to help himself stand, Akari and Aris keeping their distance. He would have to pick it up a notch if they were even better than the reports said. Clan heirs were supposed to act a certain way but those without a clan could hide their potential. He had chosen well.

Naruto sped up his pace readying his katana once again as Zaren reoriented himself, the others watching his back. Rushing at the trio Naruto dodged the kunai while sidestepping the timed strike of the opposing katana. They were talented for sure and their teamwork was better than most, but Naruto was going to be their sensei, he couldn't just let them win.

Smirking too himself Naruto hit Zaren on the back with the backside of his katana pushing him forward slightly tipping his balance. Zaren fell downwards as Akari threw different kunai at Naruto. The kunai shimmered in midair as pieces fell off, revealing senbon under the metal also being propelled by the chakra flowing through the weapon.

Dodging it easily Naruto glanced at Akari wary of the teen's long sleeves and pouch. He was defiantly a trapper as well as some hidden abilities based on his scrolls. Only if they weren't puppets, the kids were fighting well enough. A plume of smoke appeared near his three prospective students making him sigh.

As the smoke dispersed the new being made itself apparent by the figure stepping out in-between the students a mechanical clicking echoing. Naruto watched as the figure moved, Akari had put much time into his art as the figure moved gracefully.

It seemed like a wolf tiger hybrid, its elongated fangs dripping with unknown saliva which Naruto just assumed was a low grade poison. It could be higher depending on Akari's skill with them. The tail swung around irritably swaying back and forth, a growl emanating from the maw of the puppet. Its fur was set in layers over layers glazed downwards toward its tail, a glistening shine coming off of the wolf from the brief daylight.

"Well this is interesting." Naruto called out to Akari as they reoriented themselves for another bout of fighting, his voice only rising slightly to be heard over the mechanical gears clicking into place.

"This is Maren, my gear companion, the same general concept as puppetry but they have several different points. One for example is this." Akari punctuated his statement as he cut the strings too the puppet or 'gear companion'. Naruto arched his eyebrow as he watched Maren. Too his surprise the wolf's eyes dilated before locking onto Naruto. "Maren, lock down and subdue."

The wolf pounced with the grace of a cat most likely gained from the tiger half. Naruto rolled out of the way of the sentient wolf as its claws scraped the ground leaving large gashes. Naruto let out a smirk at his student's creation. They had already passed but they were fun to fight against.

With Zaren as their close up engagement they could easily put Akari into a support attack position with the clockwork companions while Aris would be in the back to layer her Genjutsu. Naruto spared a glance at the clock, about an hour left to fight, should be well enough.

"Don't take your eyes off of us." Zaren dashed at Naruto, his blade ready to bisect him." Naruto rolled out of the way before he had to bring his sword to the maw ready to grab him, the poison dripping of off the mechanical teeth and onto the sword evaporating with a hiss.

Naruto didn't like his position under the beast of a wolf so he used the Hirashin. Landing in one of the trees Naruto gave his students a calculative glance as they set themselves into a defensive stance. The only one to have used an actual Jutsu was Aris as she was a long range support. He would need to test the others Jutsu prowess.

Naruto felt the edges of his lips curl up in a flicker of grin as he put his sword back into its case. Naruto flipped into the air, the leaves flittering slightly alerting the team to Naruto's movements. "Wind Style: Air of Finality." Naruto clapped his hands before pushing them into the ground the air currents rushing around him before splitting themselves amongst the students, pressuring them into the ground. Zaren withheld the force by keeping himself upright with his sword while Akari did the same with his wolf. Aris was on the ground pinned by the wind.

Naruto watched as Akari started to go through hand seals albeit shakily. "Earth Style: Earth Dome." An earth barrier erected itself around the team protecting them from the onslaught of pressurized wind.

Naruto disappeared in a flash of orange, landing in the trees for the third time. He had left a clone in his original position, curious for the plan his students would inevitably come up with. Naruto didn't have to wait long as he saw his students jump into action.

The clone that was standing vigilantly was surprised as the ground under him began to cave in forcing him to skirt away lest he suffer damage. Unknowingly of the clone Aris was waiting patiently in the bushes starting to go through hand seals. "Emotion Change: Demonic Suggestion. Naruto watched as the clone shook his head in midair, probably an effect of the Genjutsu he had witnessed.

The clone felt the foreign presence before it seemingly disappeared, thinking that it was just a trick he glanced across from himself. In front of him was Zaren, his sword at the ready. The clone smiled rushing towards the teen without coming up with a plan. "Kenjutsu Style: Quick Dash." The clone sped up as it started to draw its weapon.

Zaren smirked at the clone before he brought the sword parallel to his face. "Kenjutsu Style: Fifty Among the One." Zaren dashed at the clone both of them meeting in the center, their blades practically glowing with the amount of force exerted from the two Kenjutsu users. The sparks were spraying amongst the air as they stared at each other.

To the clones surprise cuts began to appear on his body, deep gashes and shallow cuts before several holes that had recently been pierced. "We did it sensei, although you should get looked at." Zaren started to reach for the bells as he heard a word from his sensei.

"Boom." An explosion went off firing Zaren out of the smoke unconscious getting caught by Akari who made himself present. The alarm went off as Naruto landed in front of them as Aris regrouped with her fellow Shinobi. "Good plans and tactics, nice array of skills, and great teamwork. You will be remarkable ninja. Naruto walked over to the knocked out Zaren, placing two fingers on his forehead before the teen woke up.

"Next time when your enemy gets caught out by a strategy, don't get cocky. That gets you killed, understand." A nod from Zaren as well as the others had Naruto smile before he clapped startling them. "Alright, welcome to Team Seven." He watched as they jumped up in surprise staring at him unbelievingly.

"We didn't get a bell." Naruto nodded ruffling Zaren's hair, the teen still staring at him warily. Naruto laughed a bit before letting out his breath.

"Well you didn't but that wasn't the actual point. The point was teamwork, which the three of you do flawlessly. Alright as you all passed how about we get some food. What do you guys want?" He cocked his head slightly as both Akari and Aris sighed.

They both gestured to Zaren who had a strange look in his eye. "Ramen, treat us to ramen sensei. Please." Naruto looked at the teen strangely before he sealed his fate with his next words.

"What's ramen?" Akari and Aris gave him pitying looks as it felt like the world stilled. All was quiet while Zaren shook.

"How do you not know the delicacy of ramen, the food that is the best in the world?" Naruto stared up at the floating clouds before back at his student. His eyebrow quirking as he stared.

Naruto began to snicker before it turned into a full blown laugh. "You sound just like my wife when she talks about dango. Lead the way Zaren; show me the food of your proclaimed gods." Akari and Aris had their mouths agape as they stared at Naruto while Zaren started to drag him along to wherever the ramen resided.

Naruto looked at the small restaurant called Ichiraku's where his student frequently inhabited as long as the other two as the chefs greeted them happily. Naruto took a seat beside them as he finished his cursory examination of the quaint little restaurant. Naruto watched as the two people working the shop danced around each other with graced that came with repetition.

The female came up to his team with a bright smile. "Hello Aris, Zaren, Akari, who's your new friend." Zaren beamed brightly at the woman while Aris and Akari exchanged friendly waves with the waitress.

"This is our sensei; we officially became Genin after we passed his test. So he wanted to treat us. Ayame this is Naruto. He didn't know what ramen was, the blasphemy." Naruto saw a pitying look from the waitress making him rethink treating them. "I'll have forty bowls of Pork ramen with extra pork."

Naruto stared at him with wide eyes. Now he knew to never treat anyone again because this was not cool. He might not be rich but seriously forty bowls. Where does it go, training, that's right. Naruto shook himself out of his thoughts as the Ayame looked at him inquisitively. "I'll have a miso ramen with veggies please."

She nodded before walking back to the older gentleman who was still cooking. Naruto watched as they played with each other, internally grateful at least one team passed the test. All he had to do was pass his knowledge onto the next generation of protectors.

He was startled as a hand was waved in front of his face. Obviously his students had been trying to get his attention. Lazily shifting his eyes before they landed on Zaren. "Sensei, you there?" Naruto shoved the hand away from his face in a friendly glare.

"Sorry did you say something?" Naruto let out a wry chuckle as he saw Zaren's face heat up. Bowls started to pile up in front of the newly formed team but mainly in front of Zaren who looked on happily. Naruto gave a silent thanks to the chefs before he picked up some of the noodles with his chopsticks.

He had to admit that the ramen was good but not something he would eat on a daily basis, it lacked nutrients. Aris and Akari ate slowly while Zaren slurped up his noodles eagerly. He knew it would cost him a bit but it was a celebration, he could let it slide. "Hey, you're the best swordsman in Konoha right?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the excitable teen. "That's just a title I was given, I still have much to learn and master." Zaren was hanging onto his every word before he shot him a cocky grin.

"Well I'm going to be the best, get ready to lose you title sensei." Naruto examined the boy in front before nodding. He had a feeling Zaren would get far into his career but at the same time a feeling of dread swelled up inside of him. He just felt nervous and didn't know why.

Naruto shook his head clearing his thoughts and saw his students watching him. Giving them a grin while letting a laugh out Naruto nodded. "It'll take a while, but when you beat me then you can have it." Naruto stood up before laying down the cash for the check. "Meet me tomorrow at seven in the training grounds for your first mission. See you guys later." Naruto disappeared in a swirl of leaves before appearing on the roof across from them.

He was intent on following his new team so Naruto pulled out one of his older books on sealing. He had written it himself as he was a master at the art. Many things had come about as he steadily grew in fame, being put into the bingo book from multiple villages. The highest being the one from Iwagakure. He had the highest ranking in the bingo book from flee on sight to engage with at least three Kage level Shinobi but even then it was a risk. All this without him even activating the Chakra Cloak.

It had brought Konoha lots of missions and prosperity to have such a high level shinobi. Some revered him as a god but he didn't let it get to his head. He knew someday someone would be stronger than him, someone that could potentially kill him or harm the village. He was like everyone else, human.

He wasn't special, he was just a person who trained as hard as he could. He was a person with a dream and a goal in which he would accomplish. Naruto stood up as he put his book away when he watched his students excuse themselves from the restaurant.

They were talking amicably with each other as they walked down the street towards a crossroads. They stopped as they stared at Akari who put his hands towards his comrades in a calming gesture. Naruto tuned in his hearing towards the group to listen in. "Hey it's alright, once I get enough money I can get out of there."

Zaren shook his head at Akari before he looked up at him. "That's not the point, it could take weeks. We all know were going to be stuck doing D rank missions, we need to get you out know. You're a ninja, an adult. They can't keep you there." Naruto watched as Zaren's normally happy personality turned somber as he grimaced.

"We know he's right Akari. Things could start getting dangerous. We should come and help you." Aris slowly approached the teen who watched them warily before he shook his head only for her to get slightly closer.

"Enough! I appreciate the offer but I don't not need to put my teammates and friends in danger. If either of you are there, the situation could become more volatile than it already is." Akari let out a sigh as both Zaren and Aris backed up a bit sharing the sadness they all felt. "I do appreciate the willingness to help though. It means a lot to me."

Once again Naruto's eyes narrowed as their bid each other farewell. Again they talked about Akari's home in anger and despair. Silently hopping across the alley's he followed his young student, intent on solving the mystery presented to him. He trailed Akari to a dirt path that led into the foreboding forest.

It wasn't one of the forests that Naruto went into regularly as he usually went to his clearing that he grew up in. The trees here seemed to be darker than Konoha's usually sunny disposition of its forest and wildlife. Like the other tree's they seemed alive but also mourning as they surrounded the well-trodden dirt. Naruto didn't know what to think but knew if he did, it wouldn't be cheery.

Tracking his student would have proved troublesome if the tracks had been hidden at all as Akari didn't know he was being followed. Naruto saw a door closing, the light slipping out of the crack quickly extinguishing as the door slammed close.

Naruto heard a slam impact the wall next to the door as he approached the window. Peeking through the blinds Naruto peered into the lit up living room. He saw a bearded man holding Akari up to the wall with the side of his arm at the teen's throat. "Where have you been boy, you're late!" The man hissed as another impact left Akari spluttering up a reply.

Through the slightly open window Naruto could tell the man was drunk but lashing out at a Konoha Shinobi in is inexcusable. Even if it pained Naruto he would have to watch longer to get enough evidence for him to be properly locked up or even executed. Naruto watched as Akari glared at the drunk.

"It was nothing father just a mistake on my part." Another sharp intake of breath as a hand fell across his face. Akari raised his eyes to his apparent father as he wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of cowing him. Another blow to Akari's cheek had him falling to the ground harshly.

"Don't answer back to me boy!" The man growled as he glared down onto the teens' prone form before Akari was racked with a coughing fit. The father started kicking the boy in the chest before laughing. "You're a disgrace, your mother would be so disappointed in you Akari. A joke that's what you are. Look at yourself, sitting there not even fighting back."

The laughter that was filled with hatred, loathing, and pain. One that Naruto was very used to. He knew Akari wouldn't fight back, he couldn't. It was his father. He might not have known what was going on in the teens head but it wasn't good. He was surprised when the laughing abruptly stopped making him look at the father.

"When did you get a headband, don't tell me you actually made it to be a shinobi. How the hell did you even pass, your sensei must be so disappointed to have someone like you on their team. You'll get them all killed, and it will be all your fault." The laughing and the beating both resumed on the shocked teen.

Naruto's fangs bit through his lip as he clenched his teeth, the coppery taste not even invading his senses. He could tell the man's words were affecting Akari, even if the teen wasn't showing it. This man, this despicable man was beating a teen for no voiced reason. It was unexplainable to the blonde. It was just like his childhood, beaten without a reason.

This would hurt so much more though. Beaten by his own father while the psychological torture went on. Naruto knuckles turned right as an anger coursed through his veins. It was right then he snapped. Inside the man picked up Akari slamming him through a wooden table, the wood shooting straight through his leg.

The jagged edges like spikes covered in the scarlet blood of the teen who couldn't help but to scream out in pain. The wail blasting deeper into the night before fading amongst the clouds and trees never making it beyond the forest.

The father looked at him in disdain at the horrendous sound as he pulled out a kunai. "Know that your final moment will be of my face, just me, know that you died alone and scared. Know that you died a demon."

It was at that moment the unrestrained anger that Naruto had been restraining burst out of him like a dam. The Killing Intent visible, suffocating the man as it settled in like the beginnings of a storm. Naruto burst through the window, the glass landing on the ground in pieces as Naruto glared in hate at the man. "Sensei." Naruto heard the gasp of recollection from his student but couldn't bring himself to care.

His gaze was kept on the man that would dare harm his student. The man that would dare beat him. The man that dared to call him a demon. The aura around Naruto seemed darker than the night sky above the roof. Akari didn't feel any of the leaked aura of his teacher as it was focused solely on the man before him. He just watched in awe as Naruto stalked towards the man.

"What are you doing here, get out. This is my property. I'll get the Anbu if you don't leave." Even as the man made his threats he backed up, his kunai held weakly in his grasp. Naruto watched as the man backed himself into a wall, trapped before Naruto.

The idle threats didn't mean anything to Naruto as his eyes never left the man's form, he was ready to kill the despicable person in front of him. His hand gripping the handle of his katana as he slowly drew it. The sharp sound of the sword as it left its sheathe drew attention to the gleaming blade. "You have harmed my student and a Shinobi of Konoha, You will pay."

The man seemingly regained his nerve despite the silver blade of the katana in front of him. "Him you do this for him. Pathetic. He isn't a Shinobi, he's a demon, a demon that will kill everyone." The man's eyes grew crazed as he laughed only for the tip of the sword to skirt across his throat. The slim cut refocusing the man's attention.

Naruto knew the cut wasn't deep, his anger controlling his actions. "That's were your wrong, if you believe he's a demon then you have never met one." Naruto's lips upturned in a malicious grin, his eyes morphing into red. "I am a demon. Kenjutsu Secret Art: Bloody Implosion." Naruto's sword pierced through the man's throat, the blood spraying outwards.

The blood stopped in midair as Naruto's put his chakra into it controlling the water traces in the blood. They thinned out into miniature spears piercing back into the man's body. Slowly his skin seemed to warp before it became violent, the bumps stretching out before his blood ripped his skin on its way out. The blood dropped to the floor as the man's eyes stared out listlessly.

Naruto calmed his aura as his eyes changed hues back into their oceanic blue. Naruto's gaze found itself staring at Akari who looked shocked. "If you want to leave the team I would understand you know. Just ask the Hokage for a different Jonin." Naruto couldn't just keep Akari on his team, especially after he murdered his father. He spotted the minute shaking of the teen as he stared at him with wide eyes before he tried to get up but gasped in pain at the wood that was still impaling his leg. A clone popped into existence by Naruto as they each grabbed hold of Akari and lifted him, jagged wood releasing its captive.

Naruto turned around to leave but a pair of arms wrapped around the blond man. Naruto slowly turned his head around to glance at the teen. His hair was over shadowing his eyes as tears softly fell. They didn't move or speak just silence. Akari was grateful for a way out while Naruto was grateful that Akari didn't hate him.

It might not have been the way he planned but it helped him bond with one of his student. What life or death situation wouldn't though? Naruto cracked a smile at his thought process startling the teen as he spotted the smile. "What are you smiling about sensei?" Naruto looked at Akari scanning his tear stained face.

"Just thinking what we're going to tell the rest of the team." Akari fell down as he thought on it. Naruto crouched down, blue eyes meeting grey as Naruto ruffled his hair. "Hey, do you have anywhere to go?" Akari glance downwards before shaking his head not reconnecting the eye contact they had. "Well then you'll have to stay with me then. My wife and I would probably appreciate the help." Naruto watched with a smile as Akari's head shot up eyeing the blonde carefully.

"Why?" Naruto cocked an eyebrow at the teen as more tears began to fall. "Why are you helping me?" Naruto face fell into a frown before it picked up once again, softer than the first.

"You are my student, even if for a day. In that day I knew that I would do my best to protect all of you. You are one of the ones I will protect." Akari tried picking himself up but quickly stumbled upon his injured leg. Naruto picked up the boy before rushing off.

"Where are we headed?" Naruto glanced at the teen and saw his eyelids drooping. A yawn escaping his lips. Naruto adjusted his grip before continuing on at his pace.

"To the hospitable, we don't need you to die of blood loss." He heard a small grunt of acknowledgement before a soft snoring emanated from his passenger causing to focus on the moon. It might not been the cleanest way to deal with a problem but it was dealt with. Naruto sighed as a random thought came to his head. They're going to have to deal with D ranks. At least he wasn't doing them.

Naruto stared vacantly up at the sky, the heavy droplets drenching his clothes and matting his hair but the blonde man didn't care. The howling gales of wind clashed above him in an eternal war of hot and cold, the sound deafening. All around him was the bodies of the enemies. They were already cold to the touch.

He understood that death in all forms was inevitable but was quicker for some than others. He was in the latter category but his friend was among the former. In front of him was the body of Kin Tsuchi. Just like Zabuza and Haku she had sacrificed herself to the war for Konoha.

And just like Zabuza and Haku, Naruto wasn't fast enough. Their deaths had only been the day before and now Kin's was today. She had gone out like they had. All the enemies around them had been caught out by her as they were a hidden attack team with thousands of Shinobi. Naruto had been in headquarters when he overheard the ambush and counterattack. Kin's platoon was decimated, she herself mortally wounded.

He remembered the call of the radio being her last few moments. She just reminisced with Naruto not even caring about the approaching Shinobi that were aiming to take her down. She was recalling the time Naruto had saved her life from her team in the Chunin exams and how he convinced the Hokage to take her in as a Shinobi of Konoha.

She had followed him after that day. He was her commanding officer. She wasn't loyal to the Hokage or Konoha but she was loyal to him. She was loyal to his ideas and beliefs. If he wanted the Tsuchikage dead she would do her best or die trying. He wanted to save Konoha so that's what she did. Naruto didn't know if it was out of love, respect, or loyalty but she did.

He stayed on the call just listening to Kin's voice as she just continued recalling events during her time in Konoha, just talking. He could hear the faint tears hitting the ground as she spoke, her voice full of emotion. She had thanked Naruto for everything he had done for her how he made her life worth living.

He was stunned just silent during the call, he knew he couldn't get there, she knew it and just spoke to him. He knew her time was up when she was starting to say goodbye and how she would play her last melody. She had learned the flute from Naruto, and he remembered how her eyes lit up at the musical instrument as she incorporated it into her Genjutsu.

She played it beautifully and he would never forget the next melody that he heard over the radio. Her last words ever spoken. "Kinjutsu Release: Broken Melody." What he heard next was the most haunting melody he had ever heard, the pure emotion put into the song, he knew that it was the only time he would ever hear it so he focused on it blocking out everything else.

Even as the song ended it repeated itself in his head long after. They said that they could hear the song all over Konoha and its battlegrounds. Multiple reports stated that both armies stopped fighting as they listened to the majestic music that spread farther then it should have. The history books had called it the Armies Lullaby as it stalled the battles for five minutes.

The Jutsu only affected those that were in a certain radius, the effects of the Jutsu were unknown as when they got there everyone was dead. They seemed to have fallen asleep and died peacefully. The dream of any warring shinobi. The army left Naruto there to think in the rain as they returned to the Headquarters.

He could almost hear her again, he could almost hear everyone, everyone that had lost their life to the invasion. He watched as the clouds separated letting a beam of light fall before him. Within it was his family, Haku, Zabuza, Kin, everyone. They were waving him over, smiles on their faces, each of them watching as he shakily stood. His arm stretched out towards them before they disappeared.

He fell to his knees, a scream torn from his throat that was aimed from the sky. The heavy droplets drenching his clothes and matting his hair but he still didn't care to lost in his thoughts as the darkness encroached his vision as his eyelids slipped over his vision.

Naruto jolted up from his position on his bed, sweating profusely as he stared at his hands. Beside him was a sleeping Anko who wasn't disturbed by his sudden movement. The dreams of the war that haunted him, his memories of when he failed all present in his dreamscape. The scars not on his body but on his conscience. Naruto swiftly got out of the bed dressing himself before leaving the house.

Naruto walked leisurely through the forest surrounding his house, evening his breathing as he followed the moonlit trail. As Naruto felt himself calming as he walked out of the woods and onto the stone heads of the Hokage. Naruto stared up at the glittering stars dotting the sky all the way to the horizon. The mixtures of black, purple and blue above him into the blanket behind the ethereal aura of the moon.

Naruto sat himself down as he overlooked the village. The aching he had since he woke up all since gone as the head ache dissipated. Naruto looked at his hand once again, the sounds of the village below like a distant buzz he could tune out.

He had dreamed of the war many times since the end of it, each battle, each death, and each victory. All of it in perfect clarity. Every scene in perfect detail be it a swaying leaf a stray wind. It might just be his over attentive mind but he wouldn't have it any other way. Every scene needed the extra detail. It needed to be from memory.

Naruto may not have been able to save the people of the past but he could save the people of the future. It just started with Akari. He would save the next generation. He would raise and train them to be better than himself.

Naruto clenched his fist before raising it. The fist overlaid the moon as the light shone from behind it. Naruto looked over the village again but something burned within him, a pit of apprehension forming as he scanned for any potential threat. He saw a figure dancing across the roof tops heading towards the park. Naruto jumped down off the Hokage monument in his normal fashion before pursuing the shadow.

A breeze of wind blew past him, the scent of the person becoming present in his mind. Anko. Naruto stopped for a moment in question. Why was Anko running about, she had been sleeping not that long ago?

Naruto resumed tracking his wife, quickly skirting across the rooftops after her. The burning within him didn't stop but burned brighter in intensity. Naruto felt that he wanted to stop but he needed to know what was wrong. He had to get it out of his system whatever this was.

He followed the scent far before the park was in view, the large tree in the center standing vigilant high in the air. Naruto flashed to the highest branches while suppressing his chakra. He watched as his wife approached the tree cautiously standing under the leaves. The shadow of the tree seemed to warp before a man came out.

Nara Shikamaru. Naruto gazed incredulously at the secret meeting between his wife and his best friend. What happened next shocked him. They met each other in a kiss, not one between friends, but one between lovers. Anko's moan only confirmed that. Shikamaru broke off the kiss before looking at her. "Does Naruto know you're here?"

Naruto watched his friend sadly, his heart slowly breaking as Anko shook her head. How long had his wife had this rendezvous with Shikamaru? Was this what he meant about being sorry? "No he doesn't know, I left a clone and had it sleep in my place." Naruto looked on as they shared another kiss under the moonlight.

The sadness was slowly overwhelming him but the pit in his stomach wasn't going away. Naruto was scared, what could be worse than finding out that your wife is having an affair. That was going to change with the Nara's next question. "So how's Threla doing?" Naruto's world stopped as his mouth went dry. He pleaded silently to whatever was listening for it not to be true.

"It's ok, I just wish that we didn't need to hide it from her. You haven't seen her in a while but she's growing nicely. I just wish that she grew up knowing her actual father." Naruto couldn't handle it. He felt a vile bile rising in his throat as he thought of his, Shikamaru's daughter. She wasn't his. Naruto disappeared without any actual effect, making sure not to disturb the environment lest it give his presence away.

Naruto appeared in the meadow that occupied itself in the Forest of Death, his old home. Naruto landed harshly on his knees as the bile rushed out of his mouth. He could feel himself shivering. He'd lost it, he'd lost her. Why?

Naruto thrust his fist into the ground repeatedly as it grew bloody, the cracks on the skin peeling from the activity. The ground in between the two craters had droplets. Touching his face tentatively he felt it, the tear streaks. He had been crying.

Naruto thought he ran out of tears after the invasion, after he mourned his comrades. He hadn't cried since but now he was. Not a sound was made throughout the whole forest as if it felt his pain. The animals quiet and the forest still. It was complete silence as the tears continued to fall, Naruto's defenses were down and when they are put back up they would most likely never fall again.

He wouldn't be able to handle another betrayal, he couldn't. It would break him, the man who could live out any torture, any war, and any battle, broken by betrayal. What a story for the poets. Naruto smiled. It wasn't the smile he used when in the face of adversity, it wasn't the one for when he was amused or in the heat of battle but one of hopelessness and despair.

He let his tears flow freely as he went through the memories of Anko and where he had gone wrong. He couldn't find it, he couldn't find where he had strayed. Naruto sat their well into the morning before he stood. He still had to meet his team, no matter his emotional state.

Naruto gave his usual content smile but it no longer felt natural. It didn't feel right. Naruto disappeared in a swirl of leaves as the last tear fell from his face.

It had been two weeks since the discovery of his wife's affair and he still hadn't been quite back together. His team had noticed something was off right away but hadn't brought anything up other than the standard are you ok questions. Naruto had answered in short responses before he started them on their D ranks.

The group didn't complain as they worried for their sensei, Akari most of all as Naruto saved him. Naruto had kept up the pretenses of trying to be normal around his wife but they both knew something was wrong. Luckily Threla hadn't seemed to notice the sudden change in her parents and continued on her daily routine in ignorance.

Naruto had been secluded most the time lost in his thoughts about what could happen. It was just another day like that last few weeks when Anko approached him, nervously wringing her hands together. "Hey." Anko started off lamely as she stared at Naruto who was sitting on the window seal looking out over the forest surrounding their home. Naruto gave her a quick glance before shifting his attention to the garden.

"I was wondering what's been up with you recently, you've seemed distant." Naruto gave a nod to show he was following along although he didn't look at her. "Can you please talk to me?"

"I will as soon as you do." Naruto glanced at her through his bangs. One blue eye like a glacier. He saw Anko shiver slightly as she recollected herself.

Naruto could hear a distant bird call from the forest below but didn't take his eye off his wife. "What do you mean, I'm talking too you right now." Naruto shook his head slightly removing himself from the wooden ledge. He glided towards Anko giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Anko's eyes widened as she looked at him. "You know." He barely heard her whisper and nodding was all he had to do. He started for the door, opening it wide but stopped.

"Tell me what I did wrong, before I go." Naruto let his eye make contact with the brown orbs he had fallen in love with.

"You stopped caring, you left me to go and deal with other problems and help others. Leaving me alone more and more often for longer lengths of time. You also eventually stopped playing for me. You stopped loving me." Naruto dropped his head slightly.

Had he really let the love of his life feel this way? Had he neglected her? Did he let her down? He had forgotten about his promise, to protect his precious people. He let the most precious person go because he couldn't cope with the after math of the war. Did he really deserve her? No, he didn't. He left her, abandoned her and broke his promises.

"I'm sorry." Naruto walked out of the Namikaze estate and into the forest beyond. It really was all his fault. He had thrown himself into training, researching, and practicing that he neglected the love of his life. He had neglected Anko. He broke every promise he made by letting her go, consciously or not.

First it was training for his promise, then researching for the seals then practicing until they were perfect. Somewhere he lost himself. He stopped caring, he stopped loving. He let himself think he did but now he knew. He didn't. It was obvious to any passerby that knew him. He forgot himself.

Naruto stopped on his father's head as he looked over the village. "You'd be disappointed in me. Everyone would. I'm disappointed in myself. What have I been doing?" Naruto pondered his dilemma briefly before he set off into the village intent on finding his team.

Naruto had made it halfway through the village when he felt it. The apprehension settling in his stomach. Naruto sped up his search hoping to be able to make it in time to stop whatever was going to happen. Naruto spotted his team in the ramen shop grabbing their lunch which made him sigh in relief.

The feeling hadn't disappeared and a presence seemed to surround them and Naruto couldn't pin point any body nearby that was letting out the malicious chakra. Naruto walked over to them as they started to exit.

"Hey guys." Naruto listened as they greeted him, the felling never leaving his senses. "Do you guys feel anything?" At his students shaking their head Naruto let out a sigh. It was probably just his nerves then.

"Are you ok sensei?" Naruto looked at Aris who had concern all over her face. Naruto waved her off with a small wave and a smile downplaying his actual nerves. Why does the air feel so ominous? Naruto shook his head trying to get rid of the feeling but it wouldn't go away.

Naruto was a jumble of nerves as he followed his team around, he just couldn't understand it, the looming presence followed them everywhere but he could not find. It was like it was toying with them. It was biding its time, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

Naruto watched as his students walked through the streets of Konoha, each of them eating out of their container while they were laughing. Naruto barely heard Akari excuse himself to the restroom before he disappeared around the corner. Only when he heard a dark laughing did he register what Akari said.

Naruto jumped up as they heard a scream coming from Akari's direction. The three of them bolted around the corner on the lookout for their missing teammate. They saw him in the middle of the street with a man in black hitting him in the stomach. Naruto looked at the outstretched fingers and saw the small flames emerging from them in the shape of seal.

He looked on in horror as the man spoke in a rough voice. "Demon Sealing: Demon Release Complete." Naruto could hear the scream that tore itself from the teen as a black seal made itself apparent on the front of his clothes. A portal opened up as an arm clawed its way out of the teen's body. They all watched in shock as a creature pulled itself out of the young boy's body.

After it was released it grabbed ahold of Akari before tossing him at Naruto who caught him. The boy's eyes had lost their light and his mouth was wide open. The pulse gone out of the teen's body. Naruto laid Akari on the ground, closing his eyes with his hand.

Naruto stood as he examined the beast before him. It was easily bigger than Kurama at his biggest form, spikes protruding from various parts of its body, each spike glimmering in the sunlight. It had yellow eyes that scanned the perimeter. White scales seemed to cover it although it had red stripes surrounding each of its joints.

It's lengthy tail destroying the landscape as it swung lazily back and forth. He could hear the panic as the civilians retreated, the ninja's stealthily making their way towards the beast. Its humanoid arms reaching for the swords in its back, the bladed edges seemingly gleaming for the predicted bloodshed.

Naruto's mouth was dry as he stared down the beast before him, its yellow eyes watching him from its helmet like shell. Naruto swiftly unsheathed his sword bringing it out in front of him. First a war and then a demon. He chanced a glance behind him back to his team as he commanded them. "Get out of here and help the civilians retreat." Aris nodded as she let Akari's body drop from atop her lap, the tear streaks still marking her face.

Zaren seemed reluctant but he too nodded before running off with Akari to help secure the civilians. Naruto turned his attention back to the beastly creature as it snarled at him. "You are ugly." A roar released by the being threatened to deafen him as he stared at it defiantly.

"I am the Demon Lord Farrimus. I will be your doom pathetic human. For too long have I been stuck in your weak fleshy bodies! Prepare to die." Naruto shrugged of the initial surprise of the demons speech to use to the summoning animals. Naruto prepared himself as he felt Jiraya appear next to him.

"Report." Naruto gave him a rundown at what had happened since he had started following his team up until he got there. Naruto and Jiraya didn't see eye to eye on some subjects but the protection of Konoha was something they did agree on. "Well a demon sure is new. We are going to have to go all out from the beginning." Naruto nodded before charging.

"Kenjutsu Style: Quick Dash." Naruto disappeared in a blur of motion towards the demon his swords leaving a scratch on the ground as he let it hang. Bringing up in an upward slash Naruto found himself being blocked by one of the swords. One of the spikes changed its form before enlarging trying to skewer the blonde man.

Naruto narrowly jumped over the spike dropping his hand on top of it before he was kicked away and into some buildings a fair way away. He watched slightly disoriented as Jiraya finished summoning Ma and Pa from the toad summoning realm and began the process of changing into a toad sage. Naruto had to buy him the time necessary for the transformation.

Naruto disappeared in a flash of orange light reappearing on the spike he had jumped over. "Kenjutsu Style: Slice of the Moon." Naruto quickly jumped into the air behind Farrimus bringing the katana down onto the demons spine. The sword didn't even cut an inch into the scales of the demon, even with the current of wind energy. Naruto disengaged from the being before it could strike him once again.

Jiraya appeared above Farrimus a blue orb in his hand that spiraled in every direction. "Sage Style: Rasengan." The orb connected with the head that towered over the Hokage monument making the demon's head lower albeit slightly. Naruto watched as Jiraya was slammed into the ground cracking it substantially.

Naruto raised himself as he looked down at his sword letting a hand hover over it. "Kurama, I'm going to need the cloak" He heard the rumbling of the snoring fox as it almost never spoke any more but the chakra began to bubble outwards onto his skin. The cloak surrounded his body giving him the ears and nine swaying red tails.

He might not have gotten any further than this but it would have to do to defeat a demon of Kurama's size. Naruto disappeared in a flash of red before he started running up Farrimus's back leaving seals in his wake. The demon didn't react to kindly as he began thrashing about but fireballs pelted it relentlessly from the outskirts of the battle.

With a look of fury Farrimus raised one of his swords that he had retrieved, the black blade shining from the glinting rays of the sun before he slashed at the Shinobi. Screams of terror mixed with cries of pain as the sword tore through the ninja protecting Konoha.

Naruto reached the head ignoring the cries of his comrades as he jumped into the air next to a recovered Jiraya. "Kenjutsu Style: Hirashin, the Thousand Blades. Naruto disappeared as flashes of red appeared all over the demon mixing to look as if Farrimus was surrounded. With each dot of red a shallow cut appeared in its place as the dot diminished. Even if it was slight it would weaken the beast. As the last cut appeared deeper than the rest they all connected as if was like a mini network.

Naruto reappeared on the side of a building while Jiraya went through more seals. "Summoning Technique." A huge puff of smoke revealed the aged Gamabunta landing on the demon forcing it too one of its knees. Farrimus growled at the heavy toad shoving him off as one of the spikes pierced one Gamabunta's webbed feet making the toad grunt in pain.

"Enough of this! You will all die." Farrimus gripped both of his swords channeling a great power into each before he shot it off into the village cleaving through many of the Shinobi in front of the sharp aura. The demon glared at the toad and rider while Naruto began preparing another Jutsu. He would need some time and Jiraya was all he had to give him it.

Jiraya himself was in a predicament, even with his Sage Mode and Gambunta there was a massive power difference between them and the Demon Lord. Gambunta was injured but ready to fight on while Ma and Pa sat on his shoulders ready for the battle to rage on. He knew Naruto was preparing and needed to buy time but he wasn't sure if he could do it himself.

He went through some more seals before landing on the ground causing two more puffs of smoke which was quickly blown away by the annoyed demon. In its place were two more toads, Gamaken and Gamahiro two more battle toads to help fight for Konoha. He saw that the toads eyed him curiously but ignored them rather focusing on the laughing demon.

"More deaths for a lost cause!" The demon slashed at Gamahiro who was drawing his twin katanas but was stopped by Gamaken's sasumata before bashing the sword away with his shield.

Jiraya made his way back onto Gamabunta's head and started going through seals while the toads went to work. He knew Naruto was almost finished with his preparations and he might be able to get it for him. Gamaken charged the Demon from behind with his shield knocking Farrimus off balance while Gamahiro attacked with his katana.

One of the entered the space around the demon chopping off many of the protruding spikes around Farrimus's body. The second narrowly taking off the tail but was blocked by the demons blade. Both battle toads hopped back simultaneously as a river of oil was sent straight at the demon coating Farrimus entirely.

"Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique" Jiraya released a giant flame out of his mouth that took shape of a great dragon that started spiraling into the air. Pa started to change the air currents with his wind style allowing the dragon to be directed at Farrimus. The dragon collided with the Demon while igniting the oil causing the explosion to be tremendous.

The fire lit up Konoha like a beacon illuminating its surroundings effectively eliminating all the surrounding shadows. Jiraya covered his face as dirt and debris shot passed him. He watched along with the toads anxiously as a wail of anguish sounded throughout Konoha. The fire raged on before too dark red eyes shone themselves from the fire, a large sword flying out of the golden fire piercing Gamahiro who was too slow to bring up his katana to block.

The toad gazed down slowly before disappearing back to his realm to get urgent assistance. Jiraya gazed with wide eyes as the monstrous demon walked out of the fire, the scales falling of its body revealing a humanoid figure. Farrimus still had hells bone like helmet along with his twin swords that glimmered dangerously.

The demon stood tall, its figure looming above the toads, its face shadowed as the eyes glared in hate. Farrimus had a dark armor that covered his sides and arms like gauntlets. His swords seemed to lose some of their edges as they grew ridged, points along every side. The demons skin was red not from the fire but of an actual color. Jiraya's attention was drawn to the swords that radiated a dark purple energy clouding the area with malice.

Farrimus charged with a speed he had not had before and appeared behind Gamaken shoving both swords through his shield and into the toad's forearm. Bringing one of the swords back he brought it down again into the wounded Gamaken. Gamaken let out a croak before he too disappeared in smoke.

The demon had brought down two of the three main battle toads in two strikes after a collaboration Jutsu and he was running perfectly fine. Naruto would need to finish soon or they would all fall. "I am done toying with you pathetic whelps. To bring out this form." Farrimus lazily deflected a swing from Gamabunta before spikes that were previously hidden along the Demon's spine blocked the focused jets of water coming from Ma and Pa.

Farrimus raised the tip of his sword to above Gamabunta's head before it fire off two beams of red light. The toad crouched trying to get it's summoner out of the way but realized that the demon wasn't aiming for Jiraya. Both beams hit the elder toads phasing through them leaving a whole in their small bodies. Their mouths were stuck in a look of shock as they fell of Jiraya and Gamabunta to hit the village floor.

Jiraya felt two marks make themselves present on his cheeks as the warm crimson liquid started to flow on his face. He lost his mentors in one blow, two of the battle toads that he had trained with since he was a kid were critically injured. Jiraya faded from his Sage Mode as the beacons that gathered them were gone.

Gamabunta continued to slash at Farrimus who blocked easily slipping in wounds to the last toad. Gamabunta was already breathing heavier while the Demon seemed ready to continue, not any of the previous wounds present after he shed the scales. Jiraya could tell that Gamabbunta was fighting in anger not thinking about each of his strikes but he couldn't bring himself to argue.

Jiraya went through more seals before clapping and raising his hand towards the demon aiming for what he hoped was a weak spot. "Fire Release: Aimed Flame Lotus." Out of the tips of his fingers came a little sprite maybe the size of a leaf. The sprite looked around before spotting the demon tracing where the hand was pointing to the target.

The sprite leaped towards the demon leaving little embers in its place. If it was bigger like the other Jutsu in Jiraya's arsenal then the demon would of saw it but since it was focused albeit lazily on blocking Gamabunta and returning the damage it didn't. The small sprite floated all the way towards one of the dark eyes before colliding with it letting itself explode. The embers fell with grace lighting up the sky as the particles fell into the Konoha symbol, the one on each of their head bands.

The Farrimus screamed out in outrage as he dropped one of his swords to grip his right eye. Lashing out with his remaining swords he caught one of Gamabunta's arms separating it from the giant Battle Toad's body. Gabunta let out a grunt in pain before sighing. "Sorry Jiraya, but I have to go before these injuries claim me."

Jiraya gave him a nod as Gamabunta disappeared dropping him to the ground below. He eyed the demon that thrashed around in anger destroying the houses that hadn't quite yet fallen to the battle. He was Naruto about to finish his preparation and smiled slightly. Hopefully Naruto would be able to finish the fight. Jiraya felt the onset of unconsciousness enter his mind as he jumped away from the fight to get medical help for what he imagined would be chakra exhaustion.

Naruto felt Jiraya's chakra signature leave the fight in the direction of the hospital as he let out a sigh of relief. At least Jiraya would make it out safely enough. He did enough damage to Farrimus and bought him almost enough time. If the demon kept raging like he was then Naruto would be able to finish.

Naruto heard Farrimus stop thrashing about as the demon calmed itself, even if it was blind in one eye. Naruto knew the moment he felt the eye on him he wouldn't be able to finish, just a few more moments and he would be done. He felt the current change as one of the spikes started to throw itself at him.

Naruto kept concentrating hoping to finish before the demon's tail spike reached him. He knew it was wishful thinking as it closed in on him. Just a few more seconds.

Wet splotches hit his face making him open his eyes in surprise. His preparation finished as something bought him a few more moments. In front of him was the cheery swordsman he had been training for a few weeks. It was Zaren, the spike protruding from his abdomen as the teen stared at Naruto. Instead of his usual grin was a small smile of acceptance. "Hey sensei."

Naruto's eyes widened in horror as it finally set in what happened. Zaren jumped in the way at the last second. Zaren saved his life. Naruto couldn't quite get the words out as he stared at his dying pupil. "Hey, it's alright. You needed a few more seconds, that's the only reason you would let yourself sit there for any longer. As one of your students it was my obligation. As a student and fellow swordsman." Zaren fell to the ground as the spike retracted. "Do me a favor will you sensei?" Naruto nodded mutely as he stared at his second student that would pass because of this demon. "Beat Farrimus."

The light left his students eyes as Zaren smiled for the last time. Naruto was incensed as he stood. His power soared into the air as he let the preparation show its worth. Naruto glared at the Farrimus, his eyes like glaciers as he gripped his sword. "Sword of Deaths Purpose Release." The aura that surrounded Naruto grew darker like it destroyed any of the light around him. Naruto's katana changed, the handle elongating as bandages wrapped itself around it. The point ending in a skull as a curved blade black as night curved off the end.

Naruto himself seemed darker as he gained a black tattered cloak His eyes turning black while he grew broken black wings. As he rose in the air dark feathers fell off the wings of bone shattering into particles once they hit the ground. Naruto's eyes rose to meet Farrimus's neither letting their gaze falter. "Kurama, I need your chakra once again."

Naruto felt the chakra cloak envelope him once again as each of the nine tails spread themselves out. The cloak black instead of red almost shrouding Naruto as the scythe spun dangerously. Naruto felt the power of his sword mixing with the powers of Kurama as he consciously allowed Kurama' chakra to take another step.

The tails grew wider and stronger as they extended, the cloak turning into a cape as his clothing turned into a mix of black and red. He released his chakra and weight seals letting his power increase further. His chakra limiter bursting under the strain of the unreleased chakra soaring into the sky in unrestrained swirls awing even the demon at how one human possessed so much power.

"Scythe Form Extended." The scythe extended that the blade was almost as big as one of the toads and that the handle reached the ground although Naruto showed no strain at being able to hold so much weight. "Scythe Demon Cutter." The blade grew faintly as he flew forward his wings passively letting the feathers fall. Both blades connected to each other, black and red sparks flying of the weapons as the tails and spikes struck at each other.

Naruto eyed his scythe before pressing harder upon it starting to out weight the Demon. "Kenjutsu Secret Art: Deaths Feather Fall, Scythes Execution." Each of the feathers surrounded the demon connecting to each other with the dark chakra that Naruto was emitting in waves. Each feather began to charge with the substance as Farrimus had to focus on blocking Naruto's strikes.

Each feather soon began spinning once they reached the optimum power levels to strike. Naruto let up on his assault for a moment to allow each of the dark feathers to strike. Farrimus began striking at the walls of feathers binding him in before once of them released a beam of concentrated energy piercing through the demon. Many of the feathers began releasing similar beams although some were charged with nature chakra to increase the impact. The beams continued until all the feathers exhausted the supply.

All throughout the barrage Farrimus had tried striking downwards to escape only to find the feathers that had hit the ground hadn't dissipated but buried themselves to shoot another beam. He was trapped in a cage of lasers. He tried defending himself with his swords but with one side of his vision gone he got hit with more than he would have.

Naruto waved a hand focusing his wind chakra into each feather forcing them to the source of power in the center which happens to be Farrimus. The feathers began shredding themselves into the demon at least one or two inches deep since he no longer had his scales as protection.

Each feather glowed dimly before the demon was racked with mini explosions, each feather going off one after the other simultaneously so that each explosion gave the demon no quarter. Naruto wouldn't let up as he raised his scythe quickly charging it with more chakra and lowered at the back of his enemy.

Releasing his chakra before the actual blade hit let out a concussive blast that impacted the demon as the Scythe hit puncturing through the chest of Farrimus. Naruto raised his hands into a hand sign readying himself for the next attack, the minor explosions still going off. "Execution initiated, Scythe Detonation." The weapon Naruto had been using went up in scarlet flames as the explosion took out everything in a certain radius, the explosions still going of as his wings faded.

Naruto fell watching the screams of the demon fade as they stared at each other in hate. Both of them wishing death to the other. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw a spike tearing through his chest along with the sinister smile of the Demon as it let out its last laugh. Naruto saw the Scythe still blinking before it went off for the last them the explosion even bigger catching him in the air sending him farther into Konoha.

Naruto saw figures approaching him. They were cheering but he saw each and every one of them stop. He could vaguely see their horrified faces as they stared down at him. His sight started to clear up as he looked himself over. Still inside him was one of the tails of the Demon Farrimus. He still had his dark cloak on, probably the only thing keeping him alive even if it was for the next few minutes.

Naruto saw Anko and Shikamaru in the crowd watching him, similar looks of horror on their faces as he waved them over. They walked slowly towards him and Naruto let a small smile cross his face. "Hey, looks like I'm not making it out of this one huh." Even with his joke they didn't seem to let up in their concern.

"Shikamaru." The Nara looked at his best friend in concern. "I understand you two did what you did and at this point it seems mute too say it but I will any way. Look after my last student Aris and your daughter Threla." Shikamaru's eyes widened as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Shut up. I'm not done." Naruto coughed up some blood into his hand before looking right into his eyes. Black meeting black. "If you dare hurt her, I will tear you limb from limb be it in the afterlife or here. I will come back if you do." Naruto gave him a soft smile before continuing letting the cloak dissipate. "My time has come, I hope to see you guys later. Good bye my friends."

He watched as tears rolled down Shikamaru's and Anko's faces as well all the Konoha citizens around him that heard his conversation. The best man to ever be born into Konoha was dying in front of them and they had nothing to help him. It would be a day of mourning for Konoha.

It would be the day Naruto Uzumaki, The Hero of Konoha died.

Naruto felt the darkness capture him before he heard a deep voice.

"Well done. You pass."

Authors Note: Hey guys, sorry for such a long wait. School started up not too long ago and I've been flooded with stuff to do.

Also with the computer I've been writing on being occupied I haven't been able to write much but I found a good place to write so I should be on a better schedule for these but I don't have one set it will take some experimenting until I can find a good updating schedule.

Remember please constructive reviews and if you have questions I will answer them in a reply or if it's a common question in the next chapter.

This is Val and I'll see you next time.


	13. Sorry for my lack of insperation

Hey guys, Val here.

I know that... yeah it's been some time since the last update. I can also probably tell this will be not welcome but I would react the same way. What you doing Val, where is the update?

So I hit a wall, I need help in two ways from all of you that like and review which I am very grateful for.

The first is do you want me to start another Naruto story while I develop this story so that when this story hits walls like this one then I have a fallback? I have many different ideas that I've writing in a little journal. If this idea is widely accepted then I will probably make a poll that I will look at in a few days.

The second thing is that the scene you guys have been waiting for is giving me the hardest of times. I have rewritten it multiple times and the power went out at one point making my computer lose the progress. Do you wish for Naruto to bring the Hokage into the talk with Jiraya or do you want a fight between the two. Naruto will lose if this option wins out, as he already lost to one sanin.

Last thing before I leave the decisions to the readers. I am terribly sorry for not updating, with school finally rearing its head along with projects and essays, it has been rough. Trying to find some time like I said I would, which I do have but with the wall and other ideas. Well sorry again and thanks for the continued support.

Sincerely ~Val


End file.
